Alalía
by Lun'Art
Summary: Un jeune homme retrouvé dans la rue à la limite de la mort va se retrouver avec Ace et Sabo qui l'auront sauvés, mais l'inconnu va rester dans un mutisme qui fera désespérer ses sauveurs. Qui est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? Les deux frères vont se poser beaucoup de questions. /U.A/ /Rated M pour scène de Yaoi/
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! On se retrouve à nouveau pour ma première fiction officielle nommer Alalía! [Et les autres textes avant tous ça?] (Bah c'était des OS juste…) [Mouai.]

Bref! Cette fiction sera un AceLu, donc un couple yaoi.  
VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS.

Le pov (point of view) sera essentiellement, voir uniquement Ace.

Les personnages seront OOC, même si j'essaye de respecter leurs caractères, c'est difficiles pour les idées que j'ai en tête.

Ensuite, j'essayerai d'être ponctuelle, de sortir un chapitre tous les vendredis, mais vu l'inspiration que j'ai parfois, et le cœur que je veux mettre dans cette histoire que j'aime beaucoup, je ne bâclerais pas les chapitres, donc certains retards seront peut être présent, et je m'en excuse d'avance si, effectivement, il y en auras.

Vous pouvez laisser des reviews, ça me fera très plaisir haha!

/! Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, mais uniquement à Oda-sensei. !\  
Mais ne touchez pas à Ace. Je partage pas! [Possessif.] (Moi? Jamais.)

Sur ce, voici le (petit) prologue!  
Enjoy it ~

* * *

 **POV Ace :**

Nous sortons d'une boutique pour ensuite nous balader dans les rues, cherchant à emmerder le monde, comme à nos habitudes.

Je suis Portgas D Ace, j'ai 21 ans, comme mon petit frère Sabo. Oui, nous n'avons que quelques mois de différences.  
Je suis un grand brun aux yeux noirs en amandes, avec des tâches de rousseurs sur mes joues. Généralement, je ne porte qu'un bermuda noir tenant avec une ceinture où trône un A, avec mon chapeau et mon protège coude oranges, et mes doc' noires, mais quand on sort en ville avec Sab' je met une chemise jaune, que je laisse ouverte. Le tout sertit de mon collier à perles rouges que je ne quitte jamais, pour rien au monde.

Sabo lui, est tout l'inverse de moi, C'est à dire un grand blond aux yeux bleus. Sur son corps est présent de nombreuse brûlures, provenant de son passé. Il est habillé très classe, avec une chemise blanche, toujours recouverte d'un manteau bleu nuit, avec un jeans, et des doc' noires mais différente des miennes.

Nous ne sommes pas frères de sang, ce qui explique notre différence d'âge.

Lui, est calme, posé, et réfléchit, c'est souvent lui qui se charge des beaux discours quand il y a une embrouille, moi, je suis celui qui va chercher à taper, et à insulter. Je suis très impulsif contrairement à lui.

« Dit Ace, tu crois que Dadan va encore essayer de nous virer de la maison l'année prochaine ?  
-Aucune idée. Maa! On l'a fait tellement suer qu'elle en aurait le droit!  
-De toute façon, elle a le droit, c'est quand même sa maison.  
-Tu parles! Pour tout ce qu'on fait pour elle! »

Dadan, c'est notre mère adoptive, puisque Sabo a fuit sa famille, qui tentait de le marier à une femme inconnue pour lui.

Sabo est un ancien noble. Il a perdu son titre depuis que son père a juré haut et fort qu'il n'avait plus de fils. Mon frère déteste les principes des nobles, plus que tout au monde, et ça se voit ! Dès qu'on parle d'eux et de leur comportement, il fuit. Soit il éteint le poste de radio, soit la télévision, soit il passe à un article suivant dans le journal. Et ne tachez jamais, au grand jamais, de le considérer comme un noble, ou ancien noble. Il vous dépecera sur place. Spectateur ou pas ! Moi je ne connais pas ma famille, et moins j'en entend parler, mieux je me porte. Ma mère je peux parler d'elle encore, je la respect beaucoup, mais _l'autre,_ jamais. Plutôt crever.

Sab' et moi on rigole, et on se chamaille, quand je vois une silhouette assez petite -par rapport à nous en tout cas- qui se dirige vers une ruelle assez glauque et sombre.

« -Sab' t'as vu ?  
-De quoi ? »

Mais je ne prend pas le temps de lui répondre que je pars déjà vers celle-ci,  
Ce gosse...on aurait dit moi plus jeune, c'est perturbant.

« -Ace! »

Le blond me suit tandis que je m'engage dans le passage terrifiant, et vois la silhouette s'effondrer lourdement au sol.  
Mon frère semble prendre conscience de la situation, pendant que j'accours vers l'inconnu qui lui, respire difficilement.  
Je le soulève légèrement dans mes bras et tente en vain de le réveiller en le secouant légèrement et lui donnant des petites claques. Beaucoup de délicatesse est en moi je sais.

« -Oi! »

Il réagit doucement en entendant le son de ma voix, et ouvre les yeux. Je l'observe d'un peu plus près, et observe qu'il a les cheveux noirs corbeaux, des yeux chocolats, et une cicatrice sous l'œil. Il est vêtu d'un long t-shirt rouge, un bermuda bleu et des tongs. Bon, je vais faire aucun commentaire, c'est son choix. Mais ce que je vois me plaît pas beaucoup. Des dizaines de blessures et d'ecchymoses parsèment son corps, et sincèrement, c'est vraiment pas beau à voir! Beaucoup de sang s'écoulent des plaies, plus ou moins importantes,  
Ses yeux dérivent sur moi d'un air paniqué, et il essaye soudainement de rompre l'emprise.

« - Ne fuis pas, on veut seulement t'aider. »

Je remercie Sab' du regard pendant que le brun se calme doucement,

« -On va t'emmener à l'hôpital, d'accord ? »

Ohw, mauvaise idée. Le noiraud secoue vivement la tête avant de se tenir fortement la tête de ses deux mains, et de s'évanouir lourdement contre moi.

Je regarde Sabo et me demande une seul chose.

 _Dans quel merdier on s'est foutu?_

* * *

Petit prologue je sais je sais, mais ça ne serait pas un prologue sinon haha!

Brefouille, j'essayerai donc d'être ponctuelle comme je vous l'ai dit, et j'espère que tous ce petit univers que je vais créer va vous plaire c:

J'ai déjà écris les idées directrices, donc ça devrait le faire, on y croit! [TU y crois ouai, c'est encore un truc que tu vas abandonner.] (La ferme!)

A vendredi prochain ~


	2. Tu parles ?

Wow ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de followers ni de reviews ! Un grand merci à vous tous !  
Je vois que vous êtes tous contents du petit prologue, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, pour une première je suis toute excitée haha !  
Si vous voulez suivre l'actualité de la fiction ainsi que la progression, ça se passe ici ! → LunArt5486325/

Et un grand merci à ma coupine Luka, qui a encore acceptée de corriger les petites fautes. Elle est cool. Je l'adore ma p'tite bêta. Allez voir son profil ça coûte rien. C:  
Sur ce,  
Enjoy it ~

* * *

 **POV Ace :**

Cinq jours. Cinq putain de jours. Pourquoi il se réveille pas ?! Quand le noiraud s'est évanoui dans mes bras, on a longtemps parlé - voir crié - sur l'éternelle question.

 **Emmener l'inconnu à l'hôpital ou non ?**

 _« - On doit l'emmener !  
\- Et moi je te dis que non !  
\- Il en a besoin !  
\- On pourra pas le soigner, ses blessures sont trop importantes !  
\- On a déjà vu pire Sab' !  
\- On l'emmène !  
\- On le garde !  
\- ON L'EMMÈNE  
\- ON LE GARDE ! »_

 _Je vois mon frère soupirer et regarder l'étranger dans mes bras dormant, probablement, paisiblement , d'après son visage apaisé qui pourrait ressembler à un ange , s'il n'avait pas quelques petites allures chapardeuses. Sabo se racle la gorge montrant sa présence et me sortant de ma contemplation._

 _« - Ça va ? Je te dérange pas trop ?_  
 _\- Non non ~_  
 _\- Bon, porte ton beau prince et ramène ton cul. »_

 _J'évite de m'étouffer, avant de lui balancer quelques objets qui parviennent sous ma main, accompagné de multiples insultes plus au moins crédible, allant de "sale blond" à "p'tit con avec des nouilles chinoises à la place de ses cheveux". Oui, mature je sais, mais on passe notre temps à ça._  
 _Je soulève alors le petit et mince corps dans mes bras, me rendant compte qu'il est très léger. C'est vrai quoi, il doit faire soixante kilos tout mouillé ! Puis je suis Sab' qui rentre chez nous._

 _Nous arrivons sur le pallier et je manque de tomber - plus que mon frère suite au poids du noiraud - quand le bois sous nos pieds tremble tant la porte devant nous claque fort. Je recule légèrement essayant de protéger le corps inactif entre mes mains quand la grande rousse nous servant de mère adoptive apparaît dans notre champ de vision._

 _C'est un truc qui m'avait fait presque rire si je ne m'étais pas pris un bon coup de poing sur le crâne. Dadan est une femme - j'avais des doutes au début - immense et plutôt...forte. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est grosse parce que j'ai un minimum de respect pour elle, mais bon. C'est la "bandit" du village, avant, elle volait toujours quelques trucs aux gens, voir des trucs importants, mais c'était pour sa survie. Enfin, c'est sa version envers moi et Sab' quand on était plus jeune. Après, son passé, je m'en fous. J'ai toujours dit une seule chose : je vivrai libre en n'ayant jamais de regret, et d'après moi, c'est ce qu'elle a fait, d'où mon respect - ou une partie du moins -._

 _« - OÙ VOUS ÉTIEZ SALES GOSSES ?!_  
 _\- En ville. Répond calmement mon frère. »_

 _Je ne prend même pas part à la conversation entre ses deux là, et fonce dans la chambre que nous partageons le blond et moi pour déposer l'inconnu sur mon lit. Déjà que Sab' a accepté qu'on le soigne ici, on va pas squatter ses affaires hein. Je me demande quel est le nom du gosse, puis son âge, puis...tout, Merde quoi ! Il est super mignon !_

Et depuis, plus rien, silence radio, niet, nada ! Le blond et moi veillons sur ses blessures qui sont déjà guéries - ce qui est fou vu leurs gravités - et sur lui, qui semble plongé dans un profond sommeil. Je n'ai pas la notion de qui il est, je n'ai aucune information sur lui, mais je suis étrangement attiré pour lui, comme par une force mystique. Merde Ace, tu débloques..

Soudainement, alors que je passe une serviette humide sur son front et son visage, il s'agite légèrement et papillonne doucement des cils. Je repose tout ce que j'avais un peu précipitamment et accours voir Sabo. Notre blond dispute une partie d'échec avec un autre habitant de la grande maison, pendant que la rousse regarde tranquillement - pour une fois - les informations. Quand je les regarde, presque essoufflé, je vois une lueur d'espoir et d'inquiétude dans leur regard.

« - Il se réveille. »

Cette simple phrase les font sourire tout autant que moi, et nous nous dirigeons vers la pièce de l'inconnu émergeant. Ils me laissent passer en premier et je peux voir avec beauté le noiraud. L'air encore endormi, les yeux fatigués, observant le lieu étranger pour lui, les cheveux en batailles, le tout relevé de quelques rayons lumineux. J'admire son charme en faisant signe aux deux autres d'entrer, ce qu'ils font de suite. J'avance doucement, pour que le garçon me remarque, enfin nous remarque, et nous regarde encore endormi. Puis, quand je m'accroupis à ses côtés, il est prit d'une panique comme si la mort s'était installée pour le tuer. Bon ok, je veux bien admettre que je sois pas le meilleur accueil possible, mais quand même !  
Il recule jusqu'au mur où sa course s'arrête et scrute la pièce à la recherche d'une sortie, mais n'en trouve aucune, alors il se réfugie dans la couverture, où n'apparaît plus qu'une touffe de cheveux noirs corbeaux. Je regarde Sabo et Dadan, qui sont tout aussi surpris - la rousse le cachant autant que possible - , alors je décide de m'approcher doucement. Il sort sa tête, suffisamment pour qu'on aperçoivent ses yeux chocolats. L'inconnu me regarde m'approcher pendant que je m'accroupis à nouveau face à lui.

« - Détend toi, je mange pas les gosses. »

Je souris légèrement pour ne pas l'effrayer et approche ma main. Bonne nouvelle, il est moins apeuré que tout à l'heure, mais il essaye quand même d'esquiver ma main en reculant sa tête. Pourtant, quand je lui touche les cheveux, il se blottit contre ma main en fermant les yeux. Je ricane doucement, attend de cette scène, elle est très niaise, mais l'enfant est assez candide en lui même donc bon. Sabo s'approche en m'ébouriffant les cheveux et prend place à mes côtés en regardant le noiraud.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

L'intéressé regarde mon frère sans dire un mot.

 _ **Bordel, me dites pas que…**_

Sabo se demande la même chose on dirait, vu son expression.

« - Tu es muet ? »

Le jeune secoue négativement la tête.

« - Pourquoi tu ne parles pas alors ? »

Il hausse des épaules. Genre, il peut parler, mais ne le fait pas, et il ne sait plus pourquoi ? Bizarre quand même. Le blond soupire avant de se lever et ramener une feuille et un stylo. Pas con.

« - Écris nous ton nom. »

L'Étranger prend le stylo et s'apprête à écrire quand il hésite longuement, avant d'écrire "Luffy". Luffy..ce nom lui va terriblement bien. Oui, je le connais pas encore et je le complimente, et alors ? Il admire le stylo comme un gosse, je rigolerai presque de la situation si elle n'était pas si étrange,

« - D'où viens-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, il hausse des épaules et finit par enfin, poser le stylo pour nous regarder.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour être blessé comme ça ? »

Encore une fois, aucune raison.  
Attend…

« - Tu te souviens de quoi ? Demandais-je soudainement. »

« - ..Souvenir ? »

Bon, c'est pire que ce que je croyais on dirait. Soit il ne connaît rien à la vie et au monde, soit il est malade. Enfin, je vois que ça. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon frère qui mouline, littéralement, il ne comprend pas non plus.

« - Qui sont tes parents ? »

Et encore un haussement d'épaules comme signe de réponse.

 _ **On va galérer je sens…**_

« - On va te laisser avec cette femme, annonçais-je en pointant Dadan. Et on revient, ok ? »

Il sourit timidement et hoche la tête, et je peux apercevoir quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais il est beaucoup trop beau comme ça. Argh ! La force mystique, barre toi ! J'ai besoin de ma réputation encore ! La rousse vient s'occuper du noiraud pendant que je m'éclipse avec l'ancien noble. On ferme la porte derrière nous avant de parler - à voix basse -.

« - Ace, s'il est malade, on ne peut pas le garder !  
\- Il est peut être pas malade ! Il a l'air parfaitement lucide !  
\- Alors qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est un souvenir ?  
\- Bah…  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive toi ? »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? J'avoue ne plus être moi-même, enfin, façon de parler, depuis qu'on a ramassé Luffy dans la rue, je le regarde un peu trop.

Je suis pas comme ça d'habitude. Je suis quelqu'un de très agressif et renfermé. J'étais seul avec Dadan avant que Sab' arrive, je partais le matin en ville ou chasser. Chasser pour me défouler, libérer ma colère, et quand j'allais interroger les villageois, sur un sujet sensible. Mon père est dans ce monde, ou plutôt était, détesté des gens, sur toute la Terre même. Et moi ? Je le déteste. Je ne l'ai pas connu mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le haïr. Mon paternel, était un célèbre voleur du pseudonyme d'Aznahel. Il volait de tout, que ce soit des bijoux, des milliers de liasse de billets verts, des objets comme des voitures, des motos, des portes-feuilles et tant d'autres choses.  
Ma mère, elle, était douce, belle, sensible, attentionnée, une femme parfaite, selon moi. Elle était grande pour une femme, portait toujours une longue robe blanche avec des manches bouffantes. Rien de plus. Elle était naturelle. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds vénitiens qui était décorés d'une merveilleuse amaryllis rouge. Bien sûr, comme pour mon père, je l'ai vu en photo et on me l'a raconté. Quand mon père est mort sur la chaise électrique, on m'a appris qu'elle était tombé enceinte de moi, et ma mère avait pris la décision de me garder vingt mois en elle, et si elle avait pu tenir plus longtemps, elle l'aurait fait. Tout ça pour me préserver du monde qui m'attendait suite à mon paternel, je l'admire énormément pour ça. Ce choix, et cet avis, personne n'aurait fait ou eu le même.  
Mais elle était tellement épuisée de cette accouchement qu'elle tomba dans un sommeil éternel.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'un avis de décès et de naissance tombèrent le même jour.

 _Portgas D Rouge, décès le 1 janvier xxxx.  
Gol D Ace, naissance le 1 janvier xxxx._

Quand j'avais eu l'âge de comprendre, j'étais partit demander au gens du village "Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si Aznahel avait eu un fils ? " et on me répondait qu'on le brûlerait, torturerait, battrait, et bien d'autred supplices. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé les combats de rues, mais dans les bars, avec ces personnes. Et c'est aussi comme ça que j'ai compris pourquoi je portais le nom de ma mère, donné par mon oncle.

Après, j'ai rencontré Sabo dans les rues, entrain de faire chier les gens comme moi. On a tous de suite accrochés tout les deux puis on est rapidement devenus amis, et puis, au fil du temps, je l'ai considéré comme mon petit frère. Mais un jour, alors qu'on jouait tranquillement au Grey Terminal, un terrain tranquille, des truands étaient arrivés et nous avait séparés. Bien sûr, on se débattait mais le père du blond était arrivé. Il me promettait mille et une mort si Sabo ne revenait pas vers lui, et cet idiot l'avait suivit, mais après tout, pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Après ça, j'avais tout fait, avec l'aide de mon oncle, pour le garder auprès de nous, et on avait eu gain de cause.  
Alors j'ai appris à sourire, lentement, mais sûrement.  
Mais bizarrement, avec Luffy, j'ai beaucoup plus envie de sourire, c'est presque naturel.

« - Bah rien, je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Mais je suis tellement têtu que je l'avouerais pas.

« - Menteur !  
\- Bah quoi ?  
\- Depuis que ce gosse est là, t'as changé ! Regarde, t'es prêt à le protéger alors que tu connais que son nom ! »

Je soupire, parce que je sais qu'il a raison, et ça me m'emmerde vraiment !  
Je sais pas ce que ça représente tout cette histoire par ce gosse. Pas pour la beauté, le sexe, lui même ni rien, comme.. comme si c'était statique, électrique !  
Oui, c'est étrange, mais y puis-je vraiment quelque chose ?

« - Tu vois ! Tu te perds trop dans t'es pensées, c'est louche !

\- Je t'emmerde Sab', profond !

\- T'es pas assez sportif pour ça ~

\- Cours. »

Ce petit con hurle de rire pendant que je le poursuis. En public, Sabo représente le petite ange blond au yeux bleus, mature et sérieux, mais faut pas se laisser avoir, c'est qu'un démon qui martyrise son frère !

Je m'arrête légèrement essoufflé avant de soupirer de façon théâtrale et dramatique digne des plus grandes pièces de Molière.

« - Je t'en pris, arrête de faire tourner en bourrique ton cher frère bien aimé ! »

On se regarde longuement avant d'exploser de rire et de se plier en deux, essuyant nos larmes qui perlent le coin de nos yeux. On continue de rire à s'en donner au mal au ventre.

« - Arrêtez de vous rouler par terre sales gosses ! »

On essaye de se stopper mais en vain.

« - OBÉISSEZ MOI BANDE DE MORVEUX ! »

Sabo se retient comme il peut, mais moi, hors de question de résister à la tentation de rire au nez de la forte rousse - qui va me le faire regretter plus tard -. Elle fulmine de rage et quand je regarde vers elle pour rire encore, j'aperçois Luffy, complètement hilare, se tenant le ventre et pleurant réellement de rire. Cette scène me fait sourire, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tendrement. Le noiraud me remarque et part se cacher derrière Dadan, en me regardant doucement presque fasciné par Sabo et moi. Heu..j'ai raté un truc ?

« - J'espère que vous n'influencerez pas ce morveux.  
\- Il nous suivra s'il le veut hein ! »

Elle caresse sa tête et il sourit à pleine dent. Bordel, comment c'est possible de sourire comme ça ?

« - Sabo, Ace, apprenez lui tout ce qu'il faut. »

Elle se retourne nous laissant à trois dans le séjour. Je ne sais pas quelle est son expression faciale, mais elle marmonne d'une voix tremblante.

« - Je sais que je peux vous confiez ça. »

Et elle part sur ces mots.

Dadan est une femme avec un sale caractère, et ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments. Depuis petit j'ai compris que je n'obtiendrai jamais d'attention, d'affection ou d'amour de cette femme. Peu importe dans quel état je me trouverai, aucun geste affectif envers moi n'était fait, même si au fond je m'en portais pas plus mal. Quand Sab' est arrivé, et que je l'avais prévenu, il avait rigolé en affirmant qu'il préférait ça, que de fini étouffé par la rousse dans une étreinte qui se veut gentille. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on s'est de suite entendu. On a le même esprit décalé, et les même délires, c'est agréable.

Nous regardons tous les trois la femme partir quand je regarde finalement Sab'.

« - Bon, va y avoir du boulot. »

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre ! ~  
Beaucoup d'explications, pour bien situer l'histoire en elle-même, j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi je n'ai pas mis Roger comme père d'Ace, malgré que j'ai conservé le nom "Gol D".  
Review si vous voulez, ça me fera plaisir haha !  
A vendredi prochain, bisooooous ~


	3. Ptit Lu'

Hey! On se retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre d'Alalia. Merci pour vos reviews, elle me font chaud au cœur croyez moi haha!  
Encore merci à ma superbe bêta qui accepte de corriger mes petite fautes ~  
Pas grand chose à dire, à part,  
ENJOY IT ~

* * *

Bordel il est passé où ce gamin ?!

« -Saaaaaab'…  
\- En vingts minutes, on l'a perdu, tu m'expliques comment on a fait?  
\- Je sais pas, la maison est pas si grande que ça pourtant !  
\- Oui bah faut le retrouver et vite ! Va là-haut, je pars par là.  
\- Chef oui chef!  
\- Ace, arrête de rire. »

Je rigole avant de partir dans mon espace de recherche pendant que mon frère s'éclipse dans le sien.  
Re contextualisation : Quand Dadan est partie, on a décidé, dans un premier temps, de lui faire visiter la maison, donc le salon, les chambres, la cuisine - où il a essayé de dévalisé le frigo ce qui nous a fait exploser de rire - la salle de bain ainsi que tout le reste. Et après, alors que je parlais avec Sabo depuis cinq minutes, je me suis retourné vers lui, mais plus aucun trace, volatilisé !

Alors, ça fait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'on le cherche, mais toujours aucun signe de lui. Dix minutes de recherche toujours intensives, je m'appuie contre un mur soupirant et m'essuyant le front. Je regarde le plafond en bois, quand je repère une bordure de lumière en forme rectangulaire. Je m'approche sous la forme lumineuse et observe un bout de ficelle dépassé du bois.

Depuis quand il y a une trappe ici ?!

Je saute et attrape le bout restant pour le tirer doucement, ne voulant pas risquer de tout détruire de par mon incroyable délicatesse, tandis que la porte s'ouvre avec une mini-échelle pour y accéder. J'hésite à appeler Sabo mais décide finalement de grimper et de refermer le passage derrière moi. Évitons de s'attirer des ennuies hein ! J'atterris silencieusement dans le grenier, il me semble, éclairé faiblement de quelques illumination, révélant une immeeeeeeense bibliothèque et.. Luffy, perché sur une échelle lui donnant accès aux livres en hauteur. Il est concentré, fasciné et émerveillé par ce qu'il voit ou lit, s'il sait lire. J'avance doucement vers lui quand il jette par dessus son épaule un livre assez massive qui s'effondre lourdement sur ma tête, m'arrachant une plainte douloureuse.

Il se retourne vivement vers moi, m'apercevant pendant que je me frotte la bosse apparaissant sur ma tête en lançant quelques injures non-ciblé, et il se précipite sur moi. Il me saute dessus - enfin presque - pour vérifier si je ne suis pas blessé autre part sur mon corps.

« - Hey hey ! Du calme ! Je vais bien ! »

Il me regarde de ses grands yeux et je ricane en essayant d'être rassurant, mais cela ne semble pas efficace, car il vient se blottir contre moi. Pourquoi ? On ne se connaît pas, et mis à part avoir reçu un livre énorme sur la tête, j'ai rien eu ! Il resserre son étreinte, pendant que je reste comme un con, immobile, à me poser des dizaines de questions. Il serre mon t-shirt avec ses petites mains dans mon dos, quand je reprends un peu conscience de moi-même, et je lui rends finalement l'étreinte. Je sens ses muscles et son corps se détendre sous mes doigts et cela me soulage légèrement. Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir perturbé par ma faute, déjà que cette situation me dépasse..  
Il se retire pour me regarder et me lance un sourire qui prend presque la moitié de son visage. Un sourire digne du chat de Cheschire, ce qui m'arrache un sourire en coin.

« - Qu'est ce que tu faisais ici ? Puis comment t'as trouvé ce grenier ?! Même moi je savais pas qu'il existait ! »

Il se contente de rire toujours aphone.

Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il refuse de parler, comment est sa voix finalement ? Aiguë ? Grave ? Cristalline ? Roque ? Non. Impossible. Vu son physique et sa taille, il ne peut pas avoir une voix grave ou roque. Il s'agite devant moi, me sortant de mes pensées une nouvelle fois, avant de me tendre un livre. Un livre sur les humains. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux tenant le bouquin contre lui.

« - Tu veux que je te le lise ? »

Il hoche rapidement la tête me faisant ricaner.

« - Viens. »

Je m'assois par terre le dos contre le mur quand il me regarde interrogateur. Je lui tire le bras pour l'asseoir entre mes jambes et si un cri de surprise avait pu franchir ses lèvres, il serait sortit. Toujours le livre contre sa poitrine, il me jette un regard en biais encore perdu et j'ouvre le livre sur ses genoux,

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux apprendre ? »

Il hausse des épaules, donc je suppose qu'il ne connait rien. Bah oui, il m'aurait pas demandé sinon !

« - Donc ici tu as la tête, les cheveux, les yeux, le nez, la bouche.. »

Pendant que je lui explique, je contourne les formes que je nomme, délicatement. Il ferme les yeux en appréciant les gestes mais les rouvrent aussitôt quand je continue mon monologue.

« - Ici, tu as les les sourcils, les cils, les pommettes.. »

Toujours exécutant mes gestes, je sens une chaleur au niveau de ses joues. Je délaisse mon regard posé sur le livre pour l'observer et vois ses joues rouges. Il me regarde à son tour avant de prendre ma main et de la glisser dans ses cheveux, en blottissant sa tête dans ma paumes. Je caresse la masse capillaire noires et il se blottit un peu plus contre moi en lâchant un silencieux soupir d'aise. Je retiens un sourire en continuant l'explication de nos corps tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux du noiraud. Une main dérive sous son t-shirt - enfin le mien - sur son torse, suivant mes explication, que je sens légèrement musclé sous mes doigts, puis je sens quelque chose d'anormal. Fronçant les sourcils, je relève vite fait l'habit et reluque le torse avant de remarquer avec stupéfaction une énorme cicatrise en forme de croix, une brûlure ? Une greffe de peau ?

« - Comment tu as eu ça ? »

Il hausse des épaules après m'avoir regardé avec surprise. Bon c'est pas de lui que j'obtiendrais des réponses Il se repositionne bien en observant le bouquin, le feuilletant, regardant vite fait les illustrations, les explications - suivit de mes commentaires ainsi que de mes touchés tactiles - les légendes et beaucoup d'autres choses. Puis d'un coup, il s'endort contre moi, lâchant prise à tout ce qui l'entoure. Je le secoue légèrement avant de penser à un truc.

 _Narcolepsie ? Bon bah je suis pas le seul, comme ça c'est fait._

Je dépose le livre sur une table basse non loin de nous et le prend sur mon dos pour regagner l'étage inférieur. J'ouvre le plancher et descends prudemment le mini escalier pour ne pas risquer de nous blesser, avant de partir vers ma chambre. Mais au moment où j'ouvre ma porte, un grand blond me saute presque dessus. Heureusement que j'ai encore certains réflexes tiens !

« - Tu l'as trouvé ?! »

Les petites mains qui pendent par dessus mes épaules serrent légèrement ma chemise, tandis que son possesseur remue quelque peu. Je pose un doigt sur mes lèvres avant de déposer le noiraud sur mon lit. Il ouvre un peu les yeux et me regarde en tenant un petit bout de mon bermuda.

« - Dors, on part pas. »

Il n'attend pas une seconde de plus et se rendort immédiatement. Je me retourne vers Sab' qui regarde le petit, attendrit.

« - On dirait toi plus jeune, c'est mignon.  
\- _Urusai_!  
\- Bref, vous étiez où ?  
\- Dans le grenier.  
\- Il y a un grenier ?  
\- Faut croire ! Y a une trappe au plafond ! »

Il me regarde avec surprise.

« - Je te crois pas.  
\- Bah viens ! »

Je l'emmène dans le couloir, en levant la tête pour ne pas rater l'entrée. Je souris et m'exclame en la trouvant, avant de tirer toujours délicatement, faisant apparaître l'ouverture, Sabo restant bouche-bée.

« - T'as pas vu ce qu'il y a là-haut encore ! »

Je monte rapidement, suivit du blondinet qui a les yeux illuminés en voyant les centaines de livre présents devant lui. Je souris à cette vue.

« - Ferme la bouche, tu baves ~  
\- La ferme !  
\- T'aimes ?  
\- Depuis quand cet endroit existe ?  
\- Aucune idée ! Quand je suis arrivé, Luffy lisait, extasié de ces livres !  
\- Extasié ? »

Je rigole et prend le livre de tantôt sur la table avant de le montrer à mon frère.

« - Il voulait apprendre ça, alors j'ai essayé, puis il a fait une crise.  
\- Une crise ?  
\- Narcolepsie. »

Il explose de rire et se plie presque en deux pendant que je le regarde impassible.

« - Deux têtes endormies dans la bouffe ! Ça promet ! »

Je m'enflamme de honte. C'est pas ma faute si je m'endors dans les pires moments ! Je lâche quelques insultes envers lui en croisant les bras sur mon torse. En parlant de ça..

« - Sab' ? »

L'idiot qui rigole toujours me regarde, essayant de calmer son rire en vain. Je lui assène un coup de point assez violent sur le crâne, qui le fait geindre de douleur. Ça lui remettra les idées en place tient !

« - Hééééé !  
\- Ça t'apprendra à te foutre de ma gueule !  
\- Roooooh, si on peut plus déconner.  
\- Hum. Je voulais te prévenir d'une découverte faite en ce lieu.  
\- Dis moi tout cher petit frère ~  
\- Alors enf-HEY ! C'EST TOI LE PETIT FRÈRE ! PAS MOI !  
\- JE SUIS PLUS MATURE !  
\- JE SUIS PLUS GRAND !  
\- De deux centimètres.  
\- BAH MÊME ! »

Et on recommence à se chamailler pour des idioties. Maa ! C'est nous tout craché ! On roule sur le plancher en ramassant la poussière pour, finalement, s'arrêter, se regarder, et rire. C'est tellement bien les moments comme ça. On s'aide mutuellement à se relever avant de se diriger vers les multiples étagères, observant, touchant, lisant les livres.

« - Nan sérieux Sab', quand on était ici avec Lu'-  
\- Lu' ?  
\- Luffy !  
\- Tu donnes déjà un surnom ? ~  
\- Je t'emmerde !  
\- Bon, continue avant que ton cerveau oublie ! »

Je soupire longuement en essayant de ne pas rappliquer. Je pourrais jamais finir sinon !

« -Hum. Sur le torse de Luffy, il y a.. une espèce de brûle, mais énorme par contre !  
\- C'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ?!  
\- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? »

Je le vois souffler avant de me regarder.

« - Donc. Une brûlure. Grande comment ? »

Je lui montre un peu l'étendue de la chose avec mon torse, et je recroise le regarde bleu azur.

« - J'appelle le médecin alors ?  
\- Tu peux, mais elle est pas récente, donc tu peux rien faire, sauf si tu veux vraiiiiment savoir de quoi ça vient !  
\- J'appelle alors. »

Pendant qu'il passe une coup de fil, une idée illumine mon esprit, et je descends voir la rousse qui coupe du bois dehors.

« - La vieille ?  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a morveux ?  
\- Depuis quand y a un grenier ? »

Elle arrête tout ses gestes pour me regarder d'un air impassible. Fidèle à son poste la bête.

« - Comment tu sais qu'il y a un grenier ?  
\- Lu' l'a découvert.  
\- Lu' ?  
\- Luffy, le gosse. »

J'aime pas l'appeler comme ça. Puis, je trouve qu'avec son teint halé, et son odeur de biscuit et de pomme, il ressemble à un p'tit Lu'. Alors ça sera Lu' ! Elle ne relève pas le surnom et poursuit, en continuant de couper les bûches.

« - Ce grenier a toujours existé. Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi tu nous l'a jamais dis ?  
\- Parce que.  
\- On peut l'aménager ?  
\- Non. »

Whut ?

« - Pourquoi ?  
\- Il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas à voir.  
\- J'veux juste en faire une « salle d'étude » disons.  
\- Pour le gamin ?  
\- Lu' !  
\- Ouais ouais. »

Je le prends comme un accord et pars de nouveau dans la maison. Je cherche Sab' et le trouve en compagnie de Law, le médecin de ville.

« - Alors Law, prêt à disséquer ?  
\- Si tu me le laisse je m'amuserais assez.  
\- Tu le touche pas !  
\- Tu t'attaches Portgas ?  
\- N'importe quoi. »

Putain de fierté. Il sourit en coin, en demandant l'accès au "patient".  
Law est un bon doc', mais il fait flipper ! Il est grand, avec des cheveux noirs, accompagnés de rouflaquettes, ainsi qu'une barbichette, des yeux gris d'acier froid comme la glace et un putain de sourire fourbe et sadique. Les fois où je le vois - et c'est rare, vu mon adoration pour les médecins - il porte souvent un sweat noir, un pantalon tacheté et un long manteau, comme aujourd'hui. Certes, je le fais souvent chier, mais au fond, je l'aime bien.  
Même s'il fait flipper..

On entre dans la chambre où Lu' est roulé en boule dans les draps, dormant tranquillement, sans savoir notre présence, affichant un air inexpressive. Law s'approche de lui suivit de nous deux, regardant le noiraud.

« - Tenez le. »

Fais lui mal et je te défonce mon gars. Pas touche à mon p'tit Lu'.

Cependant mon frère et moi nous exécutons, Sabo lui tenant gentiment les jambes de façon rassurante pendant que je lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Il sourit dans son sommeil et blottit sa tête contre ma paume brûlante. J'ai tendance à avoir le corps chaud, d'où mon surnom Hiken, Hiken No Ace, un nom de code que j'utilise parfois. C'est pour ma chaleur qu'il apprécie le contact ? Peut être, c'est pas impossible.

« - Dis au revoir à ton t-shirt Portgas. »

Je le vois prendre ses ciseaux. Hey ! Il va pas couper quand même ! Mais avant que je m'exclame, il me lance un regard en mode "Gueule et je te dissèques vivant devant ton frère."

 _Au revoir t-shirt.._

« - Trop risque de l'enlever simplement. Je veux pas d'un gosse agité entre mes instruments de torture.  
\- Ouais bah détends toi, tu l'opères pas hein. T'observes juste.  
\- On a peur pour son poussin Portgas ?  
\- Depuis le temps, tu peux pas m'appeler Ace ?  
\- Tu préfère Gol ? »

Si j'avais pas la tête de Lu' en main, je l'aurais éclaté. Je hais qu'on m'appelle ainsi, et il le sait l'enfoiré. Il sourit. Je vais le tuer.

« - Tu capitules ?  
\- Damare. Fais ton boulot.  
\- Ace ! _Intervient Sabo._ »

Je réponds d'un grognement en continuant de caresser les cheveux noirs. C'est fou, mais ça calme. Le blond me lance un mauvais regard. Ah parce que c'est ma faute ?! J'observe de nouveau la trace sur le torse pendant que les deux autres la découvre. Je vois Law froncer les sourcils, et Sabo presque choqué.

« - Vous viendrez à l'hôpital.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai besoin d'examens plus approfondi.  
\- C'est grave ? Demande le blond.  
\- Je sais pas, c'est pour ça que vous feriez mieux de venir.  
\- Alors demain.  
-Parfait. »

Il prend ses affaires et se lève pour partir.

« -À demain Sabo, à demain Gol. »

Je ne réponds pas, trop occupé à regarder la croix.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel encore ?_

* * *

 **Urusai :** La ferme.  
 **Damare :** Ta gueule.

Law est là mes ami(e)s ! On pouvait pas laisser notre cher doc' sur le carreau voyons ~  
Review pour dire vos impressions ~  
J'espère que ça vous a plus et à la semaine prochaine !  
Bisoous ~


	4. Mystères

Bonjour ~  
Alors, on se retrouve pour le chapitre trois, et j'ai toujours pas fini le chapitre 4. Faut vraiment que je le finisse.  
MAIS EN ATTENDANT VOICI LE CHAPITRE TROIS QUI FAIT BIEN RÉFLÉCHIR MA BÊTA. [Je t'aime tu sais.]  
Merci à ma bêta qui a _encore_ acceptée de corriger :3 [Et heureusement qu'elle est là parce que sinon t'aurais zappé complet.] (..Ouais.)

* * *

Dimanche. Ce jour est tellement bien. Dormir tranquillement, glander toute la journée, rester en pyjama, pas de réveil, juste la tranquillité.  
Alors qu'on m'explique...POURQUOI JE ME PREND UN SCEAU D'EAU GELÉ SUR LA TÊTE À 7H DU MATIN ?!

Je me redresse vivement au contact humide, trempé jusqu'au os, avant de regarder mon interlocuteur blond me faisant signe de me taire, pointant Luffy dans son lit profondément endormi. Pestant grandement contre mon frère, je grogne contre lui à voix basse uniquement.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?  
\- Je te réveille.  
\- Merde Sab' il est 7h du mat' bordel !  
\- On doit aller à l'hôpital ! »

Euh, whut ?

« - Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour Luffy abruti !  
\- Mais il est tôt ! On aurait pu y aller plus tard !  
\- Dit celui qui voulait y aller tôt.  
\- Oui bah tôt genre 10h !  
\- Allez debout. »

Sous mes plaintes, il se débarrasse de la couverture puis me dit d'aller me laver avant d'attraper froid. Bon, vu que je frisonne, on va l'écouter.  
Je me débarrasse de mes fringues imbibés d'eau avant de me laisser glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude, presque brûlante. Quoi ? 45°C c'est le minimum ! Je laisse mon corps reprendre sa température initiale pendant que je plonge dans mes pensées.

 _« - J'ai besoin d'examens plus approfondis. »_

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Un brûlure peut pas être causée par tant de truc ! Tu vas pas me dire que de l'acide a fait ça quand même !

 _« - Vous feriez mieux de venir. »_

Bordel Trafalgar, tu me fais flipper à dire ça. J'arrête l'eau et sors pour mettre une serviette autour de la taille, avant de partir vers l'armoire dans la chambre. En choisissant mes vêtements, je jette un regard vers Lu'. Mon p'tit Lu' .. tu décèles bien des mystères on dirait. Dommage pour toi, j'adore m'aventurer vers l'inconnu ! J'attrape des habits et me vêtis, ne lâchant pas des yeux mon protégé. Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi suis-je attiré comme un aimant ? Ce gosse me foutra une migraine un jour, je vous jure ! Trop de questions sont dans ma tête, c'est affreux, j'ai pas l'habitude. Et arrêtez de rire, je sais que vous vous foutez de moi ! Je secoue la tête et termine de m'habiller quand Sabo entre, déjà prêt. Il me regarde en souriant, ce traître.

« - Tu vois quand tu veux.  
\- Je te merde Sab' !  
\- Vieux grizzli !  
\- Bah ouais ! Parce qu'il est super tôt ! Même Lu' est pas réveillé !  
\- J'allais le faire ! Jaloux va.  
\- Je te merde !  
\- Pitié arrête avec cette horrible expression interdite par notre magnifique langue !  
\- Gnagnagna. »

Ouais. Mature je sais, merci. Il soupire longuement, désespéré de ma personne, et se dirige vers le lit du plus jeune. Secoué par le jeune blond, le noiraud ouvre doucement les yeux, plein de sommeil, et pose son regard sur le perturbateur de ses songes.

« - On doit partir tout les trois voir un ami, pour toi. Tu veux bien venir ? _Annonce calmement mon frère._ »

Toujours muet, je le vois se blottir contre mon frère qui est assez surpris de ce geste, tandis que Lu' semble vouloir se rendormir dans ces bras. Petit manipulateur.

« - Luffy, s'il-te-plaît.. »

L'expression de Sabo est attendrie comme jamais, faut dire qu'on a pas l'habitude de ces situations. Luffy se blottit dans la main du blond, perdue dans sa touffe de cheveux noirs. Arf.. trop chou.

« - Laisse je vais le porter. _Me proposais-je.  
_ -Sûr ?  
-Profite avant que je changes d'avis. »

Il se contente de rire avant de me laisser mon p'tit Lu' à disposition. Je l'installe sur mon dos, et on se rend voir le doc'.

* * *

J'aime pas l'hôpital.  
C'est blanc, froid et hostile. C'est vraiment pas un endroit pour nous ici, mais bon, pas le choix. Puis ça pue le désinfectant sérieux !

« - Alors, on a eu du mal à se réveiller Portgas ? »

Je me retourne pour voir Law, en tenue de travail, et un café à la main. Sympa.

« - _Urusai_ ! Je suis pas du matin ! »

Un ricanement me donne une réponse avant qu'il nous demande de le suivre, ce qu'on fait sans broncher. On arrive rapidement dans une cabine, et le chirurgien m'indique de déposer « le gosse » sur la table d'osculation.  
Euh, ouais mais non.

« - Il dort encore !  
\- Je vais le réveiller t'inquiète pas. »

C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance, mais j'ai pas confiance. Mais j'ai bien remarqué ses scalpels en rentrant, et désolé, mais le suicide, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Je dépose mon paquet à l'endroit indiqué pendant que Lu' ouvre doucement ses yeux chocolat embués de sommeil. Finalement pas besoin de violence. PUTAIN TRAFALGAR T'APPROCHE PAS DE NOUS AVEC CE SCALPEL DE LA MORT.

« - Pousse toi Portgas.  
\- Même pas en rêve !  
\- Oh vraiment ? ~ »

Ouais bon, pardonne moi p'tit Lu', c'est pas que je flippe mais bon, j'l'ai dit, le suicide, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

« - Il va pas le tuer Ace ! _Rigole mon frère._  
\- Boucle la ! »

Et par fierté, je m'écarte en croisant les bras, vexé. Law s'approche de Luffy toujours légèrement endormi, lui place son arme sous le menton afin de le lever pour qu'il puisse correctement le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Réveille toi. »

Tch. Sadique qui donne des ordres.  
Le concerné daigne se réveiller et regarde le chirurgien. Ses yeux s'écartent lentement, lentement.. avant qu'il ne le repousse et tombe à même le sol, en s'éloignant le plus possible, finalement bloqué contre le mur. Ses mains serrant chacun ses bras, le souffle court, il observe Law complètement paniqué. Sabo accourt vers lui pour voir son état mais se retrouve vite emprisonné des bras du noiraud, qui lui, tremble comme une feuille. Et moi, j'observe la scène, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

« - Traumatisme. »

Sab' et moi tournons la tête vers Law qui regarde encore Luffy, qui se calme doucement.

« - Ce gosse a subit un sale truc, c'est flagrant. Mais calmez le avant que je me charge de lui. »

Sans cœur. Je m'approche donc du plus jeune et m'abaisse à sa hauteur. Il me regarde d'un air non descriptible avant de venir se blottir contre moi. Je lui caresse les cheveux anormalement tendre et lui chuchote quelques mots, espérant le rassurer.

« - P'tit Lu' je sais que t'es capable de me comprendre, faut que tu te laisse faire. On veut juste vérifier que t'ais rien de grave, et après on rentrera. Ok ?  
 **-Tu m'abandonnes pas ?** »

Hein ? Attends je rêve où il vient de parler ?

« - Non, je t'abandonne pas.  
 **\- ..Alors d'accord.** »

Je tourne mon regard vers Sabo et Law avant de m'exclamer.

« - Vous avez entendu ?!  
\- De ? _Questionne mon frère._  
\- Il a parlé !  
\- Portgas, on a rien entendu. _Déclare le tatoué._  
\- Il a raison Ace.. _Rajoute le blond._  
\- J'ai entendu sa voix pourtant !  
\- T'as dû rêver Portgas. Bon, le môme est prêt à coopérer ? »

Je regarde Lu' dans mes bras, qui lui, regarde le grand médecin, avant de hocher doucement la tête. Je souris doucement. Non, je n'ai pas rêvé cette mini discussion. J'ignore ce qu'il c'est passé, mais j'ai bien entendu sa voix. Je le relève doucement et le replace assis, à l'endroit adéquat pendant que Law commence différents tests, auxquels Luffy ne semble pas adepte, malgré qu'il se laisse faire. Après de longues minutes, il termine, puis rassemble tout son bordel.

« - Je vais faire les analyses, aucun bordel permis. »

Je grogne un peu. Ça va, on est pas comme ça ! Enfin, Sab' et Lu' je sais pas. 5 minutes passent, puis 10, puis 15, et impatient que je suis, je sors mon portable avec mes écouteurs pour me délecter du son. Haa ~ La musique est tellement bonne. J'l'aime bien cette nana, Evanescence. Ses chansons sont vraiment sympa. Lu' observe mon portable intrigué, alors je glisse un écouteur dans son oreille et augmente un peu le volume. Il écoute puis commence doucement à bouger la tête en rythme, un sourire en coin. On reste dans cette position quelques minutes sous le regard attendri de Sabo, quand Law entre avec un mine sérieuse collée à son visage.

Ça sent mauvais.

« - Portgas, Sabo. Où avez vous trouvez ce gosse ?  
\- Dans la rue.  
\- Te fous pas de moi Ace. »

Oula. Quand il m'appelle par mon prénom, c'est jamais bon signe. Plutôt signe d'énervement et d'impatience.

« - Je te mens pas !  
\- Ace. Cette cicatrice, c'est de la lave qui l'a formée. »

On se regarde avec mon frère. Euh, de la lave ?

« - Tes test ont foirés Law, c'est pas possible ! Comment tu veux que de la lave l'ai brûlé ?!  
\- Je pourrais refaire mes tests 20 fois, ils seront toujours identiques Portgas. Ne doute pas de mes compétences. Surtout que tu n'en as pas. »

 _Law 1-Ace 0_

Bon, encore un mystère. En jetant un regard à mon noiraud, je me demande si toutes ces questions auront un jour des réponses.

* * *

Allongé dans mon lit, je suis bien. Mon p'tit Lu' contre moi, lui caressant les cheveux tranquillement en réfléchissant aux paroles de Trafalgar, à Luffy, à tout, à rien. J'essaye de faire le point sur la situation complètement barge qui nous arrive. Résumons : Luffy, est blessé par de la lave on ne sait comment, et traumatisé on ne sait comment non plus.

Attend une seconde..

Je sors mon portable avant de téléphoner à une des rares personnes qui puisse m'éclairer dans ce bordel. J'attends qu'il décroche, ne supportant pas les bruits sonores d'attentes. Je grogne en entendant le répondeur et le harcèle plusieurs fois avant qu'il décroche, enfin !

« - Ace, je dormais y _oi._  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon poulet. Ça va ?  
\- T'es un homme mort Ace, yoi.  
\- Je te manquerai trop voyons ~  
\- Bon, ça va et toi ?  
\- Bien ! J'ai besoin de ta précieuse aide Marco !  
\- Laisse moi deviner, je suis le seul qui puisse t'aider ?  
\- T'as tout compris. »

Je l'entends soupirer avant de percevoir à travers le combiné un déplacement de chaise.  
Marco est mon meilleur ami, mais aussi le meilleur « pirateur » informatique que je connaisse. En même temps, j'en connais aucun autre, donc bon. Il est grand, avec une touffe de cheveux blond. Vous voyez les ananas ? Les fruit c'est sa tête, et les feuilles ses cheveux ! Vous imaginez bien ? Paaaarfait. Il a toujours sa chemise violette ouverte sur son tatouage, son bermuda ornée de sa ceinture et ses spartiates. On s'est connus à mon boulot, et à force de lui faire des blagues foireuses, on a fini par sympathiser !

Mon boulot, c'est de bourrer les gens. Quoi ? C'est pareil ! Je suis barman dans une salle de spectacle. Je suis payé à saouler les gens, et en même temps, je vois des spectacles gratos. Génial, je vous assure ! Marco lui est le serveur, et j'avoue que mater son cul parfois.. c'est plutôt pas mal.

« - Bon, t'as besoin de quoi l'allumette, yoi? »

Je grogne légèrement au surnom. Surnom mérité grâce à mes cocktails flamboyants et explosifs.

« - Cherche si tu trouves des renseignements sur Luffy !  
\- Je suis pas dieu Ace, yoi. Son prénom suffit pas.  
\- Je connais rien d'autre ! Si je te le décris, ça passe ?  
\- Essaye toujours, yoi.  
\- Alors, environ 17 ans, 1 mètre 70 je dirais, brun, une cicatrice sous l'œil et une sur le torse.  
\- Autre chose ?  
\- Non, on connaît rien sur lui, puis physiquement y a pas grand-chose à dire !  
\- Ses yeux ?  
\- Chocolat ! »

Il cherche, je l'entend aux tapotements sur le clavier. On reste silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, de longues minutes.

« - T'as fini ?  
\- Non.  
\- C'est loooong !  
\- Si t'es pas content vient le faire toi même yoi. »

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour la fermer. Marco est un des rares à réussir à me donner des ordres ou me contrôler, enfin, en quelque sorte. C'est mon mentor, un peu comme mon commandant quoi !

« - Ace, ton gosse existe pas yoi.  
\- Genre, même au niveau mondial ?  
\- C'est ce que j'ai cherché, mais non, introuvable yoi.  
\- Doit bien y avoir un acte de naissance ou autre !  
\- Je le trouve pas je te dis.  
\- Je doute pas de tes compétences mon poulet.  
\- Demain je te noie dans la vodka.  
\- Merci Marco à demain, je t'aime aussi ! »

Et je raccroche sans attendre de réponse. Je sais qu'il ne dira rien, il m'aime trop, malgré ses apparences flegmatique et de je-m'en-foutisme.  
Bon, Luffy est techniquement inexistant, apparemment. D'où viens-tu mon p'tit Lu' sérieusement. Je le dépose doucement sur le côté sans le réveiller pour aller dans le salon. Là bas, je prends mon ordinateur et m'installe tranquillement sur le canapé, avant qu'une voix mélodieuse m'interrompe.

« - Ace sale gosse ! Dégage tes pieds du canapé !  
\- Tu fais chier la vieille !  
\- JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE MOI À ME RESPECTER ! »

Je soupire de l'habituel discours de Dadan avant de l'ignorer royalement.  
Je tape sur internet plusieurs adjectif sans chercher précisément quelque chose en espérant avoir des résultat.

Je tombe sur plusieurs articles qui ne sont que des conneries avant de tomber sur un qui m'intéresse particulièrement, que je prends le temps de lire.

« _Les Grecs portent un grand respect à Hélios qui pourrait selon eux cesser de se lever s'il n'est pas justement honoré. De plus, parce que le Soleil voit tout ce qui se passe sur la Terre, il est fréquemment invoqué dans les serments solennels […] Hélios est d'abord représenté le visage rond, encadré par une abondante chevelure […] les représentations ultérieures le montrent imberbe […] et de révéler tout ce qui se passe sur Terre [...] À l'époque romaine, Hélios devient une divinité universelle sous le nom de Sol [...] »_

« - SAAAAAAAAB' ! »

Le blond vient me voir en grimaçant.

« - Évite de gueuler comme ça ! Je suis pas sourd !  
\- Lis ça. »

Je lui tend l'ordinateur qu'il commence à lire pendant que je lui explique ce que Marco m'a raconté.  
Et à la fin, il soupire et ferme tout.

« - Luffy correspond à la descriptions je trouve..c'est troublant.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi. Luffy n'est qu'un ado égaré qu'on va aider le plus possible. Et garder, _rajoute t-il après avoir vu mes yeux de chien battu._  
\- C'est vraiment trop bizarre quand même.  
\- Maintenant arrête et viens manger ! »

Il part et je soupire en me levant. Oui, faut vraiment que j'arrête, ce ne sont que des foutaises grecques !

* * *

YEAAAAAAAAH Voilà la fin du troisième chapitre !  
Que de mystère haha !  
J'espère que vous avez aimer.  
REVIEWS TIME ~


	5. Fluffy time

Heeeeey ~  
Merci pour vos reviews laissées sur le chapitre précédent, ça me fait super plaisir.  
Je préviens, c'est un chapitre fluffy [D'où le titre.] (Ha bah hé.) où il n'y a pas d'actions, ni de révélations, simplement quelques chose de doux.  
Merci à ma bêta encore une fois ! [Ne l'oublions pas.] (Jamais.)

* * *

Vingt-trois heures.  
J'ai l'impression que mon service ne se finira jamais.  
Le groupe est pas mal, malgré que ce soit pas mon style. Je préfère largement le bon rock, soft ou hard, que le rap, comme ce soir. Mais comme on dit, tous les goûts sont dans la nature ! Les clients changent tous les soirs, selon le groupe, et là.. heureusement qu'on a fait les réserves de saké, il y a pas longtemps ! Saké, saké et encore saké, en passant par quelques mojito et blue lagoon pour les demoiselles.

« - Ace ! Deux saké et un Malibu yoi !  
\- Bien mon poulet ! ~  
\- Hiken ! Tais toi et travail !  
\- Oyaji, arrête de faire le grincheux !  
\- Sale gosse ! _Rigola-t-il._ »

Oyaji, dit Shirohige - son vrai nom étant Edward Newgate - est notre patron, à moi et Marco. La salle - ou bar, comme vous le voyez - s'appelle MobyDick, et ici, c'est simple, c'est comme une grande famille. Shirohige est comme mon père, il a toujours été là pour moi ou pour les autres.  
Surtout quand ça n'allait pas.

Un jour, des cons en ville m'avaient énervés, j'avais déambulé pendant des heures, sans pouvoir attiser ma haine. Tous les chieurs sur mon chemin en avaient fait les frais, et je les ai plains plus tard. Intérieurement en tous cas. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment comme on dit ! Puis quand Marco m'avait interpellé, comme les autres, j'ai voulu le détruire. Détruire cette air si impassible sur son visage, que je n'arrivais plus à supporter sur le coup. Détruire sa personne, autant que je l'étais. Simplement le briser. Sauf qu'il est très fort mon phoenix ! Il adore cette animal mythique, puisqu'il est lui-même renaît de ses cendres de part son histoire. Raison de plus de l'appeler comme ça, puis ça lui va bien ! Une fois qu'il m'avait plaqué contre le mur, et que je m'attendais à -enfin- mourir, j'avais entendu sa voix.

 _« - Tu viens. Et je te laisse pas le choix yoi. »_

Bien sûr, j'avais résisté, mais il m'avait emmené au MobyDick, et c'est là que j'avais rencontré Oyaji. Crachant ma haine et mon dégoût envers moi-même, je regardais ce géant devant moi. Je me souviens de notre conversation.

 _« - Si Aznahel avait eu un fils, aurait-il eu le droit de vivre ?  
\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi une question si évidente ?  
\- Il aurait été le fils d'un démon !  
\- Pour avoir connu cet homme, je peux te dire qu'il n'aurait rien eu d'un démon. »_

 _Ma surprise ne quitte pas mon visage. Ce vieux.. **l'**_ _a vraiment connu ?_

 _« - Et pourquoi ? Il n'a causé que du malheur._  
 _\- Tu te trompe. Pourquoi tu le penses ?_  
 _\- On me l'a raconté._  
 _\- Quel est ton nom ?_  
 _\- Ace. Portgas D. Ace._  
 _\- Ravi de te rencontrer Gol D. Ace._  
 _\- Je vous ai dit Portgas ! Ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! Kusojiji._  
 _\- Suis moi. »_

 _Je l'accompagne à contre_ _cœur_ _en sentant le regard persistant du blond sur moi. Le géant - oui parce qu'il doit mesurer plus de 2 mètre ce vieux ! - m'emmène en dehors du bar. MobyDick neh ? J'aime bien. En même, son histoire a bercé mon enfance. Je m'adosse à un mur, les bras croisés sur mon torse, lui lançant un regard prévenant. Ne pas rigoler avec moi, je suis d'u_ _ne humeur_ _explosif. Il se place devant moi, en me tendant la main._

 _« - Deviens mon fils. »_

Sur le moment, j'avais halluciné, mais comme j'avais décroché un job là haut, -le salaire étant assez bien- , j'ai appris à connaître tout le monde, et j'ai fini par considérer Shirohige comme le père que je n'ai pas eu, mais sans m'en rendre compte. La première fois était assez hilarante, enfin, humiliante pour moi..

 _« - Ace, va faire les réserves s'il-te-plaît.  
\- Et si ça me plaît pas ?  
\- Fais le !  
\- Haï Haï.  
\- Je vais reconsidérer ton augmentation si tu continues. »_

 _Je me retourne vers lui. J'ai bien entendu ? Une augmentation ?_

 _« - Vraiment ?_  
 _\- J'ai cru comprendre par certaines personnes que tu pensais à chercher un travail en plus de celui-ci. Vrai ?_  
 _\- Oui mais.._  
 _\- Alors c'est réglé ! Rigola-t-il tout en me coupant. »_

 _J'aborde un grand sourire rayonnant en le fixant._

 _« - Arigato, Oyaji ! »_

 _Je retourne à mon travail, me dirigeant vers les réserve_ _s_ _, quand la voix du vieil homme m'interpelle._

 _« - Comment m'as-tu appelé Ace? »_

 _Je réfléchis et m'empourpre au souvenir. Il éclate de rire sous les ricanement en plus de certains, pendant que je détourne le regard de gêne, avant de m'ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux._

 _« -Tu me considères enfin comme ton père, j'en suis ravie mon fils !_  
 _\- Urusai.. T'es juste un vieux qui m'énerve.. »_

 _Et pour toute réponse, il rigole..ce bon vieux Oyaji !_

Je ricane au vieux souvenir qui me revienne. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, pourtant, c'était il y a quoi ? Trois ans au moins ! Je secoue la tête, voulant me concentrer sur le travail - pour une fois -.

La fin de mon service arrive rapidement, avec la fatigue qui s'installe. En même temps, trois heures du matin, je commence à avoir les yeux qui piquent. La salle se vide doucement, et une fois le public dehors, j'aide Marco et Tatch à ranger les chaises, les tables, débarrasser les verres, ainsi que tout l'habituel bordel.  
Un dernier effort et on rentre.

« - Dis Ace, si tu nous parlais de ton morpion yoi ? »

Ohw. La fatigue est tout de suite partie.  
...Pour quelques minutes, ou heures, du moins.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ?  
\- Depuis quand t'as un gosse ?! Il est comment ?! _Demand_ _a_ _Tatch._  
\- Depuis pas longtemps ! C'est trop long à expliquer cherche pas. _Ajoutais-je_ _en voyant mon ami ouvrir la bouche pour parler._ Il est petit, mince, des cheveux noirs tout le temps en batailles, des grands yeux chocolats, avec une petite cicatrice..un sourire avec des lèvres..  
\- Ooohw ~ Notre petit frère est amoureux c'est chou ~  
\- N'importe quoi Tatch. Ferme là un peu ! »

Amoureux ? Non. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça.. c'est juste une attirance !

« - Et il est comment moralement _yoi_ ? »

Je me met à réfléchir sur la meilleur façon de présenter mon p'tit Lu', puis souris, en trouvant le mot parfait.

« - Insaisissable. »

* * *

Plusieurs semaine sont passées depuis, et Lu' a su parfaitement s'intégrer à notre mode de vie. Tous les trois avons une bonne complicité, on fait des sales coups à trois, et c'est drôle de voir comme Luffy a un esprit décalé comme le notre ! Le noiraud en connaît un peu plus sur notre monde maintenant, ainsi que sur lui même. Il s'exprime mieux, même si aucun son ne sors encore de ses lèvres.

« - Non c'est pas ça ! Concentre toi ! »

Je sors de mes pensées et vois Lu' se faire taper le bout des doigts avec une règle.  
Outch.

« - Ça fais au moins dix fois que je te l'explique ! Je désespère.. »

Je rigole pendant que Luffy essaye, tout aussi désespéré que le blond, de résoudre des équations. Mais du niveau de lycée, de première.  
Pour vous dire, même moi j'y comprend rien, donc pour Lu'..  
Pour tout ce qui touche à son apprentissage, on le fait dans l'ancien grenier. Ancien yep ! On a tous réaménagé ! Enfin, entre nous, c'est Sabo qui s'est éclaté à tout refaire, du sol au plafond ! Entre peinture, décoration, petit canapé, table basse, bureau - qui ne sert à rien, puisque Lu' n'aime pas son concept apparemment - rideau, et j'en passe, c'est un de ces trucs, je vous raconte pas ! J'ai rajouté quelques objets pour donner un aspect plus jeune, parce que sinon c'était, comment dire.. bien trop sage ! Hiken est donc passé customiser ce "bureau" ~  
Bref.  
Je m'éloigne du sujet.  
Luffy apprend vite, très vite, à croire qu'il est pas humain ce gosse !

« - Ace ! À la place de rêvasser, aide moi à lui apprendre ces problèmes !  
\- On appelle ça des équations Sab'.  
\- C'est pareil !  
\- Puis, tu te rends compte que je pige rien ?  
\- Si t'avais bossé en cours en même temps..  
\- Quand j'y allais ! »

On se marre doucement ensemble puis je passe mon regard sur le plus jeune pour-  
Argh.  
Trop chou.

Lu', affalé sur la table, sur ses feuilles, entrain de dormir. La bouche entre-ouverte laissant s'échapper un léger souffle, son torse se soulevant à chaque petit respiration, et sa main tenant encore le stylo. C'est attendrissant comme scène.

« - Tu l'as tellement épuisé mentalement qu'il s'est effondré !  
\- Haha. Très drôle. Mais j'avoue que depuis ce matin, on a bien bossé, il mérite de dormir.  
\- C'est sûr.  
\- D'ailleurs Ace ! Demain, je préparerais à manger, mais il faudra que je parte. Tu pourrais te lever pour surveiller les cuissons et tout le reste ?  
\- Ça dépend l'heure.  
\- Onze heures.  
\- Ça devrait passer.  
\- Encore heureux ! »

On rigole un petit moment avant que je prenne le petit dans mes bras, pour le descendre dans la chambre. Notre chambre. C'est bizarre de dire ça, puisque avant ce petit être, je n'ai jamais partagé ma chambre avec quiconque. On a des lits séparés Lu' et moi, certes, mais bon. Enfin, on est séparés mais il vient quand même squatter mon lit pour dormir avec moi ce profiteur !  
Je le dépose délicatement - enfin, voilà -,puis je me détourne vers mon lit quand un tiraillement se fit ressentir sur ma jambe.  
Petit tiraillement causé par Luffy, qui me retient en tenant mon bermuda.

Il sait qu'il est craquant comme ça, et il s'en sert, ce petit manipulateur.

« **\- Dors avec moi..  
** \- Lu', je suis juste à côté t'inquiète pas.  
 **-Ace, t'as les bras chaud, steuplééééééééé…  
** \- T'as une couverture idiot !  
 **\- Je crève de froid alors ramène ton cul dans ce lit !**  
\- Non ! »

Oh l'enfoiré.  
Il sort les yeux de chien battu.  
Tch. Quand je vous dis que c'est un manipulateur !  
Je lâche un long soupir avant de m'installer dans son lit, avant que le noiraud se blottisse contre mon torse. J'entends un vague merci, prononcé avec une voix exténuée.  
C'est un truc que j'ai compris. Quand Lu' et moi sommes en contact physique, je peux entendre sa voix, ces paroles, tout. Il ne sait pas comment c'est possible, et moi non plus, mais du coup, on a quelques conversations comme ça, quand on est juste tout les deux. Si je devais parler seul devant Sab', il me prendrait pour un fou. Même si je pourrais trouver une excuse rapidement.  
Ces conversions doivent rester entre le petit et moi, c'est tout.  
J'observe celui-ci dormir, avant de l'enlacer fortement, et de m'endormir à mon tour.

* * *

Je m'ennuie.  
Il est midi, Lu' est sous la douche, je surveille la bouffe comme convenu, et Sab' est pas là.  
Autant dire que le silence règne.  
J'entends le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge, avant de soupirer.  
Oh puis merde hein. Si quelque chose brûle, bah tant pis !  
Je retourne dans ma chambre puis m'affale sur le matelas en jouant avec mon portable, quand le plus jeune apparaît dans mon champs de vision.. avec u-ni-que-ment une serviette autour de la taille.

Putain.  
Je vais pas mentir, la vue est carrément plaisante.

Je dérive un peu trop mon regard là, ressaisis toi Portgas !  
Je le vois chercher quelque chose que je devine assez rapidement. Un boxer. Je me lève en attrapant celui qui traîne sur son lit, avant de la narguer avec, lui mettant presque sous le nez.

« - C'est ça que tu cherche Lu' ? ~ »

Il me regarde avant de se précipiter sur moi, une main tenant sa serviette, l'autre tendu vers le sous vêtement, que je tiens à hauteur, le bras tendu vers le haut. Je me délecte de ses joues rosies par la gêne, quand il se met sur la pointe des pieds essayant de gagner des centimètres. Désolé p'tit Lu', je reste plus grand que toi ! Je recule un peu, mais le noiraud bascule sur moi, nous faisant tomber sur le lit derrière nous.

.

.

Merde.

Luffy, mon p'tit Lu', est presque entrain de m'embrasser, ses lèvres étant à quelques millimètres des miennes, pendant qu'on se regarde dans les yeux, sans bouger. Nos souffles se mélangent, c'est insupportable.. son odeur.. Bordel.

Putain d'attirance.  
Putain de libido en manque.  
Putain de situation.

Puis je bug.  
Lu' m'embrasse furtivement, à peine une seconde, mais cette seconde me débloque.  
Après, dans le bon sens du terme ou pas, je sais pas.  
Ce que je sais, c'est que je rapplique, l'embrassant aussi, appuyant un peu plus le contact.  
Ça reste doux, et aérien, comme une brise..Sauf que j'ai pas envie qu'elle se brise. Ses lèvres, elle sont douces, comme je le pensais. Il s'accroche doucement à ma chemise en fondant sur moi, pendant que je l'enlace, en prolongeant le plus possible notre contact.

Puis on entend une porte calquer.

« - Je suis rentré ! »

On rompt immédiatement le baiser en se regardant. Luffy prend un teint cramoisi, avant de reprendre son boxer et de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en pensant à ce que je venais de faire, me demandant comment j'ai pu en arriver là..

* * *

À table, nous mangeons tranquillement le repas, miraculeusement rattrapé par Sabo, rigolant joyeusement à certaines histoires ou anecdotes. Quelques regards sont échangés avec mon protégé. Des regards timides, des regards hésitant, mais le blond ne semble pas les remarquer. Tant mieux !  
D'ailleurs, ce dernier se lève et nous demande de patienter, avant de s'éloigner. Lu' et moi nous regardons se questionnant au sujet de notre frère mais il rougit rapidement avant de détourner le regard.

Fallait s'y attendre..

« - Fermez les yeux! »

Bordel sale frangin démoniaque, qu'es-tu entrain de faire ? J'entends un bouchon sauter, et une odeur vint à mes narines.

Saké.  
Je connais assez cette odeur pour la connaître par cœur maintenant.

Je distingue qu'il en verse dans..trois récipients différents.  
Merde.  
Sab, tu vas pas faire ce que je pense ?

« - Ouvrez les yeux ! »

On obéit , curieux, puis voit trois coupelles rouges avec l'alcool dedans. Luffy nous regarde, complètement perdus, et on ricane.

« - C'est une vieille légende pirate. Elle dit que quand on échange une coupe de saké avec quelqu'un et qu'on en boit le contenu, on devient frère. _Explique Sabo_ »

Ensuite, il prend la coupelle, suivit de moi, et du plus jeune.

« -Alors je propose qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous soyons frères ! Kampaï ! »

Nous trinquons et buvons le breuvage quand une seule pensée se présente dans mon esprit.

 _Tu viens de me mettre un sacré frein Sabo..si tu savais dans quelle situation je suis frangin, tu en rirais, crois moi._

* * *

VOIIIIILA LE CHAPITRE 4 BOUCLÉ ! ENFIN !

Un petit chapitre ne disant pas grand-chose, faisant bien avancer les relations. Ce qui est nécessaire à l'histoire !  
Le prochain chapitre, il y aura une surprise mouahaha ~  
A vendredi prochain !


	6. Black, White and Roses

Bon ! En raison de mon retard envers ma bêta, je la remercie énormément, heureusement qu'elle était là pour m'aider à écrire :') ,  
J'espère que vous êtes pas trop trop troooop sensible pour ce chapitre, et sur ce,  
ENJOY IT !

* * *

 _Tout est blanc.  
Les yeux ouverts, je me redresse en regardant autour de moi._

 _« - Tout va bien, Ace. Je suis là. »_

 _Une main chaleureuse caresse, mes cheveux alors que j'observe la personne. De long_ _s_ _cheveux blonds et ondulés, des yeux bruns en amande, des tâches de rousseur et un magnifique sourire._

 _« - M.. Maman .. ? »_

 _Elle me sourit, alors que je repose ma tête sur ses genoux, laissant mes larmes couler librement, pendant que je lui saute au cou, l'enlaçant violemment. Elle me rend mon éreinte en me berçant doucement, chantonnant une douce mélodie. Après m'être calmé, pour le moment, je m'écarte puis l'observe, alors qu'elle essuie les sillons de larmes sur mes joues. Je regarde mes mains, puis mes vêtements, et soupire. J'ai sûrement le physique d'un enfant, mais pour le moment, je m'en moque éperdument._

 _« - Ce.. C'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas.. ?_  
 _\- C'en est un uniquement si tu le décides._  
 _\- Maman, je suis désolé.. Tu es.. pour moi.._  
 _\- Je suis ravie de t'avoir donné la vie Ace. Je suis fière de ce que tu es devenu. Je suis fière de toi. »_

 _Je la regarde, pendant que ma mère s'accroupit devant moi, posant sa douce main sur ma joue, retraçant la petite constellation qui tapisse mes joues._

 _« - Ne remet pas en cause ton existence Ace, d'accord ? Je veux que tu vives._  
 _\- Mais-_  
 _\- Je suis morte par choix. »_

 _Elle s'éloigne, pendant que je tente de la rejoindre, mais malheureusement, mes pieds sont comme ancrés dans le sol. Loin, si loin.._  
 _Elle se retourne une dernière fois vers moi, m'envoyant un baiser volant, quand une main sombre et noire lui couvre les yeux. Je lève un peu les yeux vers la créature._

 _Une ombre noire, accompagné d'ailes, de cornes, de longs ongles crochus noirs, ainsi qu'un regard rouge. Rouge sang._  
 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler, sa présence est juste.. flippante._

 _ **Plus que Law.**_

 _Il me lance un regard, avant d'annoncer avec une voix basse et roque._

 _« - Morte pour avoir choisi de donner naissance à un démon. »_

 _Puis une rafale de vent accompagnés d'amaryllis rouge. Je hurle le nom de ma mère alors que le paysage change autour de moi, ne devenant que blizzard et neige. Je me relève, observant le nouveau paysage, puis marche dans la neige et regarde de nouveau mes mains, avant de me rendre compte que mon corps est redevenu comme avant. Un corps de 21 ans. J'avance progressivement quand un tourbillon de vent et de glace tourne autour de moi, et d'une silhouette familière, nous encerclant._

 _ **Luffy.  
**_ _  
Il est devant moi, droit, les mains dans le dos, m'adressais un sourire tendre. Je reste fixe, lui rendant son regard, restant quand même sur mes gardes. On ne sait jamais._

 _« - C'est beau, pas vrai ? »_

 _Je continue de l'observer, pendant qu'il lève la tête vers le ciel, tendant sa main, ramassant un flocon qui fond quelques secondes après._

 _« - La neige est belle parce qu'elle est blanche. J'aime la neige parce que c'est blanc ! »_

 _Il se met face à moi, souriant avec ses joues rosies, mordu_ _es_ _par le froid. Je tente de m'approcher mais il recule, à chacun de mes pas. Il détourne à nouveau les yeux, recommençant son récit._

 _« - On dit souvent que le monde n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir, mais plutôt gris. La neige me fait penser que le monde est pur, qu'il est beau. Que les guerres n'existe pas, que tout recommence à zéro._  
 _\- Lu'.. »_

 _Il tourne son regard chocolat vers ma tête, qui, elle, ne peut cesser de l'admirer, pendant que mes oreilles boivent ses paroles. Puis les larmes roule_ _nt_ _sur ses joues, alors que son sourire demeure sur son sa bouille d'enfant. Et enfin.._

 _Du sang._

 _Du sang se rependant sur tout son ventre. D'abord, une petite tâche, elle s'élargit, encore et encore. Il s'écroule au sol, rependant le liquide chaud et visqueux sur ce tapis blanc étincelant, et j'accours immédiatement._

 _Déjà Maman._

 _Mais pas toi._

 _Je ne le supporterais pas, et je ne pourrais pas.._

 _Je le prends dans mes bras, observant ses yeux fermés, et ses lèvres bleutées, qui givrent doucement. Il r'ouvre ses paupières et m'observe, avant de reformer son putain de sourire. Je niche ma tête dans son cou,mordant mes lèvres et retenant mes larmes, sentant le tourbillon autour de nous se faire de plus en plus violent. Et un peu comme mon cœur, il se resserre autour de nous, comme un étau, faisant virevolter nos cheveux. Son souffle laisse échapper un nuage de froideur alors qu'il dépos_ _e_ _sa main, glacé, sur ma joue, où je sens que finalement, mes yeux expriment la tristesse de mon âme._

 _« - Je t'en pris Lu', pas toi, tu peux pas..._  
 _\- Regarde moi Ace. »_

 _Je me décroche de son cou, avant de le regarder, surplombant sa main de la mienne._

 _« - La neige, elle est belle, mais froide, tellement froide.._  
 _\- Laisse moi te réchauffer alors ! Et ça va aller, n'est-ce pas.. ? »_

 _Je m'accroche à des espoirs perdu, je le sais, mais j'en ai besoin._

 _« - Tu dois me laisser partir, tu le sais, et je sais que tu y arriveras. Ne garde pas de vieux démons. »_

 _Soudain, le paysage glacial et montagneux, se transforme en un champs de fleur_ _s_ _._

 _Des amaryllis rouges._

 _Les larmes coulant toujours, je regarde à nouveau le corps dans mes bras, serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne._

 _« - Maman.._  
 _\- J'ai envie de te voir rester ici Ace. Rester dans ce monde. Je t'observe, n'oublie pas.. N'oublie jamais. »_

 _Le paysage, et le corps permute, encore, encore, encore, et encore, avant que je me prenne la tête entre les mains, le tourbillon de neige poudreuse ainsi que de fleurs rouges, me laissant seul, face aux voix dans mon esprit. Mais une se démarque, bien mieux. Une qui ne sortira probablement jamais de ce_ _s lèvres_ _si tentatrice_ _s_ _, que j'ai goûté_ _es_ _._

 _« - Aishiteru, Ace.. »_

* * *

La respiration haletante, la sueur collant à ma peau, le regard fuyant, cherchant une silhouette familière, sentant la pomme et le biscuit. Je me lève d'un coup et pars dans la salle de bain, passant un peu d'eau sur mon visage, avant de regarder par la fenêtre,

Tout est blanc.  
De la neige.  
Luffy.

Je me précipite en bas des escaliers, ne prenant même pas la peine d'attraper une veste pour me couvrir, malgré les températures sûrement négative, n'étant vêtu que d'un unique jogging. Je sors de la maison, bien silencieuse, avant de courir dehors.

Sauf que, j'avais pas calculé la plaque de verglas.

Et grâce à elle - merci le karma - je me ramasse par terre, faisant éclater le rire de Sabo, qui résonne doucement à mes oreilles.

« - Bah alors Ace, on tient plus debout ? »

Je le regarde complètement avant de détendre. Si Sab' est là, alors tout va bien.  
Mais je ne vois toujours pas Luffy, et j'ai peur, malgré moi. Alors d'une voix totalement étranglée, j'annonce mes doutes.

« - Où est Lu'..?  
\- Hum ? Il est parti sous la douche. Mais pour pas te déranger, vu que tu dormais, il est allé dans la mienne. »

Un long soupir de soulagement sort de ma gorge, pendant que je me relève, me frottant le postérieur, cherchant à éliminer le froid et la douleur.

« - Tu veux que j'appelle Law ? ~  
\- _Urusai_ ! »

Il rit sous mon air renfrogné, alors qu'un poids saute sur mon dos, m'arrêtant avec une expression rassurés. Parce que cette odeur, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

« **\- Ace, t'es tout froid, c'est bizarre !** »

Il est vrai que je frisonne énormément, et je me retiens de tousser, d'éternuer, et de rentrer.  
Oui, c'est stupide, je sais.

« - Il neige ! »

On regarde le ciel, et le poids sur mes épaules part.

 _« - C'est beau, pas vrai ?»_

Ces paroles me reviennent en pleine poire.  
Faut plus que j'y pense.

Lu' descend de mes épaules et avance un peu en regardant les flocons tombés, tendant la main pour les attraper. Il les observent mais fait vite la moue en les voyant fondre.

 _« - La neige est belle parce qu'elle est blanche. J'aime la neige parce que c'est blanc ! »_

Putain, ça va me hanter bordel.

Je souris en le voyant si extasié devant ce temps d'hiver, puis éternue. Maa ! J'aurais du m'y attendre, en étant torse nu, sans gilet et un jogging, pieds nus en plus, y a de quoi attraper la mort sérieux ! Je renifle un coup avant de rentrer, laissant derrière moi un blondinet et un gosse plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.

* * *

Je peste en voyant Law, jubilé devant mes joues rouges.

« - 38,6. T'es bon pour bouffer quelques médoc' Portgas.  
\- J'avais pas remarqué merci. _P_ _estais-je_ _._  
\- T'es vraiment con à avoir fait ça. »

Je réponds rien et me contente de grogner, avant de me prendre les pilules, et le verre d'eau que me tend Law, et de tout avaler.  
J'ai eu une fois de la fièvre, j'ai pris deux trucs, et en deux jours j'étais guéri, donc je m'en soucis pas trop, ça passera vite.

« - D'ailleurs, je vais examiner le gosse en même temps. »

"Le gosse", qui n'est d'autre que Lu', est pour le moment accroché à mon bras, à mes côtés, à me dire qu'il n'apprécie pas Law, qu'il me touche trop.  
Ce jaloux possessif.  
Il doit me prendre pour de la bouffe, c'est pas possible. Faudrait que je lui demande avec quoi il me compare tient, ça pourrait être drôle !  
Mais bref, à l'annonce du sadique, il se met derrière moi, me serrant contre lui, comme un bouclier. Fronçant les sourcils envers Law, je m'exprime clairement.

« - On peut savoir pourquoi ?  
\- Je dois te rappeler sa cicatrice ? Puis je veux vérifier s'il n'a rien d'autre.  
\- Hum. Laisse pas trop traîner tes pattes.  
\- Je le violerais pas. Enfin, pas maintenant, _rajout_ _a_ _-t-il avec un rire sinistre.  
_ -Dépêche et saoule pas ! »

Il rit doucement, toujours d'un ton bas et sensuel - oui bon, je décris seulement -.

Lu' s'accroche à mon t-shirt, montrant bien son envie d'obéir.

« **\- Ace, je veux pas..**  
\- Pourquoi tu veux pas ?  
 **\- ...**  
\- Lu' ?  
\- **Je veux pas c'est tout !** »

Et sur ce, il se lève et s'enfuit en direction de la chambre.

Euh, oui mais non quoi !  
Sabo l'attrape avant, pendant que mon protégé se débat violemment.

« - Luffy arrête ! Law va pas te tuer ! »

Je le vois grimacé, quand le blond le prend contre lui.

« - Sab' lâche le !  
\- Ace, commence pas, Law lui fera rien !  
\- Non mais t'es entrain de lui faire mal ! »

Je le reprends contre moi, alors que Lu' est sur le point de s'effondrer. Je le maintiens, une main dans le dos, quand une plainte douloureuse résonne dans mon esprit. Je l'assois doucement, pendant qu'il s'agrippe à moi avec un tel force, une telle peur..

« - Law, regarde son dos. »

Il n'ajoute rien et se contente de couper le t-shirt.  
Tu me dois deux t-shirt Trafalgar.  
J'oublierai pas, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

« - Putain, mais c'est quoi ça.  
\- Quoi ? »

Je passe mon regard par dessus la tête du noiraud, et regarde son dos, puis remonte là où étaient posés les yeux du doc'. Une fine, horrible cicatrice, en plus d'être rougeâtre et boursouflés, est présente sur sa nuque, descendant le long de la colonne, s'arrêtant avant les omoplates.

« - Bon, il va venir quelques jours avec moi, que je refasse le travail, et que je désinfecte.  
\- Hors de question.  
\- Ace, si notre petit frère en a besoin, alors Law l'emmènera ! _Annon_ _ça_ _Sabo._  
\- Et bah moi je vous dis que non !  
-Portgas, commence pas à faire ton gamin chiant. Le gosse en a besoin.  
-Urusai, j'suis pas un gamin d'abord ! Et Lu' bougera pas d'ici, il va rester avec moi !  
-Il va venir avec moi point final. Tu commences à me gonfler _.  
_ -Même pas en rêve ! _Continuais-je_ _en serrant Luffy contre moi._ Il va rester près de moi et puis c'est tout, pas question qu'il s'en aille avec un médecin pervers comme toi !  
\- Ah ? Bah alors Portgas, t'es amoureux ? »

Putain.  
La question à 100 000 yens.  
Ça fait un petit moment que je me la pose, et que j'arrive pas à comprendre, surtout quand Lu' en rajoute une couche.

La dernière fois, j'ai lâchement cédé. Quand il était allongé sur moi, avec juste sa serviette, j'ai pas pu résister. Lu' n'y connaît rien, et je me suis senti coupable, mais il me fait encore plus douter et culpabiliser quand il recommence sans cesse.

 _«_ _ **\- Aaaaaace !  
**_ _\- Non !_ _ **  
\- Mais pourquoi ?!  
**_ _\- Parce que non. »_

 _Nous sommes le 31 octobre, et Sab' a voulu montrer le concept d'Halloween._  
 _Sauf que je l'ai haïs sur le moment._  
 _Luffy est déguisé en chat noir._  
 _Mais genre super sexy._  
 _La tenue noire, bien courte, avec les oreilles, la queue et les papattes aux mains. Sans oublier le collier avec la clochette bien sûr._  
 _Et actuellement, il est allongé sur moi, me réclamant des baisers. Tout ça, parce qu'au coin d'un couloir, à l'abri des regards du blond, je lui ai volé quelques baisers assez rapides et furtifs. Baisers qu'il me réclame à nouveau._  
 _Et puis, pestant sous mon maquillage de vampire, je lui prends le menton avant de l'attirer à moi et de l'embrasser passionnément, voir un peu bestialement._

 _J'ai de plus en plus besoin d'une chose, que je ne peux prendre, et ça me frustre plus qu'autre chose._

 _Lu' se retire doucement, reprenant son souffle, les joues rosies, avant de se blottir contre moi, voulant dormir tranquillement._

 _Lu'.. tu me rend fou avec tout ça._

« - Ace. »

La voix de Law me ramène à la réalité, et quand je vois Lu' lâcher un cri silencieux, je me réveille instantanément. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux et rassurants, pendant que Law nettoie minutieusement la cicatrice, comme il peut du moins.

« - Ace. Faut qu'il vienne.  
\- Non.  
\- Ace putain ça peut dégénérer vite ce genre de conneries ! »

Je soupire et lui donne mon accord, quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Sabo part ouvrir, pendant que je regarde, inquiet, Lu', et j'entends quelque chose qui me plaît énormément.  
Une chose qui arrive toujours au bon moment.  
Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« - Jii-chan ! »

* * *

FIIIIIIN DU CHAPITRE 5 !  
Bordel, je l'ai fini aujourd'hui même, et j'ai galérer. (Oui parce que 4H de sommeil c'est pas beaucoup mais j'ai quand même voulu le finir pour vous bande de petits fous que vous êtes.)

Vous avez une idée de qui est Jii-chan ? ~  
Leur oncle, va être très important, et surprenant !  
À partir de la, vous allez sûrement vous posez encore plus de question que d'habitude, parce que les vraies choses vont – enfin - commencer ! ~  
À vendredi prochain ! _  
_


	7. Merry Christmas

Voiiiiilà ! J'ai réussi. Pardonnez moi pour la semaine dernière, mais je vous ai dit pourquoi je pense, mais ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai eu une très grosse fatigue, ainsi que des problèmes personnels, donc je n'avais pas fini de rédiger, voir pas commencer. Je me souviens plus.  
MAIS LE VOICI, LE VOILÀ.  
Petit mot de ma bêta → Mot. (L'humouuur. Bref, vous allez la tuer pour ce chapitre. Je spoile pas juste je préviens gentiment. LA BISE)  
Sur ce,  
ENJOY IT ! ~

* * *

 _« - Jii-chan ! »_

Je regarde en direction de la porte, où entre quelqu'un.  
Un homme d'une cinquante d'années, les cheveux grisonnant, accompagnés d'une mèche rebelle sur son visage, avec une barbe de même couleur que son cuir chevelu. Une cicatrice dominante sur son œil droit, et enfin, un sourire de vainqueur, présent sur son visage.  
Silver Rayleigh.  
Notre jii-chan.

« - Ace, tu peux lâcher le gamin, j'ai terminé. »

Je le regarde avant que Lu' ne m'enlace, observant Rayleigh.

« **\- C'est qui ?  
** \- T'as plus mal ? T'es sûr que ça va ?  
 **\- Non, Traffy m'a fait du bien !** »

Je me retiens violemment de rire, alors que le doc' range son matériel, en me laissant un regard indifférent.  
Sûrement qu'il me prend pour un fou, pour pas changer.  
Mais il reprend vite son activité, me laissant tranquillement, avec mon protégé.

« **\- C'est qui le papi ?  
** \- Notre oncle.  
 **\- Hum..** »

Lu' le fixe un bon moment, voir un long. Je n'entends plus aucune de ses paroles pendant ce temps, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans sa mémoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond et le vieux arrivent vers nous.

Fixant Luffy dans l'encadrement, sous le sourire de Sabo, Jii-chan perd toutes expressions, comme Lu' précédemment.  
Ils s'observent, comme prêt à combattre sous chaque mouvement de l'adversaire.

 _Et sur le coup, je ne vois pas la main crispée, accrochée à l'encadrement de porte, retenant son possesseur._

« - Et bien mon grand, tu ne me présente pas ?

\- Hein ? Ha.. euh.. Jii-chan ! Je te présente Lu', enfin Luffy. Notre petit frère avec Sabo !  
\- Hé bien, enchanté, Luffy-kun. S _ouri_ _a_ _l'ancien_ »

Luffy, qui continue de l'observer depuis le début de la conversation, se ressaisit, et obtempère un petit sourire timide.

 _Timide.. quand on sait qu'il me réclame toujours des baisers et tout le reste.._

« - Votre petit frère ? J'ignorais avoir un troisième neveu de cœur !  
\- Et bien.. On l'a soigné alors qu'il était à la rue.. et blessé.. »

Les images défilent de nouveau dans ma tête, et c'est dur.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont réellement, mais mes sentiments sont assez fort pour me mettre la boule au ventre, et me couper l'appétit.

Si c'est possible.

« - Comme ça se fait ? _Questionn_ _a_ _notre oncle._  
\- On ne sait pas.  
\- Vous ne lui avez pas demandé ?  
\- C'est délicat.. Il ne parle pas. Il sait communiquer avec nous, mais pas par la parole en tout cas. On lui apprend ce qu'on peut en plus.  
\- Je vois. Vous m'impressionnerez toujours mes garçons !  
\- _Arigato, Jii-chan_. »

Tous les trois ricanons en cœur, sous le regard chocolat du plus jeune, qui se pose, je pense, pas mal de questions.

« **\- Ace.  
** \- Qu'est ce qui a Lu' ?  
 **\- Il s'appelle comment ?  
** \- Rayleigh.  
 **\- Huuuum...il a l'air cool !** »

Je pouffe de rire en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, et notre oncle approche, jusqu'à être à nos côtés, avant qu'il s'accroupisse et observe Lu'.  
La personne concernée le regarde aussi, restant blottit contre moi.  
Puis une main légèrement ridée se pose sur ses cheveux noirs en batailles, les caressant doucement, tandis que le noiraud ferme les yeux , laissant sa tête contre mon torse, profitant des caresses, ce qui nous arrache, évidemment, un sourire attendrit.

« - Hé bien hé bien, Noël risque d'être agiter cette année alors, c'est ça ?  
\- T'as pas idée.. _Soupir_ _a_ _le blond_ »

Le vieux rit aux éclats, pendant que je sens un poids lourd sur moi.  
Bon bah, Lu' a perdu contre le sommeil on dirait.

Je lui caresse les cheveux, comme ma mère l'aurait fait autre fois avec moi.  
Ma mère..

Ma mère est morte pour moi, et à l'approche de Noël, ainsi que de Nouvel An, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire des tas, et des tas de cauchemar.  
D'où mon réveille chaotique ce matin.  
Mais je n'arrive toujours pas comprendre pourquoi Luffy vient dans mes rêves ainsi. Je veux dire.. on a pas de lien ! Bon oui, il est mon petit frère de cœur - merci Sabo - et peut-être plus, même si pour le moment j'arrive pas vraiment savoir.  
Je me demande juste une chose, chaque jour qu'il passe à nos côtés.  
À mes côtés..

 _Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir tous les deux Luffy, pour qu'on soit ainsi ?_

* * *

« - Ace, laisse Luffy mettre l'étoile.  
\- Non !  
\- Tu fais vraiment l'enfant là !  
-M'en fous ! Tradition oblige, je la mets !  
-Tradition de quoi ? C'est juste tes stupides idées ça !  
\- _Urusai na_!  
\- Donne moi cette étoile !  
\- Non ! Va te faire cuire les pâtes qui te servent de cheveux !  
\- Et toi va t'acheter un cerveau avec une réflexion en plus !  
\- Mais je t'emmerde profond Sabo !  
\- T'es pas assez sportif pour ça mon gros.  
\- Je vais te tuer. »

Je poursuis le blond, qui court dans toute la maison, complètement hilare.  
Vous vous demandez pourquoi ?  
Bah, tout simplement que c'est la veille de Noël, et qu'on est entrain de faire le sapin ensemble, pendant que Lu', qui voulait nous faire un gâteau "en surprise", est dans la cuisine accompagné de Rayleigh qui l'aide. Et notre magnifique blond préféré voudrait faire la surprise à Lu' en lui demandant d'accrocher l'étoile de Noël.  
Sauf que désolé, mais ça, c'est mon job. Je vois pas pourquoi ce petit manipulateur devrait mettre l'étoile sacré du Dieu absolu !

Alors je lui cours après, sauf qu'au détour du couloir bah..

 _Merde, il est où ?!_

Soudain, l'étoile qui était dans mes mains disparaît.  
Sabo qui est derrière, a osé l'attraper sous mon nez ?  
Je vais définitivement le tuer.

« - Sab' rends moi ça !  
\- Va te faire ! Laisse les jeunes prendre la relève papi !  
\- T'es sûr que tu veux me provoquer ?  
\- T'arrive encore parler ? Je pensais que ton dentier absorbait toute ta salive !  
\- T'es un homme mort ! »

Mon traître de frère court à nouveau ailleurs, et je le suis rapidement en braillant de nombreuses insultes contre lui, pour finalement arriver en cuisine.  
Et me calmant facilement, je regarde le noiraud, qui s'applique à remuer la pâte dans le saladier.

Il s'applique, je le vois bien.

Les sourcils froncés, le poignet fouettant la mixture énergiquement, on voit qu'il tient énormément à réussir sa recette.  
Il soupire silencieusement et pose tout, avant de se masser les poignets.

Recette au chocolat ? Miam ~

Je l'enlace par derrière et lui prend ses mains, massant doucement le gêne musculaire, dû à trop de mouvements, trop rapidement. Et j'esquisse un sourire quand un autre illumine tendrement son visage.

« - Alors tu t'en sors ?  
 **\- Hum ! C'est plus facile que ce que je pensais, ça va !  
** \- D'ailleurs Rayleigh ne devait pas t'aider ?  
 **\- Il est parti il y a pas longtemps, il devait faire quelque chose.** **M** **ais il revient vite il a dit !  
** \- Je vois. »

Un silence s'installe, pendant qu'il reste bien contre moi, tandis que je le soulage toujours.  
J'observe un peu plus son visage et pouffe, voyant de la farine parsemer ses joues, ainsi que quelques traces de chocolat. La vue est vraiment adorable à vrai dire, c'est tellement innocent et enfantin.  
Ça fait du bien, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute.  
Et encore plus quand c'est Luffy qui l'apporte.

« **\- Ace.  
** \- _Nani_ , Lu' ?  
 **\- J'veux un bisous.  
** \- Lu', Sab' peut nous voir ! Puis Rayleigh aussi !  
 **\- J'm'en fou ! Puis le vieux est pas là !  
** \- Peu importe ! J'ai dit non, c'est non ! »

Il gonfle ses joues, et détourne le regard.  
Désolé Lu', mais si Jii-chan nous voit, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait penser, et ce qu'il pourrait dire.  
J'ai déjà beaucoup souffert de certaines paroles, ou de certaines actions, et n'ai ni envie que ça le blesse lui, ou que sa me blesse moi.

Non.

En fait, je veux surtout qu'il ne soit pas blessé lui.  
Je le supporterais pas.

« **\- Neh, Ace..  
** \- Hum ?  
 **\- Tu veux pas goûter ? Je sais pas si c'est bon !  
** \- Si tu veux, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera très bon, j'en suis sûr. »

Je tends le bras vers le récipient, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'arrête soudainement. Je le vois en prendre un peu sur son doigt, avant de le prendre en bouche pour manger la préparation, avant qu'il ne se retourne rapidement, m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je grogne rapidement contre lui mais me laisse vite emporter, lui prenant les hanches pour coller nos bassins, alors que ses mains s'agrippent à moi. Une à ma joue, une à mon cou.  
Il prolonge le plus possible, avant de se retirer, manquant d'air.

 _Putain.._

Lu' a les joues rosies, et les yeux embués. De plaisir ? Je sais pas. Mais ce que je sens, c'est que j'arrive presque plus à réfléchir. Je lui lèche doucement la lèvres inférieur, et par la surprise, il ouvre doucement la bouche.

Juste ce qu'il faut, pour que je réussisse à passer ma langue.  
On se colle un peu plus l'un à l'autre, savourant chacun la chaleur, l'odeur, et l'existence même de nos peau en contact, de muscles en combat, et de nos cœur au battement synchronisés.  
Bordel.  
Faut que j'arrête.  
Je dois écouter ma raison et arrêter, avant de faire une connerie.

 **« - Ace.. »**

On se retire d'un commun accord silencieux, avant de se fixer longuement, très longuement.

Luffy se blottit finalement contre moi, respirant fortement mon odeur, alors que ma tête repose sur son crâne.

« **\- Alors ?  
** \- Alors quoi ?  
\- **Bah c'était bon ou pas ? Je veux vraiment savoir !** »

J'explose de rire à ses paroles tellement simplistes et innocentes. C'est Lu' tout craché !  
La mine boudeuse, je ris encore plus avant de l'embrasser rapidement, lui appuyant sur les joues.

« -C'était délicieux Lu', mais tu devrais enfourner pour le finir à temps. »

Le sourire collé au lèvres, il recommence sa recette, alors que je me dirige vers la porte pour sortir, alors que mon petit frère démoniaque me regarde d'un air attendri, avant de me mettre l'étoile sous le nez, et de courir à nouveau dans le sens opposé à moi.

« - SAB' REVIENS ICI ! »

* * *

Tous autour de la table, on mange tranquillement le repas préparer par chacun, un minimum.  
Le 24 décembre.  
Le réveillon de Noël.

Jii-chan nous fait rêver de cette fête depuis qu'on est gosse à vrai dire, et il a toujours tout fait pour nous satisfaire. Nous faire plaisir, nous offrir de jolies choses, ainsi que de beaux souvenirs. Et de voir Sabo, Jii-chan, et Luffy réunit, autour de la table, à mes côtés, je crois que c'est l'un des plus beau réveillon qui soit.

Le vieil homme se lève pour aller chercher le dessert préparé par le benjamin, pendant que j'admire un peu plus mes frères.

Sabo est habillé très classe, comme toujours.  
Chemise blanche, jean noir plutôt serré - enfin, "slim" comme il dit -, chaussures noires, vernis, de ville, et une coupe à peu près correcte, bien que naturelle. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait la classe. Une sorte de classe anglaise, de noblesse, que personne n'a. Mais Sabo peut dire ce qu'il veut, je suis sûr qu'il fait fureur auprès de la gente féminine.

Ou masculine, faut voir. Je m'en fous un peu en fait.

Luffy lui, est dans le même style, puisque Sabo a voulu l'habiller pour l'occasion.  
Chemise, un peu débraillée, hors d'un simple jeans délavé, avec des chaussures de ville aussi, achetée pour l'occasion, avec un chapeau noir classique, qui relève le tout dans un style jeune et décontracté. Moins classe, moins noble, mais ça fait tout un charme, et je sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est juste comme ça.

Et notre Jii-chan, toujours la classe, dans un costume tout ce qu'il y a de plus traditionnel. Mais vous savez, ce genre de vieux qui ont la classe avec n'importe quoi ? Bah c'est exactement lui !

Il revient et on entame la fin du repas, sous les rires, les sourires, la joie, et la bonne humeur.  
Un simple moment en famille.

Puis enfin, minuit sonne.  
Et le vieux nous lance un regard, avec un hochement de tête révélateur.

Et comme deux gamins, Sab' et moi on part rapidement sous le sapin, prendre les paquets cadeaux. Comme deux enfants.

On distribue rapidement chaque cadeaux à son possesseur, pendant que Lu' nous regarde, complètement perdu.  
On rie doucement avec le blond avant de lui prendre les deux mains, et de le tirer vers nous. Déséquilibré, il tombe sur moi, qui le réceptionne sans problème, voir tendrement.

Sabo reçoit du nouveau matériel pour écrire des romans, et d'autres livres qu'il n'avait pas encore.  
Jii-chan reçoit une nouvelle flasque* à alcool, ainsi que de nouvelles chemises.  
Lu' reçoit aussi des livres, et un ensemble de vêtement. Un bermuda bleu, et un gilet rouge à capuche, avec un peu fourrure blanche*.

Et moi..  
Une magnifique gourmette, ainsi qu'un magnifique collier en argent, avec comme pendentif une bague  
Les deux étant gravé d'un message.

" _N'oublie pas qui tu es, et qui nous sommes._ S.R"  
" _Baka aniki_! A.S.L"

Je souris niaisement, alors qu'on se remercie tous, malgré la gêne de certaines personnes.

« - J'crois bien que c'est le meilleur Noël de ma vie.  
\- Tu deviens niais grand frère ! Ricane doucement Sabo, resserrant l'étreinte _.  
\- Baka otouto. _»

On sourit, et on harcèle notre oncle pour avoir une histoire, comme quand nous étions petits, avant qu'il ne cesse rapidement sous nos yeux de chiots.

« - Bien bien, qu'est-ce-que vous voulez écouter ?  
\- Choisis ! Mais un nouveau truc cette fois !  
-Je vais vous raconter un voyage alors.. »

On s'assoit tous près du feu, Lu' entre mes jambes, Sabo à mes côtés, et Jii-chan nous faisant face.

« - Il y a longtemps, j'ai rencontré un homme, il était merveilleux, et on est tout de suite devenu de très bon ami. Peu de temps après, on a décidé de partir ensemble vers de nouveaux pays, vers de nouveaux horizons. Un jour, il m'a fait visiter un endroit qui était rempli de nuage, rempli de bienveillance et de bonté.. un paradis. Il m'a fait voyager dans tellement d'endroits, vous n'en découvrirez jamais la moitié dans votre vie, même si je vous le souhaite de tout cœur mes garçons. _Souri_ _t_ _Rayleigh._  
\- Et ensuite ?! _S'exclam_ _a_ _-t-on avec le blond._ »

Et le vieil homme, rigolant de notre réaction, nous raconte de nombreuses péripéties, accompagnés de son ami.  
J'aimerais vivre aussi librement qu'il l'a fait, comme une sorte d'envol.

* * *

Je dors paisiblement quand j'entends tambouriner à la porte de notre chambre. Je grogne, sachant pertinemment qui est l'auteur.

Sabo.

« - T'sais qu'c'est ouvert Sab' putain.. »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, je perçois le souffle court, et la respiration sifflante de ce dernier. J'ouvre donc les yeux, me les frottant passablement pour mieux le voir, avant de me redresser sur mes coudes.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a.. ?  
\- Ils ont disparus ! Disparus Ace ! Il ne reste plus qu'une lettre ! Une pauvre putain de lettre Bordel !  
\- Attend.. Calme toi, de quoi tu parles ? Qui a disparu ?  
\- Jii-chan et Luffy ! »

Mon cerveau bug. Je me redresse vivement, avant de regarder le lit de Lu'.. vide.  
Le blond vient s'asseoir près de moi, me montrant la fameuse lettre.

 _" Sabo, Ace.  
Nous partons avec Luffy. Ne cherchez pas où nous sommes, ne cherchez pas à nous contacter, et ne chercher pas à nous retrouver. Nous sommes sûrement déjà loin à l'heure qu'il est.  
C'est vraiment important. Autant pour vous que pour votre petit frère.  
S'il vous plaît, pas de bêtises jusqu'à mon retour.  
Je vous raconterais tout, je vous le promet._

 _Votre Jii-chan qui vous aimes._  
 _S.R_."

Je relis les lignes plusieurs fois.  
Je comprends plus rien..

« - Il y avait celle-ci aussi.. »

Le blond m'en tend une autre, que je m'empresse de lire.

 _" Mes grands frères..  
Sumimasen, je pars précipitamment, mais je vous dirais tout. Je suis désolé d'être un si mauvais petit frère..  
Grands ont été nos rires. Rares ont été nos disputes, même inexistantes. Et vous savez pourquoi ? C'est tout simplement parce que vous êtes les meilleurs nii-san possible, je pourrais jamais vous remercier d'avoir fait tant pour moi.. Est-ce que vous allez m'oublier ? Je n'espère pas, puisque si je ne reviens pas, je ne vous oublierais JAMAIS._

 _Je vous aime de tout mon cœur.. A.S.L ?_  
 _Luffy."_

Putain.  
 _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

* * *

CHAAAAAPITRE 6 BOUCLÉ.  
J'avoue avoir eu du mal pour ce chapitre, et la fatigue aide pas. [En même temps si tu te couchais plus tôt.] (Urusaiiiii)

*Une flasque à alcool et l'étui qu'on a souvent en métal pour transporter l'alccol, comme les cow-boys à l'époque !  
*La même tenue que Luffy dans le film 3D2Y.

Jii-chan = Forme pour désigner affectueusement l'oncle.  
Arigato = Merci.  
Urusai na ! = Tais toi !  
Nani = Quoi ?  
Baka aniki ! = Idiot de grand frère !  
Baka otouto = Idiot de petit frère.  
Sumimasen = Pardon.  
Nii-san = Grand frère.

Bon, j'me suis fait engueuler par ma très cher bêta. Alors au sujet de la disparition de Lu' et Rayleigh, il y a un indice dans une lettre. Je vous laisse chercher.  
A vendredi prochain pour encore plus d'action et de mystère ! ~


	8. Indications

Bon ! Vous m'avez tous détesté pour la fin.

Je comprends.  
Mais je regrette rien ~ *s'enfuit loiiiin*

Petit mot de ma bêta → Vous en faites pas moi aussi je l'ai insulté pour la fin. Et pour le joli petit indice dans le chapitre 6 que personne n'a trouvé (Sauf moi et Nakami, vu qu'on est super intelligente TwT) [C'est faux.]

 **DÉDICACE** : À ma super grande sœur de cœur, que j'aime énormément, et que je rêve de voir, malgré la distance, et surtout à qui j'ai fait un coup de pute avec le chapitre précédent HUMHUM.  
Je tiens à te remercier de m'avoir traiter de pute suite à cette magnifique fin, et je tiens à te dire bravo d'avoir trouver l'indice que personnes n'a trouvé ~ J'espère que tu apprécieras bien plus celui-ci ! [Et tu verras que tes idées complètement WTF sont à bannir de cette fiction c:]  
D'ailleurs, voici son lien FanFiction →  u/5782818/Miss-Nakami

Ce chapitre contient plus de mot (actuellement, plus de 3000, alors que je me respectais à une fourchette 2500 mots) pour me faire pardonnez de cette fin si infâme qui vous a fait sortir vos armes contre moi ! [Nan en vrai elle devait faire beaucoup de mot pour mettre tous ce qu'il fallait.] (L'écoutez pas. JE VEUX FAIRE PLAISIR) [Plaisir ? Bah ferme ta gueule ! **Clapclapclap** ] (Heu..ouai bah hein ! Ok.)  
Si vous réfléchissez bien, vous aurait peut être, quelques réponses à vos (je suppose nooooombreuses) questions, à vous de voir ~

Sur ce,  
ENJOY IT ~

* * *

Cinq jours.  
Cinq. Putain. De. Jours.

120 heures que je ne dors et mange quasiment pas.  
7 200 minutes qu'on cherche où ils sont partis.  
432 000 secondes que Luffy et Ji-chan ont disparu.

Avec Sab', on se creuse la tête, mais rien, aucune nouvelle, aucune information, que dalle.  
Et franchement, mes nerfs commencent à saturer. Même au boulot, je deviens presque infâme. Cinq jours bordel de merde ! Je commence à avoir des sautes d'humeur de plus en plus violentes, alors que le cruel manque de sommeil ne m'aide pas. Marco me parle plus sèchement, Tatch lui, fait l'inverse, il ne me parle presque plus, ou quand il le fait, c'est d'une voix clair, sans accro, sans rien. Même pas un peu de joie de vivre, plus rien..  
Izou lui, essaye à tout prix de me tirer les vers du nez, alors que je l'ignore, essayant de ne pas empirer les choses, parce que je ne veux pas les blesser.  
Vraiment pas.

Pour le moment, je suis tranquillement au bar, à regarder un bon groupe de heavy rock.  
J'entends la voix de Marco, mais elle est tellement lointaine, ainsi qu'un bruit de verre fracassé.  
Et c'est le noir.

* * *

« - ..ndez ? »

Une voix m'appelle.  
J'ai mal au crâne, j'ai plus conscience de ce qui m'entoure, et j'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Parce que je sais que je vais retrouver ce manque, ce vide, une fois éveillé.

« -..monsieur.. ?»

Laissez moi ! Je veux pas me réveiller. Pas encore. Mais mes yeux en décident autrement, et s'ouvrent, avec mon désaccord. Je cligne des yeux en voyant de la lumière, et deux personnes penchées sur moi.

« - Monsieur est-ce que vous m'entendez ?  
\- Oui..  
\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
\- Ace..  
\- Bien. Quel âge avez-vous ?  
\- 21..  
\- En quelle années sommes-nous ?  
\- 2016..  
\- Ok. Vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Non..  
\- Vous êtes tombé alors que vous étiez en service. Vous aviez un verre à la main qui s'est brisé lors de la chute, qui vous a fait une entaille sur le front. Vous êtes resté inconscient plusieurs minutes avec un Glasgow* de 11. Ce qui veut à peu près dire que vous vous êtes réveillé il y a peu, mais n'aviez pas totalement conscience de vous, nous répondant des choses confuses, alors que votre réponse motrice était orientée. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous redressez ?  
\- Oui.. »

Je me sens vidé, et j'ai encore du mal à vraiment réaliser tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, alors que je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'il m'a dit, à part la chute. Je me redresse péniblement, m'appuyant avec les mains à l'avant, pour me retenir de tomber devant, avant qu'un type me retienne doucement le bras. Mon corps est tremblant, alors que ma tête tourne.

« - Ace, tout va bien ?  
\- Tête qui tourne.. j'ai l'impression de tomber..  
\- Chris, apporte l'appareil à glycémie* s'il te plait. »

Son collègue part vers le matériel, avant de revenir avec un drôle de petit machin. Il me pique le bras, faisant rouler une goutte de sang sur mon bras, avant d'en prendre un peu, faisant fonctionner la machine.  
Dormir.. J'en ai besoin.. et mes yeux veulent se fermer tout seul, alors que je lutte contre moi-même pour rester conscient.

« - Ace, gardez les yeux ouvert. Parlez moi en attendant.  
\- J'ai rien à vous dire.. _Ricanais-je_ _faiblement._  
\- Depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas mangé ?  
\- 'Sais pas.. 24 heures, peut-être plus..  
\- Vous avez bu de l'alcool depuis ?  
\- P't'être un verre.. pour goûter ce que je préparais.. _Répondis-je_ _en fermant doucement les yeux._ »

Le combat est beaucoup trop dur. J'abandonne, fermant quelques instants mes paupières, mais les ré-ouvrant vite, ne voulant pas replonger.  
Juste un petit effort.

« - Dan', il nous tape une hypo* de fou ! _Dit soudainement le collègue._  
\- Combien ?  
\- 0,43.  
\- Prends le Glucagen* et fais le lui. Donne moi aussi un verre d'eau sucré. Ace, on va vous injecter quelque chose pour vous sentir mieux, mais vous devez boire ça. »

Il me tend le verre rempli de liquide, que je prends sans discuter. J'ai pas le temps de rechigner de toute façon, Sabo doit être mort d'inquiétude, comme tout les autres. Je bois le verre non sans une grimace, puisque le ventre vide se fit ressentir.

« - Mangez ça aussi. »

Je prends le petit gâteau qu'il me tend et le mange, ressentent un aiguille dans mon bras. Beaucoup trop faible, je ne dis rien, me contentant de manger.

* * *

Une fois les autorités parties, que j'ai grandement remercié, mes amis, ainsi que mon frère, se précipitent sur moi, qui suis assis sur une chaise.  
Le blond me saute au cou en m'enlaçant, alors que je lui rends doucement son étreinte.

« - Ace putain j'ai eu si peur.. Fait plus jamais ça !  
\- Comme si je l'avais voulu..  
\- Si tu nous avais parlé de tes problèmes, peut-être que ça serait pas arrivé _yoi._ _Me toisa_ _Marco, en colère, malgré que son soulagement soit bien plus grand. »_

Je détourne le regard, alors que Shirohige me surplombe de sa taille, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« - _Oyaji_.. Je-  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes ici avant que tu te sois correctement reposé, que tu ais repris des force, et que tu ais repris une vie à peu près saine. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
\- Oui _Oyaji_.. »

Je me pince un peu les lèvres à la sanction. Je m'en doutais vraiment, mais il a l'air tellement déçu, et c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal.  
Ils ont tous l'air déçu.  
Et c'est ma faute.

Je me lève doucement et m'incline devant eux, m'excusant pleinement auprès d'eux, avant qu'une grande main se pose sur mon crâne.

« - Ace, ici, nous sommes ta famille. Une famille se protège et se respecte, mais elle se confie aussi, et partage ses problèmes avec ses frères, ou même son père. Compris ?  
\- _Haï, Oyaji_. »

Après avoir parlé de l'événement de ce soir, et surtout de l'inquiétude de certains, ainsi qu'un court récit pour raconter comment je suis tombé, je me lève doucement avec Sabo, avant qu'on ne rentre tranquillement à la maison. Et une fois à destination, je pose mes affaires, et me dirige vers la chambre.  
Une nuit de pue sommeil s'impose.

* * *

« - Ace ! »

Sabo rentre brutalement dans ma chambre, me réveillant en sursaut.  
J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi depuis ces derniers jours, ça m'a fait un bien fou.  
Je me redresse tranquillement en m'étirant, puis le regarde enfin.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Je sais où ils sont ! J'ai trouve où se trouvent Luffy et Ji-chan ! »

Wait.

« - Qu.. Quoi ? Sérieux ? Où ça ?! »

Il s'approche précipitamment du lit, me montrant la lettre de Lu', ou quatre lettres de début de phrase sont entourées en rouge.

G-R-E-C-E

Lu'.  
T'es un génie.

« - Je pense que Ji-chan n'était pas d'accord, il n'aurait pas joué de ça si subtilement sinon.  
\- C'est sûr oui, mais.. Putain. La Grèce, où ça en Grèce ? C'est vaste !  
\- Et bien on va allez là-haut, et on verra. »

Naaaan.  
Sérieux ?  
Si le truc était pas si grave, je me réjouirais d'un voyage comme ça. Après, je suis pas un fana d'histoire ni de tous ce qui concerne ce pays.  
Mais un voyage se refuse pas !

« - On part quand ?  
\- Demain, il n'y a pas de billets avant.  
\- Putain Sab' tu sais que je t'aime ?  
\- Et tu m'aimeras encore quand je vais te réveillé à 5 heure du matin ?  
\- Je sais même pas si j'arriverais à dormir !  
\- Je te préviens que je vais te donner des somnifères si tu dors pas.  
\- Mais Sab' !  
\- Ace, bordel tu te rends compte de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?! Quand Marco m'a appelé complètement paniqué, et qu'il m'a dit que tu t'étais évanouis, tu crois que j'ai réagi comment ?! Tu crois que je me suis dit "Oh génial, occupez vous en et ramenez le à la maison plus tard merci !" Tu crois vraiment que j'ai réagi comme ça ?! »

Je sais plus quoi dire. J'ai jamais vu mon frère s'énerver autant contre moi.  
Je sais pas quoi faire, à part le regarder comme un con, immobile.

« - J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de te perdre putain ! Tu crois que je vais faire quoi si il t'arrive quelque chose de grave ?! Tu crois que je vais devenir quoi moi ?! Et Ji-chan ?! Et Marco, Tatch, Izou, Shirohige, tout le monde ?!  
\- Vous p-  
\- Et Luffy ? Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va devenir s'il l'homme qu'il aime meurt par une stupide négligence ? T'es vraiment trop con putain ! »

Alors là, je suis sur le cul.  
L'homme qu'il aime ? Nan, Lu' est pas..

Je sais pas.

J'ai pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, entouré par les bras du blond, qui m'enlace fortement, presque jusqu'à la suffocation.

« - _Baka aniki_. »

Je ne peux que sourire tendrement en lui passant une main dans le dos, lui caressant doucement, tout en dérivant mon regard sur lui.

« - J'te promet de faire attention Sab'. Je te le promets. »

 _._

.  
Le lendemain, vers 14 heures.

 _ **-Athènes, Grèce.-**_

Nous voici enfin arrivé, après 9 heures interminables d'avion. Sérieux, j'aimerais JAMAIS l'avion, c'est carrément flippant.

Après avoir repris nos bagages, on part dans la capitale grecque afin de trouver une chambre, pour se reposer un peu.  
Pas que le décalage horaire est violent, mais un peu quand même.  
On arrive rapidement, nous installant tranquillement, posant nos valises, nous affalant immédiatement sur nos lits respectives.

« - On les cherchera demain, ok ? J'aimerais qu'on se repose un peu. _A_ _nnon_ _ça_ _mon frère._  
\- Ouais, je suis pas contre.  
\- Monsieur écoute la voix de la sagesse ?  
\- Si c'est la tienne ça me va. _D_ _is-je en rigolant._ »

Il pouffe de rire, puis ferme les yeux, alors que je le regarde.

« - Hé Sab' ?  
- _Nani ?_  
\- J'peux venir dormir avec toi ? »

Il me regarde comme un alien, alors que je lui fais les yeux de chien battu.  
Et en voyant son sourire, je savais que j'avais gagné.

« - Allez, viens ici, "grand" frère. »

* * *

« - Fait chauuuuud ! Et j'ai soiiiiiiif !

\- Je sais Ace je sais.. Mais par pitié, arrête de te plaindre ! Ça fait deux heures qu'on est dehors, et deux heures que tu te plains !  
\- Je te merde !  
\- Recommence pas avec cette expression ! »

Je grogne un peu et on se remet à marcher. Il doit être pas loin de midi, environ 11h40 je dirais, là où le soleil commence vraiment à taper.

« - On peut pas s'arrêter manger ? J'ai faim !  
\- Ace il est même pas midi !  
\- Presque. _Boudais-je_ _._  
\- J'imagine que tu me lâcheras pas si je refuse ?  
\- Bravo cap'tain obvious ! »

Il lâche un long soupire, et des plaintes consécutives alors qu'on se dirige, pour ma part en riant, vers un restaurant. Mais au passage, une femme, encapuchonnée d'une cape, fait tomber un collier parterre. Le ramassant, je me tourne vers elle, en l'interpellant. Elle se retourne vers moi et fait de gros yeux, avant reprendre le collier à la vitesse de la lumière, disparaissant tout aussi vite.

« - Ace tu te bouges ?!  
\- Hein ? Euh, ouais.. »

Drôle de rencontre.

On s'installe à une table, avant de commander pour un régiment à cause de nos appétit monstrueux, et quand on a enfin reçu nos nombreuse commandes, on soulage enfin nos estomacs, mais avant :

« - _Itadakimasu!  
-Itadakimasu_. »

Malheureusement, un silence s'installe vite entre nous, dû à l'ambiance de ses derniers jours, l'accumulation de la fatigue, et tout le reste.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui Sab' ?  
\- On va faire le tour de la ville, si on les trouve pas, demain on demandera au gens s'il ne les ont pas vus. On montrera des photos pour pas qu'il se trompe.  
\- Et si personne ne les reconnaît ?  
\- Alors on appellera Marco. Il pourra sûrement localiser Rayleigh, enfin j'espère.  
\- Huuum, pas con ! Et si il y arrive pas ?  
\- Ace, s'il te plaît..  
\- Excuse moi. _Soupirais-je._ »

J'abuse.  
On trouvera. Je dois pas être si pessimiste.

La journée qui suit défile, nous laissant perdant sur le temps, alors qu'on rentre plutôt dégoûté de nos recherche, qui n'ont mené à rien.  
J'ai peur.  
Peur qu'on ne les retrouve pas, peur qu'on rentre au pays uniquement à deux, comme pour le départ.  
J'ai peur de ne plus jamais retrouver ceux que j'aime réunis.

« - Je vais me doucher, je reviens. »

Le blond part dans la salle de bain, alors que je m'installe sur le lit, achevé de cette journée. Je ferme les yeux, pensant m'endormir un peu. De toute manière, j'ai rien d'autre à faire.

« - D'après ce que je vois, vous êtes à la recherche de quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, mais vous ne trouvez pas. »

J'ouvre vivement les yeux, me redressant debout sur mes gardes, et regarde la jeune femme qui se tient devant moi.  
La même que dans la rue.

« - N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais rien, Gol D. Ace.  
\- Je m'appelle Portgas, pas Gol.  
\- Seulement parce que tu ne le veux pas. »

Elle retire la capuche de sa tête, et me dévoile son visage.  
De longs cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus profonds, et un nez fins, et un joli sourire.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? _Demandais-je_ _,_ _toujours sur mes gardes.  
\- _Appelle moi Robin. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
\- Vous aidez. Toi et ton frère, Sabo.  
\- Comment vous nous connaissez ? Comment connaissez-vous mon véritable nom ?!  
\- J'en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois Ace, _rican_ _a_ _-t-elle mystérieusement_.Maintenant assieds toi, que je t'explique tout. »

Réticent, je la regarde, mais ma curiosité prend vite le dessus et je m'assois, alors que Sab' entre à son tour. Son regard dérive entre la jeune femme et moi, avant qu'il ne soupire bruyamment.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas que tu m'arrange de couple Ace !  
\- Mais c'est pas pour ça !  
\- Il a raison Sabo, assis toi, nous devons nous expliquer tous les trois. »

Mon frère, complètement abasourdit, en voyant que la belle inconnue connaît son nom, et en voyant qu'elle est si familière, s'assoit à mes côtés, alors qu'elle, s'assoit en face de nous sur une chaise.

« - Qui recherchez-vous au juste ?  
\- En quoi ça vous regarde ? _Rétorquais-je_ _._  
\- Je connais tout le monde, tout le monde me connaît. Vous y arriverez plus facilement avec moi.  
\- Pourquoi vous nous aiderez déjà ?! On a rien fait pour vous !  
-T u as ramassé mon talisman. Et crois moi que si je l'avais perdu, j'aurais perdu bien plus cher et précieux. Je te suis redevable.  
\- Oh, votre collier ? Ha bah de rien. »

Un talisman ? Pourquoi pas. Puis avec un petit ricanement, elle poursuit.

« - Qui cherchez-vous alors ?  
\- Notre petit frère, et notre oncle. »

Sab' lui montre des photos d'eux, et on pus voir la surprise dans ses yeux.

« - Luffy et Rayleigh ?  
\- Vous les connaissez ? Vous savez où ils sont ?!  
\- Luffy n'est pas votre petit frère n'est-ce pas ? Et Rayleigh ne l'est pas vraiment non plus ?  
\- Comment vous savez ça ? Vous les connaissez ? Vous savez où ils sont ?! _M'empressais-je_ _. »_

J'ai de plus en plus d'espoirs. Finalement, cette nana peut nous être très utile je sens !

« - Je les connais oui, et je sais pourquoi ils sont ici.  
\- Pourquoi alors ?  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire la réponse, ni de vous révéler la vérité. »

Quelle vérité ?  
Elle se lève gracieusement - si c'est possible - et part, en nous glissant ces quelques mots.

« - Je viendrais vous cherchez, et nous partirons à l'aube. »

 _Dans quoi on s'embarque sérieux._

* * *

YATAAAAA  
Pour une fois, j'étais en avance ! Et j'avais trèèèès hâte de poster ce chapitre (je le poste même près de minuit donc bon) ,puisque c'est à partir de là que les choses, vont se corser les ami(e)s, alors préparez votre petit cœur fragile, et votre cerveau qui surchauffe déjà, parce que croyez moi que je vais pas y allez de mains mortes ~  
Sur ce, à vendredi prochain !  
 _Ja na_ !

 **Glasgow →** Échelle de Glasgow ou degré de conscience qui se calcul en point.  
 **Glycémie →** Mesure du taux de sucre dans le sang, généralement nécessaire aux personnes atteinte de diabète.  
 **Hypo (hypoglycémie) →** Taux de sucre dans le sang inférieur à 0,80 mg/dL.  
 **Glucagen →** Produit utiliser en cas d'hypoglycémie très basse, utilisé en cas d'urgence, comme des malaise ou autre.

 _Haï Oyaji : Oui père._  
 _Ji-chan :_ L'oncle _  
Baka aniki :_ Idiot de grand frère _  
Nani ? :_ Quoi ? _  
Itadakimasu :_ Bon appétit _  
Ja na ! :_ A plus !


	9. Taiyō

TAYOOOOOOO

Bonjour ~ [ZER.]  
Alors alors alors ~ Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a plu ? Tant mieux ! Maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses *se frotte les mains diaboliquement* Niark niark niark ~  
Alors, Robin était la seule qui pouvait apparaître, mais beaucoup apparaîtront par la suite pas de panique ~ (Pensée à ma bêta qui veux absolument Kidd.)

Aussi, pour ce qui n'aurait pas compris, Ace n'était pas à l'hôpital ! Il était simplement dans une salle du bar, dédiée aux personnelles. Et les pompiers l'avaient mis là-dedans. VOILA TOUT HÉHÉ. Donc, PAS D'HÔPITAL !

Mot de la bêta sorellina → ON VEUT KIDD ! Et moi aussi je croyais que Ace était à l'hôpital. Vous inquiétez pas.

Sur ce,  
ENJOY IT ~

* * *

« - J'en ai maaaaaarre ! J'ai mal aux pieeeeds !  
\- Courage Ace.  
\- T'en a pas marre toi ? Demande mon frère à la brunette _._  
\- Non, j'ai connu bien pire, crois moi Sabo-kun. »

Je vais vous expliquez.  
D'ABORD, le réveil.

 _Le blond et moi dormons paisiblement, quand on entend une cloche sonner juste à côté de nous. On se réveille dans un sursaut.  
Enfin, lui, parce que moi, je me suis cassé la gueule par terre en beauté !_

« - Habillez vous les garçons, nous partons. »

J'ai même pas le temps de dormir qu'on part déjà ? Autant mon frère se lève, plutôt décidé à ne pas traîner, contrairement à moi, qui agit simplement comme une limace. Parce que malgré mon excitation, j'ai horreur de me lever le matin. Genre tôt le matin. Et là, il doit être quoi ? 5 heures ?  
Il fait même pas jour sérieux !

ENSUITE, l'annonce du programme de la journée.

 _« - Comment ça on va grimper la montagne ?!  
\- Nous en avons besoin Ace.  
\- Puis arrête de faire l'enfant ! Ça me donne juste envie de te baffer ! __**Rajoute Sabo.  
**_ _\- Mais tu te rends compte ?! Escalader une montagne Sab ' ! TU VEUX FAIRE ÇA COMMENT ?!  
\- Ace-kun, tu sais, il y a un chemin à emprunter pour monter.  
\- Aaah. »_

Bon, j'me sens con là, on peut le dire oui.

* * *

Et beh là, on marche depuis des heures. Le soleil est à son apogée, et je commence vraiment à avoir faim. Mais je me retiens de tooout mon être de faire une remarque, parce que sinon je vais voler hors du chemin, tomber, me perforer le crâne et sûrement mourir.  
Mouais.  
On va rien dire.  
Le regard bleuté dérive sur moi, puis un ricanement s'en suit, alors que nous arrivons vers une grotte.

« - Installons-nous ici pour le moment, il va vraiment faire chaud pour le moment, et je pense que vous devez avoir faim.  
\- Ouaaa merci Robin ! _M'exclamais-je_ _en me précipitant dans l'antre._  
\- Ace..tout ça pour manger ?  
\- Noooon.  
\- T'es vraiment un gros porc bordel..  
\- Oï ! J'te permet pas ! Nan mais oh !  
\- Si t'es qu'un gros porc !  
\- Nan !  
\- Si ! Tu passe ton temps à manger ! T'as de la chance d'être bien foutu.  
\- Attend. Tu viens de dire que j'étais bien foutu ?  
\- Bah quoi ? J'mens pas c'est tout. Et n'y pense même pas ! Je suis pas de ce rang là ! »

Ah.  
Bon bah, pas de gente masculine en vu apparemment.

Mais c'est bizarre d'entendre de son frère qu'on est bien foutu.  
On dirait une sorte de friendzone.  
Pire, une Brozone.

C'est vexant d'un côté mais rassurant d'un autre. Parce que si Sab' m'avait eu en vu, je sais pas trop comment j'aurais réagit. Sincèrement.

« -Vous avez fini de vous chamailler les garçons ?  
\- C'est lui qui a commencé ! _Nous pointons-nous du doigt, dénonçant chacun l'autre.  
_ \- De grands enfants. _R_ _icana doucement la brunette._ »

On peste un peu, avant de se regarder et de rire un bon coup.  
On s'installe tous et commençons à manger, parlant de tout et de rien, avant de reprendre la marche pendant de pénibles heures, pendant lesquelles je me plains sans arrêt, me causant presque la mort au bout d'un moment ! La nuit tombe rapidement, alors que nous avons bien avancé déjà. Mais la pluie tombe. Elle tombe fortement et nous devons nous réfugier dans une autre grotte.

Genre elles apparaissent comme par magie ? Enfin bon.  
Pour le moment, Sab' essaye d'allumer un feu avec Robin, pendant que je regarde le paysage.

« - C'est beau, n'est ce pas ? »

Je me retourne vers Robin qui regarde aussi l'horizon, un air triste affiché sur le visage. Je contemple de nouveau la vue, et affirme d'un mouvement de tête.

« - Ace, crois-tu aux dieux et déesses ?  
\- Non. »

Sincèrement ? J'ai jamais cru à ça.  
Enfin je sais pas vous, mais moi Dieu, je me dit que soit il se fout de notre gueule, soit il s'en fout tout court. Il y a tellement de guerres, tellement de morts, tellement de peine et de malheur, alors que les gens prient Dieu, dans les quatre coins du monde. Je sais qu'il y a aussi du bonheur, mais il est simplement individuel. Le bonheur est éphémère, alors que la peine est constante, et infinie.

« - Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai mes raisons de ne pas y croire. Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Pour te connaître un peu plus. Mais tu ne pense pas que là, qu'un dieu ou qu'une déesse pourrait pleurer, pour que la pluie se déchaîne ainsi ?  
\- Non. Puis je vois pas pourquoi il pleurerait. Il doit avoir une belle vie là où il est, tranquille pépère, sans boulot ni rien, juste à nous regarder comme des pions.  
\- Tu te trompes. »

Je la regarde intrigué. Je comprend pas, cette conversation qui au début n'avait aucun sens pour moi devient de plus inintéressante.

« - Comment ça ? Je comprend pas.  
\- Et bien, je pense que si les dieux et déesses existaient, ils feraient tout pour veiller sur les humains, ainsi que sur la faune, et la flore.  
\- Tu parles comme si tu en connaissais un rayons. »

Seul un ricanement me parvint comme réponse.

« - Ici, les habitants croient beaucoup en Athéna, fille de Zeus. Elle protégerait Athènes de part son importance aux yeux des habitants. Elle n'aime pas la guerre, et fait tout pour libérer les accusés lors de leurs difficulté. Elle possède rarement une arme, uniquement pour combattre, mais quand celle-ci est en combat, elle ne perd jamais. Pas même contre Hadès, dieu des Enfers. »

Je la regarde, absorbé pour son récit, mais complètement perdu.

« - Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?  
\- Dis moi Ace, si tu rencontrais cette déesse, l'accuserais-tu des malheurs de cette ville, sachant qu'elle veut uniquement la paix ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! »

Je la vois sourire rapidement avant qu'elle se lève, allant plus près du feu, mettant fin à notre conversation.

* * *

Le lendemain, on reprend notre course, mais je suis rapidement pris dans mes pensées, suite à la discussion que nous avons eu avec Robin.

Une déesse qui veut la paix, accusée par un simple homme comme moi, de malheur et guerre ?  
Non, impensable.  
J'ai beau ne croire en aucun dieu, s'ils devaient exister, je ne pourrais pas être injuste à ce point, enfin je ne pense pas. Mais Athéna.. Ce nom me dit vraiment quelque chose.

.

Une déesse grec.  
J'me sens con, sachant qu'on est en Grèce, ça aurait dû me sauter aux yeux.  
Je crois que j'avais lu quelque chose sur un dieu.. un dieu du soleil je crois.

« - Hé Robin ! Toi qui à l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur les dieux grecs, tu peux m'en dire plus ?  
\- Ça dépend de quel dieu ou déesse tu veux parler.  
\- Parle de tout en général !  
\- Hum.. Et bien.. »

Elle regarde en l'air, réfléchissant, perdue dans ses pensées.

« - Il y a 52 dieux en tout, mais d'après les légendes, 12 uniquement vivrait sur l'Olympe. Zeus, père de tous les dieux et tous les hommes. Héra, sœur de Zeus et déesse du mariage. Poséidon, dieu des océans et des mers, fils de Cronos et Rhéa. Athéna, déesse de la sagesse ainsi que de la stratégie guerrière, fille de Zeus et rivale de Poséidon. Arès, dieu de la guerre, frère d'Athéna et fils de Zeus. Déméter, déesse de la fertilité, sœur de Zeus. Apollon, dieux de nombreuses fonctions comme la lumière, la musique, et la poésie, fils de Léto et Zeus. Artémis, déesse de la chasse, de la nature, et de la virginité des jeunes filles. Héphaïstos, dieu du feu et de la forge, fils de Zeus. Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour et de la beauté. Hermès, dieu du mouvement, mais également le messager de tout les dieux. Et Dionysos, dieu de l'ivresse et de la fête, fils de Zeus et Séléné. Ce serait selon les écrits, les plus importants. Enfin, seulement 10 d'entre eux. Déméter et Dionysos auraient été choisis par pur hasard. Les dieux interviennent dans la vie des humains, une grande partie du culte qui leur est rendu a pour but d'obtenir une action bienfaisante des dieux ou d'écarter leur colère, mais surtout, les dieux et déesses vivraient cachés des humains, douze étant sur l'Olympe. Mais malgré ça, ils peuvent quand même vivre parmi les humains, car ils ont généralement une forme humaine. »

Totalement absorbé par son histoire, je gobe ses paroles, la regardant sans cesse.  
C'est fou à quel point elle s'y connaît, et en même temps, à quel point il y a de chose à apprendre.

« - Je ne t'apprend rien, mais les dieux et déesses sont immortels.  
\- Oui je m'en doute.  
\- Les dieux et déesses prennent aussi de nombreux risques en étant sur Terre, vivant avec le peuple normal. Ils risquent notamment de tomber amoureux d'un humain ou d'une humaine. Et s'ils viennent à avoir des rapport ensemble, et de procréer, il naîtra alors de leur union un demi-dieu.  
\- Comme Hercule ?  
\- Hercule ici n'existe pas, on parle d'Héraclès, fils de Zeus, mais oui c'est ça. Seulement, les gens retiennent beaucoup plus le nom Hercule, qui est le nom romain utilisé.  
\- Vive Disney écoute. »

On rigole tous avant d'arriver au sommet. Pouaaa la vue est magnifique ! Splendide ! J'aimerais que Lu' et Ji-chan soit là, avec nous, pour admirer ça. J'entends des bruits de coups. Comme des épées qui s'entrechoquent, alors que la jeune femme nous demande de la suivre. Sab' et moi nous mettons à la suivre, alors qu'elle nous pointe un endroit, derrière un tas de caisse en bois.

« - Ne faites aucun bruit, compris ? »

On hoche la tête, puis elle écarte doucement les caisses, pour nous laissez voir la scène.

Luffy.  
Ji-chan.  
Ils s'entraînent ensemble, avec des épées, une mine sérieuse sur leurs visages respectives.

Je retiens une exclamation, pendant que la jeune femme s'avance vers lui.

« - Il fut un temps, Rayleigh, Luffy.  
\- Bonjour Robin, que nous vaut ta visite ?  
\- Je viens t'apporter des personnes chères à tes yeux. Ne leurs en veux pas, je peux sentir toutes les bonnes intentions, l'inquiétude, l'anxiété, dans leurs âmes, et dans leurs cœurs. »

Nous sortons de notre cachette, comprenant la demande silencieuse, voyant les visages de notre famille complètement ahuries.

« - Robin, qu'est ce que cela signifie ?!  
\- Rayleigh, je pense que tu devrais tout leur avouer, ils sont en droit de savoir la vérité maintenant. Fais moi confiance. »

Ouais enfin, avant la vérité, j'vais d'abord l'engueuler moi tu vas voir.

« - Je suppose que je dois te faire confiance, ma chère Robin..  
\- Bien sûr. Je ne veux la perte et la tristesse d'aucun homme, tu le sais. »

Elle s'éloigne quelque peu, aux côtés de Luffy.  
Le face à face.

« - Comment vous nous avez retrouvés ?  
\- Marco. _M_ _e coupa Sabo, sûr de lui._  
\- J'aurais dû y penser. Pourquoi vous êtes venus ?  
\- C'est pas assez évident pour toi ? _Répondis-je_ _assez sèchement._  
\- Ace, calme toi.  
\- MAIS COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALMES ?! _Explosais-je_ _._ Ça fait plus d'une semaine que vous êtes parti ! Et nous on devrait attendre tranquillement à la maison, sagement, du style "Oh bah il nous a dit de lui faire confiance donc pas de problème." C'est pas comme ça que ça marche putain ! On était mort d'inquiétude pour vous ! Tu crois que ça nous a fait quoi de te voir disparaître avec Lu' du jour au lendemain ?! Ça fait mal putain ! »

Je reprends mon souffle après ma longue tirade remplie de reproches, mais d'une certaine forme d'amour. Puis, le vieil homme s'approche et nous enlace fortement, mon frère et moi.

« - Ace, Sabo, je suis désolé. »

Sabo l'enlace doucement, alors que je ne réagis toujours pas, me calmant doucement, la tête contre son épaule. Après quelques instants câlins et retrouvailles, il nous lâche, et prends ma tête entre ses mains, m'embrassant sur le crâne.

« - Bon anniversaire mon grand. »

Je le regarde complètement surpris, avant de me rendre compte que nous sommes le 1 janvier, mon anniversaire. Je réalise la chose et commence à pleurer, l'enlaçant de toutes mes forces.  
Même Sabo à l'air surpris, parce que malgré nos péripéties, il est le seul à ne pas avoir oublié ce jour là.  
Je ne parle pas vraiment et profite du contact qui m'a tant manqué, essuyant doucement les sillons d'eaux salés sur mes joues. Et une fois totalement remis, on aperçois Lu' dans les bras de notre barbie. On sourit à deux, avant que je m'avance vers eux, doucement, lentement, sûrement..  
Les deux frères se détachent l'un de l'autre, et le noiraud me regarde, avant de foncer sur moi, pour me faire presque tomber, s'accrochant à moi tel un koala.

Puis on s'embrasse.

J'ai pas envie de me cacher, parce que j'ai trop besoin de ce contact qui m'a affreusement manqué. On s'embrasse passionnément, et je me rends compte que je suis vraiment devenu accro à lui.

 _Ses yeux._  
 _Ses cheveux._  
 _Son odeur._  
 _Sa peau._  
 _Sa présence._

 _Tout._  
 _Tout me rend fou de lui._

On se sépare par manque d'air, et il me fait un de ses sourires irrésistibles, impossible à reproduire.

« - **Bon anniversaire Ace..  
** \- Merci Lu'. »

On reste enlacé un moment, puis une remarque se fit entendre.

« - Hé bah ! C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que vous l'assumeriez jamais tout les deux !  
\- Tu étais au courant Sabo ? _D_ _emand_ _a_ _le vieillard._  
\- Même un ours serait plus discret qu'eux..  
\- Oï ! Je te permets pas ! _M'exclamais-je_ _._  
 **\- Laisse Ace.. Sabo-nii est juste jaloux parce que lui il a personne, alors que nous on est heureux ensemble ! »**

Je regarde Lu' surpris, puis sourit. Oui, il a tellement raison.  
D'ailleurs j'vais pas me gêner pour faire une jolie remarque héhé.

« - Hé Sab' ! T'es juste jaloux parce que t'es encore puceau !  
\- N-non mais ça te regarde pas !  
\- Moow, t'es gêné ? ~  
\- Ace ferme la un peu ! Vous allez me faire croire que vous avez déjà couchez ensemble vous deux ?! »

Lu' rougit violemment, et reste contre moi, en détournant le regard, pendant que je lui tire la langue.

« - Ça te regarde pas ! Duuuh !  
\- Quoi que, vu que Lu' parle pas, vous l'avez peut être déjà fait sans que je m'en rende compte, c'est possible ~  
\- Saaaab' !  
\- Vous avez fini de vous chamaillez comme des enfants ?! _Intervint notre Ji-chan.  
_ \- De grands enfants, comme je l'ai dit. _R_ _icana Robin. »_

On rigole un bon coup, puis Lu' et moi nous séparons, alors que la mystérieuse brune nous demande de nous asseoir à un endroit, pendant que notre oncle est assis devant nous, et elle sur une caisse en bois.

« - Les enfants, je pense qu'il est temps de jouer cartes sur tables. N'est-ce pas, Rayleigh-san ?  
\- Oui. »

Bon, nous y sommes enfin.

« - On va vous montrez, pour que vous compreniez bien. Luffy, viens avec moi s'il-te-plaît. »

Le benjamin se lève et rejoint notre oncle, qui le retourne, pour qu'il nous fasse face. Le noiraud lui lance un regard perdu avant que Rayleigh ne lui dise quelque chose à l'oreille. Luffy acquiesce, et tend sa main.

Puis, un mini soleil se créa dans sa main.  
Ok.  
J'bois plus l'eau des autres pays.  
C'est pas cool les hallucinations.

Sur le coup, Sabo le regarde, halluciné, alors que de mon côté, je me lèvre immédiatement, observant le phénomène.

« - Ace, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Les dieux peuvent vivres avec les humains, car ceux ci possèdent le même corps, une forme humaine. _I_ _ntervint Robin._  
\- Oui mais.. »

Je la regarde, ayant peur de comprendre, alors que mon regard noir, ainsi qu'un regard bleu se dirige vers le regard gris de notre Ji-chan.

« - Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que Luffy est le dieu ici appelé Hélios. Le dieu du Soleil. »

Luffy baisse le regard pendant qu'on bug.

 _._

.  
HEIIIIIIIN ?!

* * *

Voilà voilà voilà ~  
J'espère que vous vous posez plein de questions, comme d'habitude ~ [T'es vraiment qu'une pute mdrrr.] (Moi ? Mais non !)  
BREF ! Et oui, Luffy est un dieu ! Mais il ne parle toujours pas, troublant n'est ce pas ? ~  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, beaucoup de choses seront expliqués au prochain chapitre, et quand je dis beaucoup, BEAUCOUP, donc vous êtes prévenu. Mais au moins, vous êtes dans l'esprit !  
Sinon pour ce chapitre, j'ai utilisé deux sites : Wikimini et Wiikipédia, pour avoir de bons renseignement.  
Ensuite, toute cette mythologie et ces dieux sont vraiment vrai ! (Oui bon vous avez compris) Je n'ai pas inventé, les dieux que j'ai cité sont de vrai dieux pour les Grecs itout itout, même si ici, j'essaye de simplifier le rôle des dieux, mais les respecte beaucoup !  
La mythologie grec et antique m'intéresse beaucoup, et je vous invite fortement à en découvrir un peu plus, grâce à des émissions, vidéos, livres ou même sites internet !

Je tiens à rajouter quelque chose : Le fait que Ace et Sabo trouvent qu'il fait énormément chaud malgré la période est dû à Luffy, parce qu'ils sont partis le chercher donc il a une influence sur eux itout itout. Ace la ressens plus parce qu'il _l'aime passionnément et c'est magique et c'est mignon keur keur_ (BON OK. C'est la bêta qui vous parle. Je vous laisse.)

 **Friend/Bro_zone** : Pas besoin d'expliquer je pense, mais je le fais quand même pour les trois martiens qui lisent ceci héhé. Le fait de se retrouver dans la catégorie « Friends » ou « Frère », donc pas de belle histoire d'amour possible ! ;-;

 **Ji-chan** : L'oncle

A vendredi prochain, ja na !


	10. L'aura du crépuscule

Hoooooolaaaaa ~  
Alors alors alors ~ Vous avez aimé mon petit jeu ? Luffy en Dieu du soleil, vous ne trouvez pas ça très jolie ?  
Moi j'adore c:

Note de la bêta comme toujours → Dans ce chapitre, Ace est vraiment con. Mais genre vraiment. J'en dis pas plus.

J'ai pas grand-chose à dire cette fois, donc,  
ENJOY IT ~

* * *

 _.  
_.

HEIIIIIIIN ?!

« - Attend attend attend ! Ji-chan, t'es vraiment en train de dire que Lu', mon p'tit Lu', notre petit frère, est un dieu ? Et le dieu du soleil en plus ?!  
\- Exactement.  
\- Mais c'est impossible ! Lu' doit avoir, quoi ? 17 ans ? Un Dieu en aurait des centaines, voir des milliers !  
\- Ace, rassis toi, on va tout t'expliquer, mais avant, respire, et calme toi. »

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, et inspire, mais profond, parce que là, soit j'hallucine, soit je deviens fou. C'est pas possible quoi !  
Je me rassois près de Sab', qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis que le mini soleil est apparu, et que la nouvelle est tombée.  
Lu' de son côté s'est assis à côté de notre oncle, évitant notre regard. Je crois comprendre, mais je suis encore trop secoué pour le moment, et j'arrive plus à penser correctement.

« - Déjà, vous avez des questions sur Hélios ? Bien que je ne puisse répondre à tout.  
\- Pourquoi il s'appelle Luffy ? _Demand_ _a_ _le blond.  
_ \- Vous les humains, vous nous avez donnés des noms, comme Athéna, Hélios, Zeus, Hadès, et j'en passe. Mais en réalité, nous avons tous nos propres noms. Hélios s'appelle en réalité Luffy, simplement. _R_ _épond_ _it_ _Robin_.  
\- Mais pourquoi ne pas garder ceux que vous ont donné notre espèce ? _I_ _nterviens-_ _je_ _._  
\- Tout simplement parce que nous existons depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, et que nous avions déjà nos prénoms respectifs.  
\- Attend parce que t'es aussi un dieu ?! Enfin, une déesse ?! »

On va peut être déjà commencer par là déjà non ?

« - T'avais pas encore compris ?! C'est Athéna crétin ! _Annon_ _ça_ _mon frère._  
\- Haaaaaa. Ha oui, logique. »

Bon, j'me sens VRAIMENT con.  
Après la montagne c'est ça quoi.  
Robin, enfin Athéna, enfin.. Bref, ricane, alors que Rayleigh continue.

« - D'autres questions ? »

On secoue négativement de la tête, et il reprend.

« - Bon, je vais vous expliquer depuis le début. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Un ami précieux, qui s'est avéré être par la suite Zeus. Sur le coup, il est vrai que j'étais comme vous maintenant, j'étais vraiment surpris. Puis on a continué à rire ensemble au bar, à se raconter des histoires, et à vivre. Puis il est retourné sur l'Olympe. »

Je comprends mieux maintenant.  
Toutes ces histoires, toutes ces péripéties qui nous ont fait rêver, était simplement les récits qu'il a entendu, ou les choses qu'il a vécu grâce à Zeus.

« -C'est ça que tu nous raconte toujours ji-chan ? _Questionn_ _a_ _Sabo._  
\- Exactement.  
\- Hum. Continue, désolé. »

Il sourit en regardant le ciel, nostalgique.

« - C'est un grand homme, et j'adore parler avec lui, me saouler, et rigoler avec lui. Si vous l'aviez connu mes garçons, vous vous en souviendriez ! »

Il en parle avec tant de joie et de nostalgie en même temps, c'est impressionnant.

« - Puis un jour, il est revenu, et il m'a annoncé avec panique qu'un drame était survenu. Un des hommes qu'il considère comme son fils, était soudainement privé de corps. Enfin, plus précisément, le corps était mort, mais l'esprit était toujours là. Il m'a donc demandé de fabriquer un nouveau corps pour accueillir Luffy.  
\- Mais comment c'est possible ?!  
\- Avec quelques pouvoirs qu'il m'avait conférés pour la mission. Je ne les possède plus maintenant, cela m'affaiblirais beaucoup trop, moi, un simple humain. »

Je crois qu'on part dans la science-fiction là, c'est plus possible.  
Fabriquer un corps, je me demande si jamais je me réveille, quelle vision j'aurais de mon frère et mon oncle.

« - Enfin. Luffy était presque prêt, j'étais à la finition. Il ne restais qu'à lui mettre une conscience, quelque chose de vivant, une âme. Mais juste avant que je lui remette l'âme "d'Hélios", c'est le noir, totalement. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu que Luffy avait été enlevé, alors que lui était parfaitement conscient.  
\- Un kidnapping ? _S'étonn_ _a_ _le blond._  
\- Exactement Sabo, mais par qui, seul Luffy peut le savoir. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que même en lui ayant rendu son esprit de dieu, il ne parle toujours pas. Le problème est que je ne peux pas le comprendre, mais de ce que j'ai compris, c'est que toi Ace, tu peux.  
\- Oui, mais pourquoi ?  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais j'aimerais que tu communique avec lui sur ça.  
\- Non. »

Je sens bien les regard surpris sur moi, mais je peux pas.

« - Pourquoi ?  
\- Écoute Ji-chan c'est.. C'est trop d'un coup là ! Les dieux, Zeus, toi, des pouvoirs, Lu', j'ai besoin de temps pour digéré !  
\- Pour digérer quoi ? Intervient Sabo _._  
\- Tout !  
\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
\- Tout a changé Sab' bordel ! Mais le pire, c'est de me rendre compte que je suis amoureux d'une chose inhumaine ! »

.

.

Merde.  
Putain, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire..

Les nuages apparaissent doucement, avant que la pluie ne s'abatte sur nous, alors qu'un voile gris obscurcit la ville, et rapidement, Luffy s'enfuit, avant que je ne puisse voir son visage. Robin le regarde tristement, laissant son nom s'évaporer dans l'air, alors que je me redresse, hurlant son nom, pour être entendu malgré le ciel capricieux.

« - Lu' ! Attend !  
\- Ace. Reste ici. _M_ _'ordonn_ _a_ _le blond._  
\- Mais j-  
\- Tu bouges pas. »

Je ne bouge réellement plus, sous le choc de le voir si autoritaire et sec envers moi. Jamais, au grand jamais il ne m'a déjà parlé comme ça. De plus en plus trempé, je le fixe, me moquant de l'humidité, avant de le voir se lever et de venir vers moi..

Et de me gifler, vraiment fort.

Ses yeux reflètent de la colère et la tristesse, avec de l'inquiétude.  
Un horrible mélange.

« - Tu t'rends compte de ce que t'as dit ?! »

Je me tiens la joue, toujours légèrement secoué qu'il ait levé la main sur moi.  
Mais sincèrement ? Je sais que je le mérite.

« - C'était pas ce que je voulais dire..  
\- Tu viens de le traiter en monstre Ace ! T'as pas honte ?! Il a un cœur et une âme !  
\- Je sais..  
\- Si Lu' est le Soleil, et que là, on a droit à un déluge, tu penses pas que c'est ce qu'il ressent ?! »

Je jette un coup d'œil au vieil homme qui hoche la tête, pendant que je baisse la mienne.  
C'est moi l'inhumain ici.

« - Tu viens de le traiter exactement comme les gens le font avec toi putain ! Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu te rendes compte à quel point il a mal, alors je vais te le dire ! Tu te souviens de toutes ces fois où on t'as traité de monstre ?! Où on a souhaité que tu meures ?! Que tu sois torturé ?!  
\- Sabo. Ça suffit. Je pense qu'il a compris. _D_ _it le vieillard._ »

Le blondinet se ressaisit et s'éloigne, partant retrouver le noiraud peiné, alors que je me frotte les bras, le regard toujours vers le sol, laissant la tristesse de mon amant m'inonder de la tête au pied, sans rien faire.

« - Ace. »

Je tourne légèrement la tête vers Robin, alors qu'elle me regarde, toujours droite, et fixe.

« - Malgré que nous, les dieux et déesses, soyons immortels, ayons des pouvoirs, et tout ce genre de choses, nous ressentons autant que vous les sentiments. Ce n'est pas pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie que je te dis ça, mais tu l'as réellement blessé. »

Je me renfrogne un peu plus et elle me montre un endroit avec sa tête.

« - Va le voir. Seul toi peux le calmer. Rassure le, et montre lui à quel point tu l'aimes, c'est le plus important, crois moi. »

Hochant à peine de la tête je me précipite vers l'endroit indiqué par notre bienfaitrice, et me retrouve vite devant la scène.  
Lu', dans les bras de Sab', entrian de pleurer à chaudes larmes.  
Je m'approche d'eux et Sabo me jette un regard mi-attristé, mi-foudroyant, alors que mon amant lui, ne réagit même pas. Notre frère lui embrasse le front, et se lève en s'éloignant, me glissant quelques mots.

« - Ne gâche pas tout à nouveau, Ace. »

J'hoche la tête et m'approche à nouveau de Luffy, avant de m'accroupir à ses côtés, tendant la main vers lui.

« - Lu'..allez bébé regarde moi..  
 **\- Laisse moi tranquille. Laisse le monstre que je suis, seul..** »

Il se retourne dos à moi, se tenant lui même dans ses bras.  
Mais je peux pas.  
Je peux plus le laisser comme ça, j'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi, je veux plus voir de larmes sur son visage.  
Lu' est mon soleil, je veux pas qu'on le blesse, même si c'est moi qui viens de causer ça. C'est mon petit rayon de lumière quotidien.  
Je l'enlace par derrière fortement , en mettant le tête dans son cou, le resserrant un peu plus.

Plus jamais.  
Plus jamais de souffrance.

« -Lu'.. Tu sais bien que je le pensais pas..  
\- **Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? T'as très bien dis le fond de ta pensée Ace ! Dis pas le contraire !  
** \- J'sais que t'es en colère et triste Lu', mais je voulais pas te traiter de monstre !  
\- **Mais alors explique moi je t'en pris !  
** \- D'abord calme toi !  
\- **Mais comment tu veux que j'me calme ?! J'ai fait des effort en n'ayant plus de mémoire, en ne connaissant plus rien Ace..vous m'avez offert une vraie vie, une vraie famille, et tout s'écroule, parce que je suis différent ? Parce que je suis pas la perfection que tu voudrais..? »**

J'avoue que là, je m'y attendais pas, mais vraiment pas.  
La perfection que je voudrais ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais une perfection ! Bon p't'être avant, mais quand Lu' était là, j'ai jamais rien dit !  
Soupirant, je regarde le ciel, avant qu'un sourire en coin n'apparaisse.

« - Hé Lu', tu sais ce que tu es ?  
 **\- Inhumain ? Comme tu l'as si bien dit.  
** \- Non. T'es comme une étoile filante. T'es arrivé tellement vite dans nos vies, je te jure. J'ai pas vraiment compris, mais j'ai prié fort pour que tu ne nous quittes pas rapidement. T'es aussi rare qu'elle Lu', t'es mon étoile à moi, tu passes rapidement, mais tu marques la vie des gens que tu croises. Tu es tellement beau, tellement rare, tellement..Lu', j'ai jamais voulu te blesser, c'est juste que tout va tellement vite, j'ai dit un truc idiot. »

Je remets ma tête dans son cou, le mordillant légèrement, laissant une petite trace qui partira rapidement.

« - Oui t'es inhumain Lu'.  
- **T-  
** \- Parce que t'arrives me faire à me faire ressentir des trucs que personne a réussit à me faire ressentir bébé, j'te jure. J'vais passer pour un con et un fragile, mais j'peux plus me passer de toi, je veux tout de toi, et je veux être aussi à toi. C'est inhumain l'effet que t'arrives à me faire. Mon corps, mon esprit, et mon cœur, sont hypnotisés par toi, t'as dû me lancer un putain de sortilège, je vois pas sinon d'autres explications. Lu'..S'il te plaît, excuse moi. »

La pluie se calme, et ses tremblements aussi, avant que j'entende un petit rire.

« **\- C'était naze Ace..  
** \- Hé !  
\- **Néanmoins, j'accepte.**  
\- Qu'est ce que tu acceptes ?  
 **\- Tout.** »

Il se retourne et m'embrasse, mais vraiment violemment. Je le laisse dominer, savourant juste cette douce réconciliation.

* * *

On descend la montagne tous ensemble, dans un calme pesant.  
Et je me sens vraiment coupable de ça, parce que je sais que de toute façon c'est ma faute.

Sabo m'a toujours pas pardonné, et Ji-chan a assez de mal.  
Robin elle, me lance quelques regards, me faisant comprendre que même si j'avais fait une erreur, j'étais pardonné.

Et Lu', ne me parle plus, même si quand j'enlace nos doigt ensemble, pour profiter du contact, il répond positivement au contact, je ne sais pas.. Tout semble comme, brisé. Et ça me tue intérieurement, parce que je sais que j'arriverais pas à supporter ce silence si longtemps.

On arrive à un bâtiment, que je décris comme le temple, et la maison de Robin. Celui censé représenté Athéna, l'abriter, et la cacher.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'aperçois de nombreuses colonnes porteuse, ainsi qu'un trône, et une statue censée la représenter. Et je me rend compte que nous, les humains, avons une mauvaise perception des dieux et déesses. Nous pensons les honorer, les idolâtrer, les représenter, mais en fait, nous ne faisons rien de tout ça. Nous nous référençons à de vieux textes, à de vieux dessins, de vieux témoignages, mais est-ce qu'un jour, nous avons réellement pensés à eux ?

Je ne sais pas.  
Et je ne saurais dire la réponse.

Je pense que nous avons simplement voulu agir, à la place de laisser les choses se faire d'elles mêmes.

« - Nous allons faire une sorte de cérémonie. Normalement, je devrais pouvoir rendre la mémoire complète à Luffy. Et ainsi il pourra se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vous demande de ne pas interférer, compris ? Même toi Rayleigh, et tu sais à quel point je te respecte, annonce la déesse _. »_

Elle part avec Luffy s'installer, pendant que de notre côté, on s'installe aussi pour tout observer. Rayleigh et Sabo de leurs côtés, et moi du mien, appuyé contre une colonne. Je fixe les actions des immortels avec attention, ne voulant, d'un côté, rien raté, et d'un autre côté, surveiller mon Lu'. Le noiraud se place au centre, assis d'une façon japonaise, comme à la maison nous avons l'habitude de faire pour les repas de famille, pendant que la brunette vient derrière lui, et lui place un collier.

Le talisman que j'avais ramassé.

Une douce lumière chaude surgit, enveloppant Lu' quelques instants, avant que tout ne redevienne normal.

« - Ô garde des esprits, débloque la mémoire de notre Soleil, rend lui ce qu'il avait perdu contre la volonté de l'univers et décèle ses plus grands secrets. Replace l'équilibre naturel de notre monde et aide le à surmonter la douleur. »

Elle place ses mains sur chaque côté de la tête du jeune, continuant de réciter, alors que mon amant ferme doucement, pendant que la même source de chaleur et de lumière qu'auparavant traverse tout son corps. J'ouvre légèrement la bouche devant cette scène et regarde doucement mon oncle, qui me jette un regard en souriant, hochant la tête.

« - Toi Luffy, le dit dieu Hélios, dieu du Soleil, fils du titan Hypérion et de la titanide Théia, nous te rendons tes pouvoirs avec ce nouveau corps. Prend en bien soin. Tend les bras, et la source de ta force te reviendra à nouveau. »

Lu' fait ce qu'on lui dit, en total confiance, et un sceptre apparaît. Une sorte de bâton, qui a une forme ronde et vide, sur le bout.  
Et dans ce vide, un mini soleil se tient seul.  
Un mini soleil qui trône, brûlant, comme l'étoile qu'il est.

« - Nous te rendons ta liberté, affronte les futures épreuves. Réussis les, et tu seras reçu comme il se doit parmi les autres. Courage, Dieu du Soleil. »

Robin le lâche, alors que ce dernier se redresse. Il avance vers moi et m'enlace avec un sourire, pendant que je lui rends l'étreinte. Et prenant mon visage entre ses mains, il reprend son sérieux en me fixant dans les yeux, se fichant royalement du regard des autres.

« **\- Ace, écoute moi, je sais que tu as toujours un canif sur toi. Tu vas le prendre, et me rouvrir la cicatrice dans la nuque.  
** \- Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien ?!  
 **\- Au contraire je suis très sérieux Ace ! Normalement, tu devrais trouver un puce. Tu dois l'arracher, et la poser au sol.  
\- **Et ensuite ?  
 **\- Ensuite je m'en charge.** »

Malgré mon inquiétude, je ne peux que lui faire confiance, avec ce sourire là. Je soupire, et sors mon couteau aiguisé.

« - Oï Ace ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! _Intervint Sab'.  
_ \- Je suis les ordres de Luffy. Lu', assis toi par terre, et tiens les mains de quelqu'un, parce que tu vas douiller je pense. »

Il hoche la tête et se rassoit, pendant que je m'accroupis derrière lui, commençant à ouvrir l'ancienne blessure. Je le sens se crisper, pendant que Robin vient lui tenir les mains.

« - Lu'.. Faut que tu te détendes, je pourrais pas continuer sinon ! »

Le regard bleutée de la jeune femme me dit de continuer, alors que les muscles se décrispent doucement. Je continue, sans être rassuré, surtout en voyant tout ce sang.  
Puis j'écarte doucement la peau et vois un petit bout de métal, incorporé de mini circuit électrique.

Ah bah la voilà elle.

« - Je l'ai ! Lu', serre les dents. »

Je la détache doucement du muscle, malgré mon dégoût, et la dépose sur le sol, pendant que la peau se referme immédiatement, sans laisser de trace.

Le benjamin se redresse sous mon interrogation, et prend son sceptre, pulvérisant totalement la puce, ne laissant plus aucune trace.  
Il range son instrument, puis s'étire.

« - Le plus beau cadeau que j'ai pu recevoir à travers ces années.. est de pouvoir vous parlez, la mémoire en place, et les actions comprisent, neh, Rayleigh, Robin, Sabo..Ace ? »

Il se retourne de moitié vers nous, me regardant avec un grand sourire, sous le crépuscule arrivant, créant comme une aura orangée l'entourant.

.

.

.

Je suis définitivement amoureux de cet éclat d'astre qui me regarde d'un sourire flamboyant, renaissant une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Hé hop ! Luffy a retrouvé la parole ! Ace a avoué ses sentiments, il y a eu une petit prise de tête [T'appelles ça une prise de tête toi?](Oui bon j'avoue c'était violent.) [Ui.] Et les choses deviennent de plus en plus compliquées ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera vite compris, dans le prochain chapitre ~  
[Tu finis le chapitre comme ça?] (Bah ui, why?) [T'es vraiment qu'une pute mdrrr] (Haï Haï ~)

À vendredi prochain !  
Ja na !


	11. Setsumei

LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE

C'est dit, c'est annoncé, donc vous êtes avertis !

Tout sera expliqué dans ce chapitre, ou presque ~

Ma bêta étant en vacance jusque fin août, une autre de mes graaaaandes amies (ma grand sœur de cœur ewi)

DONC NOTE DE MA BÊTA CHÉRIE QUI A ACCEPTÉ DE M'AIDER POUR LES (au moins) DEUX PROCHAINS CHAPITRES ~ → BONSOIR C'EST MOIIII!  
Je sais que je vous avance. Je le sais. 8D  
Je suis Nakami, enchantée de vous permettre une lecture fluide et agréable!  
J'en ai chié (LANGUAGE !) pour corriger ce chapitre (problème de wifi, etc...), alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les potirons! Kiss!  
Et d'ailleurs :pointnoninteressant: la bêta que je remplace provisoirement est... Ma femme! Et bim! 8DDD

Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre avec cette importante partie (que notre fameux lemon on va pas se mentir c: ) vous plaira !  
Et surtout, ceci est le dixième chapitre, et je suis assez contente d'en être déjà arrivé là, vous savez pas à quel point ! Mais je ne sais même pas si l'histoire dépassera les 15 chapitres, je vous préviens. Donc oui, on s'approche dooucement de la fin déjà !  
Enfin bref, les remerciement, j'en ferais une note spécial à la fin, pas maintenant haha !  
Sur ce,

ENJOY IT ~~

* * *

« -Ace, tu sais que je ne partirais pas ?  
-M'en fous.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être possessif ! _Se moqua Sabo._  
-Toi, trouves une copine avant de parler !  
-Jaloux !  
-Barbie !  
-J'en ai marre de vous. Vous pouvez pas arrêter cinq minutes ?!  
-T'es pas mieux Lu' !  
-Vous n'êtes que des immatures... Moi qui pensait avoir tous vu en plusieurs milliers d'années.. »

On entend Robin rire, accompagnée d'un sourire de notre oncle.  
En fait, Lu' doit nous expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais je l'ai vite pris contre moi, lui murmurant des choses, tantôt mignonnes, tantôt plus perverses. Et pendant qu'il rougissait, Sabo se foutait gentiment de nous, puis Luffy a craqué, si on peut parler ainsi.

Mais vu l'intonation de sa voix, c'était plus un constat qu'une plainte ou autre chose.

« Les garçons, laissez Luffy tranquille. Je pense que cette histoire va être longue et éprouvante pour lui. »

Le noiraud déglutit aux paroles pendant que le blondinet et moi nous nous calmons. Je referme mes bras autour de Lu', gardant son dos contre mon torse, laissant mes mains caresser son ventre.

On reste en cercle pendant que mon amant commence.

« -J'espère que vous allez suivre, parce que c'est compliqué.. Quand tu allais finir de préparer ma nouvelle enveloppe charnel, je t'ai vu t'effondrer, mais je n'ai rien pu faire, on m'a fait respirer un gaz soporifique... Puis on m'a transporté, je ne sais toujours pas où. »

Je resserre doucement mon étreinte, montrant que nous étions là, pendant que Sab' lui caresse le bras, dans un même geste réconfortant.

« -Je me souviens m'être réveillé dans un endroit blanc, mais avec une odeur de... Je ne sais même pas ce que c'était ! Peut-être médical, mais je ne sais pas comment réellement la décrire. J'avais les yeux bandés, et j'ai entendu une lourde porte métallique s'ouvrir.  
-Comment tu sais qu'elle était comme ça ? _Demandais-je._  
-Ce n'étais pas une simple porte en bois Ace..c'était quelque chose de très sécurisé, je sentais clairement que ces gens ne voulaient pas que je m'enfuis ! »

Il soupire longuement, et pose ses mains sur les miennes, les caressant instinctivement, avant qu'il ne regarde dans le vide, se remémorant les choses.

« -Quand on m'a retiré le bandeau, j'ai vu un homme devant moi. Il m'a expliqué qu'il voulait quelque chose de précieux, dont je disposais, et qu'il me torturerait jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve.  
-Et de quoi s'agit-il ? _Questionna le vieil homme._  
-Mon talisman. Il voulait ses pouvoirs, et son énergie. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, ou plus.  
-Pourquoi ne pas le donner? _Interrogea le blond._  
-Ce talisman est semblable aux ailes d'un ange. Que penses-tu qu'il arrive si on arrache les ailes d'un ange contre sa volonté ?  
-Il souffrirait !  
-Cela répond à ta question, Sabo ? »

Il hoche la tête, et continue donc.

« -Mais comme je ne savais pas où il était, ni ce que c'était, alors, il... »

Je n'arrive pas à ignorer les tremblements qui commençaient à parcourir son corps, alors je l'embrasse dans le cou en le berçant doucement.

« -I-il y avait plein d'hommes en blanc... Ils étaient horriblement méchants... Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de certaines choses que je ne comprenais pas, ils me faisaient ... Des tas d'expériences, des tests et je..je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors un jour, je me suis rebellé.. »

Il respire profondément, essayant de reprendre son calme, remontant ses jambes contre son torse.  
Se protégeant.

« -Et c'est là que l'homme est revenu et.. »

Et ses sanglots éclatèrent, alors qu'une brume pluvieuse tombait dehors.  
Continuant de pleurer dans mes bras, je comprend ce qu'il c'est passé, et l'orage se mêle à la pluie, sous certains regards étonnés, dont le mien.

« -Ensuite... Il m'a dit que je ne pourrais jamais m'échapper, que je ne pouvais plus être libre, plus rien... C'est là qu'il m'a mit _la_ puce.  
-Mais qu'est ce que c'était exactement ? »

Il sèche ses larmes rapidement, et se laisse aller contre moi.

« -Cette puce détectait l'endroit où je me trouvais. Mais je me souviens maintenant qu'il en avait parlé pas loin de moi, pensant que j'étais dans les vapes. Il disait qu'elle me détectait grâce à ma voix.  
-C'est pour ça que tu ne parlais pas ?  
-J'y viens Ace j'y viens, sois patient.. »

Ses tremblements s'apaisent, et je l'embrasse rapidement dans le cou, sous le regard exaspéré mais amusé du blond.

« -Donc, ils me l'ont mise, et ensuite..après quelques jours, ils ont testés ma résistance en me faisant de nombreuses choses, comme.. »

Il touche l'immense cicatrice sur son torse, accompagné de ma main, avant de soupirer.

« Je suis resté quelques jours encore avant que le frère de cet homme ne vienne m'aider. Il m'a libéré, et m'a aidé à m'enfuir. Mais avant de partir, l'alarme s'est déclenchée... Il m'a porté, pour aller plus vite, mais des gardes étaient à notre poursuite. Puis finalement, on est arrivé à la fin du chemin, il m'a prit par les épaules et m'a dit : "Si tu parles, tu mettras en danger tes futurs rencontres. En aucun cas tu ne dois prononcer un mot, même un soupir ! Compris ? Retiens juste que tu es Luffy, c'est tout." »

Tout s'explique.

« -Puis j'ai hoché de la tête, avant de partir dans la nuit..Le lendemain, je me suis retrouvé dans la rue, et j'ai tenté de survivre seul, mais je n'avais plus de souvenir, trop bousculé par tout ça. Mais je pense surtout que ce type m'avais hypnotisé, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je ne me souvenais vraiment que de mon nom, et même si je voulais parler, quelque chose se bloquait dans ma gorge, c'était impossible.  
-Et ensuite ?  
-Après, un groupe de jeunes m'avait interpellé, mais vous vous doutez que je ne pouvais rien faire. Surtout que j'avais encore mal avec tout ça, alors ils se sont acharnés sur moi. J'ai déambulé dans la ville après, et la suite, vous la connaissez.  
-On t'as ramené chez nous.. »

Un petit silence s'installe, pendant un moment, personne ne parle. Je vois bien que notre oncle et Robin tentaient de se concentrer sur la situation, l'analysant, tentant de tout comprendre.

« -Luffy... Tu as un nom à mettre sur cette homme ? »

.

.

« -Doflamingo. »

* * *

Couché dans la pénombre, je repense à cette journée. Quand Luffy nous a tout avoué, je ne l'ai jamais sentit aussi brisé. C'est sûr, il ne montrait pas vraiment son état, mais croyez moi, je l'ai sentis. Au fond de son cœur, c'était difficile de parler de ça. Mais surtout, quand j'ai compris ce que ce type lui avait fait, ce qu'il a osé faire à son corps, j'ai eu envie de tout exploser. C'était impossible pour moi, mais ses larmes montrait bien que, la chose à laquelle je pensais, devait être juste.  
Il doit être tard, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je pense trop, et pas clairement.  
Je me retourne une nouvelle fois dans le sac de couchage que nous a trouvé Robin, mais j'entends un autre bruissement, qui ne vient pas du mien.

« -Lu', c'est toi ? Tu dors ? _Murmurais-je._ »

Un autre frottement me parviens à l'ouïe, avant d'avoir une réponse.

« -Ouais..j'arrive pas dormir..  
-On est deux alors.  
-Pourquoi tu dors pas toi ?  
-Je repense trop à tous ce que t'as dit.  
-Ah...  
-Et toi ?  
-Je sais pas, je réfléchis trop aussi, sûrement..  
-Toi tu réfléchis ? C'est surprenant.  
-T'es con. _Pouffa-t-il._ »

On ricane à deux, avant qu'il ne se lève doucement, suivit rapidement par ma personne, qui lui cours doucement après.

Il s'en aperçoit vite et court se réfugier en bas de la colline, poursuivit _by myself_. On se cache, on joue, on chahute, comme de simples adolescents.  
Même s'il a plusieurs millénaires, et moi 21 ans.

On atterrit en pleine nuit au milieu d'une fontaine, à se courir après, se jetant dans l'eau, trempant nos vêtements qui nous collent à présent à la peau, et humidifiant nos cheveux qui restaient en contact avec notre chair. On apprécie le moment, on le savoure du mieux que possible, riant discrètement à deux, avant que je ne le plaque au sol, le surplombant, avec un sourire en coin.

« -Je t'ai eu ~ »

Il rigole doucement, m'embrassant.  
Je répond vite et il passe une main sur mon entrejambe, me tirant un gémissement, avant qu'il ne roule, me renversant et me surplombant à son tour. Il rompt le contact avant de glisser sensuellement quelques mots à mon oreille.

« -T'as pas encore gagné, Ace ~ »

Et il se lève rapidement, en repartant dans les rues.  
Petit manipulateur.  
Mais je ne peux renier l'excitation qui monte en moi.

Je lui cours après pendant de longues minutes, avant que Lu' n'atterrisse dans une énième grotte.  
Je commence à croire qu'il n'y a que ça ici.  
Il pense s'échapper à nouveau, sauf que je le bloque, alors qu'on reprend notre souffle.

« -Maintenant que j'te tiens..  
-Quoi ? ~  
-Tu me provoques Lu', tu le sais au moins ?  
-Tu me provoques aussi ! J'veux dire... Regardes toi quoi.. »

Mon regard surpris le surprend lui même, alors que quelques petites rougeurs s'installent sur ses joues.

« -Tu t'rends compte que t'es putain de sexy comme ça au moins ? »

Et pour accompagner ses mots, ses mains passent le long de mon t-shirt trempé et collant à ma peau, les remontants, les descendants l'instant d'après, jouant avec moi. Un sourire en coin, plus que moqueur et amusé, je m'amuse à passer mes mains froides sous son t-shirt, pinçant doucement une partie sensible et rosée. M'attirant un doux son, sorti des lèvres de mon futur amant, je continue un peu plus, me collant à lui, accordant ma peau, froide, à la sienne, brûlante. Un gémissement sort de ses lèvres, alors que je grignote son oreille, avant de descendre dans son cou, où je sens pulser les battements de son cœur, et dans sa clavicule, où le gémissement se fait plus aiguë.

Ha bah la voilà ~

Je suçote cette partie, le mordillant, la tirant, faisant plusieurs traces violettes, m'attirant un Luffy de plus en plus impatient. Son corps tremble tout entier de plaisir, alors que sa respiration devient doucement haletante, et qu'une bosse visible apparaît tout doucement. Lentement, mais sûrement comme on dit.

« - A-Ace..  
-Shh bébé..détend toi.  
-Oh mais toi aussi alors.. ~ »

Il glisse ses doigts le long de mon bassin, longeant le fameux "V", avant de plonger ses mains dans mon pantalon, massant mon sexe désormais bien gonflé à travers le tissu que j'ai envie d'envoyer valser, et m'embrassant fougueusement, menant une bataille buccale entre nous, que je domine rapidement. Je plonge également mes mains, mais à l'arrière, empoignant son fessier, le collant contre moi, pendant que nos bassins s'accordent dans leurs mouvements. Bien rapidement, l'ambiance ne devient que sensualité, gémissements, et surtout plaisir.

Dieu sait que j'ai rêvé plusieurs nuit d'entendre cette voix gémir grâce à moi.

Je le plaque vite au sol, me mettant à califourchon sur lui, me mouvant contre sa propre source de frustration. Il se cambre sous moi, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges, pendant que je me délecte de cette vision plus que luxuriante.

Je lui retire prestement ses vêtements, alors qu'il fait pareil pour moi.  
Nos sexes complètement tendus deviennent presque douloureux, à la vue si sexy du partenaire, que ce soit lui, ou moi. Ne résistant plus, je lui présente trois doigts, qu'il lèche, imbibe de salive, et savoure, avant que je ne les retirent, en introduisant un en lui, le mouvant quelque peu, sans plainte, mais au contraire, avec des bruits de plaisir. Un deuxième se rajoute, accompagné de mouvements de ciseaux, faisant crisper le plus jeune.

« -Lu'-  
-Je sais.. »

Il respire profondément, pendant que je continue la préparation, avant qu'il ne bouge lui même le bassin à la rencontre de mes doigts en lui. Je continue, avant de finalement craquer. Je remonte de son ventre à son visage dans une ligne de baisers et de morsures, accompagné de légers cris, révélant un plaisir sans limite. Puis je le pénètre, d'un seul coup, le faisant se cambrer dans un cri de luxure. Je me retire lentement, presque totalement, avant de frapper à nouveau, profondément, lui faisant mordre son poing, voulant cacher ses geignements de bien être. Mais c'est sans compter que je lui arrache cette extrémité, qui empêche mon plaisir auditif, lui tenant fermement les poignets au dessus de sa tête.

Il encercle ma taille de ses jambes, cherchant à approfondir le contact. Je continue sur ma lancée, mais je souris lorsqu'un cri plus fort et plus extasié que les autres apparaît. Je comprend, en voyant son regard embués de larmes de plaisir, aveuglé par ses étoiles dans les yeux, que je viens de toucher ce que je cherchais. Je me glisse à son oreille, arrêtant un moment, avant de me languir à lui partager cet unique mot.

 _« - Trou-vé ~ »_

Je martèle cette merveilleuse petite boule nerveuse rose appelé prostate, qui, accessoirement, fait voir des constellations à celui qui reçoit un coup dessus dans de pareilles circonstances. Ses hurlements -ou presque- résonnent à mes oreilles, pendant que je le marque un peu partout sur sa peau de pêche, avant qu'il ne se libère entre nos deux torses dans un cri de jouissance, et que je lui mord l'épaule, retenant un cri, me libérant à mon tour. On reprend notre souffle, complètement exténués, alors que Lu' retire doucement ses jambes de ma taille, pour que je me retire de lui.

Même si je n'ai pas envie.  
Nous sentir unis comme ça, vous imaginez même pas ce que c'est.

Mais je finis par nous déliés, avant de m'allonger sur lui, alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de moi, me caressant le dos.

« -Ace..c'toi l'dieu ici.. »

Je pouffe de rire avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement, lentement, et doucement, changeant de ce que nous venons de subir tous les deux. On reste comme ça un moment, profitant de notre étreinte tendre et amoureuse, avant de se redresser. Un grognement de douleur m'atteins, et je regarde mon amant se tenir les reins, pendant que je me rhabille. Je rigole doucement, lui faisant gonfler ses joues.

« -Ace ! C'est pas drôle !  
-Désolé Lu' ~ »

Il se rhabille péniblement de son côté, alors que les première éclaircies du jour se font visibles dans le ciel rosit.

« -On devrait se dépêcher, il commence à faire jour. »

Juste une nuit d'amour, et de passion, pour qu'on se complète enfin.  
Totalement.

* * *

Nous descendons tous de la montagne tranquillement.  
Sauf Lu' et moi.

Enfin, Luffy est sur mon dos, en train de somnoler doucement, pendant que je galère à le porter.  
Il est pas gros, mais il pèse son poids le p'tit!

« -Lu'..tu veux pas descendre ?  
-C'ta faute si j'ai mal j'te rappelle..  
-Vas-y, fait genre que c'est ma faute maintenant, comme si t'avais pris aucun plaisir dans tout ça.  
-J'ai pas dis ça ! »

Je reçoit un baiser paresseux sur la joue, avant qu'il ne se réinstalle.

« -T'es un dieu au pieu Ace, même si on l'a fait au sol.  
-Vous pouvez pas parlez de ça entre vous, quand on est pas là ? Ou au pire n'en parlez pas ! _S'indigna Sabo._  
-T'es jaloux ? _Rajoutais-je d'un air amusé._  
-Sûrement pas ! M'imaginer ça avec toi..tu m'as dégoûté, c'est bon! »

On rigole alors que je sens un poids mort sur mon dos.  
Bon, je dois être un oreiller agréable apparemment.

Je profite du sommeil de mon mini soleil pour parler aux autres de la situation.

« -Sinon Jii-chan, t'en penses quoi de tout ça ?  
-Hé bien, je pense que Doflamingo n'a pas fait ça pour rien. Je ne sait pas si c'est une vengeance, un désir de pouvoir, ou autre chose qui l'a poussé à faire ça. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi Luffy. _Dit-il en se frottant la barbichette_. Ce n'est pas un dieu important-  
-Je te permet pas de dire ça de Lu' !  
-Non Ace, ce que je veux dire, ce que Luffy n'est même pas un habitant de l'Olympe, il ne contrôle rien, excepté le Soleil. C'est logique.  
-Tu pense à quoi du coup ? _Questionna mon frère._  
-Luffy dans son ancien corps n'était pas quelqu'un de faible, il était même très fort, avec du charisme, et un caractère bien trempé !  
-Ça change pas trop écoute..  
-C'est vrai. Mais déjà, je pense que c'est lui qui a détruit son ancienne enveloppe charnel, je ne vois pas d'autre explications. Ensuite, je crois, mais c'est une théorie, qu'il cherche à se venger de quelqu'un en particulier. Pourquoi prendre en cible un dieu qui ne peux accéder à l'Olympe sinon ? »

C'est vrai que cette théorie se tient bien, je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais c'est impressionnant.

« -Je pense que Silver-san a raison. J'irais me renseigner auprès de mes camarades, voir si l'un d'entre eux à eu à faire à ce Doflamingo.  
-Merci Robin.  
-Et qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant ? Demandais-je.  
-On va se reposer. Parce que je sens que la guerre va bientôt commencer. »

* * *

Hééé voilà !  
Beaucoup de révélations ici !  
*déglutit* Alors..Le lemon vous a plut..? Pas trop décevant ?  
*évite une tomate* Calmez vous !  
(Avis bêta; OZJFIEJAONDIRBEOSBIGR.  
Puis, où sont les réponses aux ano? D:)

Comme l'a annoncé notre chère Rayleigh, la combat va commencer ~  
Je vous dit à vendredi prochain !

Ja na !


	12. Hoshi no owari

Bouh.  
Je vous ai fait peur ?  
Je sais.  
*appuie son doigt sur son oreille* Ah ? Comment ? On me dit à l'oreillette que je suis pas drôle ?

Ah.  
Bon bah ok.

BREF !  
Comment allez vous par cette chaleur cuisante ? Personnellement je ne supporte pas la chaleur.  
DE UN : J'aime pas ça.  
DE DEUX : J'aime pas le soleil.  
DE TROIS : J'aime pas bronzer.  
(Mot de la bêta : Mais t'es une putain de nordiste en fait.)  
*écoute a son oreillette* Je suis la seule ? Ha bah hé. Faut de tout dans ce monde !

Et vous ? Cette rentrée, ça a été ? Parce que maintenant, on peut plus se mentir. On est belle et bien de retour sur les bancs de l'école. A part certains, qui ont leur rentrée la semaine prochaine ou autre ! *murmure des insultes discrètement*  
Mais dites moi, quelle est votre classe ? Comment sont les gens ? Et les profs ? Avez vous des examens cette années, des choses dans le genre ? Dites moi tout ! Je suis réellement curieuse de savoir ce genre de chose, pour voir un peu mieux qui me suis, et ce genre de chose haha !  
Disons que, je veux mieux vous discerner ! ~

Je vois que certains ont aimés mon OS, et merci à eux pour leur reviews, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Alors merci !

Ensuite, je dédis ce chapitre à ma grande sœur (de cœur, malheureusement.) qui m' grandement aidé pour ce chapitre. Parce que, sans vous mentir, je n'avais pas DU TOUT d'inspirations, mais elle m'a grandement aidée.  
Parce que tabarnak elle m'a redonné envie d'écrire, alors que je n'avais plus d'inspiration.  
ALORS MERCI ANEKI ~

Vous l'avez vu, ma bêta a fait son graaaaaand retour, pour vous jouer de mauvais tour.  
Comme on l'aime héhé.

Son mot comme toujours. → **BONJOUUR C'EST MOI ! Bon maintenant quand je parlerai ça sera en gras, comme ça tout le monde saura que c'est moi, et c'est plus solennel tu vois c'que j'veux dire ?**

Sur ce,  
ENJOY IT ~

* * *

 _Les épées s'entrechoquent.  
Les paroles se diffusent.  
Les failles s'ouvrent.  
Et finalement, l'astre s'éteint._

 _Tout autour de moi n'est plus qu'un paysage blanc, ou des plumes virevoltent dans les airs. Autour de moi._  
 _Et mon amant._

 _On admire ensemble, mais éloignés, le plumage, tombant du ciel, si blanc, et si pur._

 _« - C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ?_  
 _\- Incroyable oui.. C'est un rêve, j'ai raison ?_  
 _\- Huuuuum.. comme Rouge l'aurait dit, s'en est un seulement si tu le décides ! Nah ?_  
 _\- Tu connaissais ma mère ? Lu' !_  
 _\- Pas exactement, disons qu'elle se manifeste parfois à travers moi, à travers tes songes uniquement. »_

 _Super._  
 _J'adore ma mère, mais là c'est juste de la philo, que je hais tant !_

 _« - Dis moi Ace, si je devenais un ange, qu'en penserais tu ? »_

 _Je m'approche à pas de loup, avant de l'enlacer par derrière, tandis qu'il place ses mains sur les siennes, les caressant avec ses pouces. Une manière silencieuse de dire qu'il aime._

 _À force de vivre avec, et de le côtoyer, je le connais mieux que personne._  
 _Je me demande si c'est pareil pour lui._  
 _Que pense t-il de moi quand je fais ces gestes ?_

 _En fait, je préfère laisser le mystère planer._  
 _C'est plus palpitant._

 _« - Je pense que.. peu importe ta forme, tu resteras mon Lu', et tu resteras mon copain, à moi tout seul._  
 _\- Tu partages pas ?_  
 _\- Plutôt crever que devoir te partager !_  
 _\- Ce que tu es possessif.._  
 _\- C'est une preuve d'amour non ?_  
 _\- Comme la jalousie, oui. »_

 _Il se retourne vers moi, alors que mes sourcils se haussent._

 _« - Tu me trouves jaloux ?_  
 _\- Oui._  
 _\- Mais je le suis pas du tout !_  
 _\- Tu as peur qu'on me vole à toi Ace, c'est de la jalousie._  
 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai !_  
 _\- Je vais te montrer quelque chose. »_

 _Il fait tournoyer sa main quelques secondes avant qu'une sorte de miroir, entouré d'arabesque de lumières et de flammes stellaire, n'apparaissent. Et quelques instants plus tard, des images se formèrent. Je vois Lu', et moi, dans une maison que je ne connais pas. On semble.. plus vieux, mais toujours aussi fou. Que se soit amoureusement, ou mentalement._

 _Je vois qu'on rigole et qu'on se jette de la crème, sûrement de la préparation pour gâteau, à la figure, comme deux enfants._

 _Cette vision me fait doucement sourire, voir rire à certains moment, comme lorsque je vois une course poursuite autour d'un îlot de cuisine._  
 _C'est tellement nous._

 _« - Ça pourrait être nous, dans le futur._  
 _\- On dirait deux imbéciles heureux._  
 _\- Ce n'est pas déjà ce que nous sommes ? »_

 _On rit à deux, sous cette triste réalité._

 _« - Et pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas se réaliser ? Après tout, tout se passe bien !_  
 _\- Peut être, mais dans le futur, est-ce que tout se passera bien ? »_

 _Je ne comprend pas._  
 _Pourquoi tout irait mal ?_  
 _C'est un rêve prémonitoire ? L'annonce d'un malheur ?_

 _« - Lu'.._  
 _\- Ace, je t'en pris..»_

 _S'éloignant doucement, il écarte les bras de part et d'autre, ses vêtements blancs comme la neige, devenant rouge sang, dans un tourbillons d'ailes roses._

 _« - Fais en sorte que notre futur ne soit pas entaché. »_

 _Il se fait aspiré, disparaissant, alors que pris d'une sensation de lourdeur et de sommeil, je tombe dans un oreiller de douceur._

* * *

Je me redresse vivement, le cœur frôlant la crise cardiaque, mon corps tremblant, et ma main, cherchant sa jumelle, qu'elle trouve, blottit près d'un visage frôlant la perfection.  
Celui de Lu'.  
Celui de mon amant.

Il est encore totalement endormi, comme tout le monde dans le temple.

Sabo dort un sourire aux lèvres.  
Ji-chan à poings fermés.  
Et Robin a un visage détendu.

Je me rallonge dans un soupir, me tournant vers Lu' pour caresser tendrement son visage, m'apaisant par la même occasion. Mais il gémit rapidement avant d'ouvrir tout doucement les yeux, me fixant encore la tête dans le coaltar.

« - Bordel Ace il est super tôt, qu'c'tu fous réveillé.. ?  
\- Rien. Rendors toi Lu'  
\- Non.. raconte moi. »

Je soupire encore une fois, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui raconter ce mauvais rêve.  
Enfin, mauvais, je ne sais pas.

J'ai vraiment aimé ce rêve d'une certaine façon.

Voir l'avenir que je pourrais avoir, la vie paisible, et normal qu' _on_ pourrait avoir. Oui, cette vision, je l'idolâtre. J'ai envie qu'on soit comme ça, j'ai vraiment envie que ce que j'ai vu, ce bonheur, et cet amour, deviennent réels. Ils _doivent_ exister. Je refuse que quelqu'un détruise ce futur.

Même moi.

Mais je sais au fond, que je sombrerais avec, si je venais à réduire à néant notre bonheur, et notre amour.

« - Un mauvais rêve, rien d'important. _Souriais-je._ »

Il sourit, encore endormi, et je ne peux que le trouver juste.. sexy à en mourir.  
Il se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il a sur moi, et je crois que ça le rend encore plus désirable.

Il acquiesce, me caressant les cheveux. Il m'a déjà avoué qu'il adorait les toucher, qu'il trouvait qu'ils étaient incroyablement doux, qu'on aurait dit de la soie, ou du coton. Enfin, il avait plus dit de la barbe à papa, mais je l'ai contredis rapidement, en lui disant que non, on ne goûtait pas les cheveux sous prétexte que la texture ressemblait à de la barbe à papa !  
Enfin bon, cet idiot me tuera un jour.

Et je me demande, comment ça a pu nous arriver.

Je veux dire, certes, on a appris à se connaître, mais je ne comprends pas mon attirance pour lui.  
Dès que je l'ai vu, c'était un peu, comme un électrochoc.

J'ai lu des anecdotes, comme quoi dans le passé, des dieux auraient utilisé de leurs charmes pour avoir leur proies, humaines. Est-ce que j'aurais été l'objet d'intérêt de Lu' moi aussi ?

Parfois je me pose la question.

Tout simplement parce que je me demande comment on a pu en arriver là.  
Déjà, malgré les apparences, je n'ai absolument pas confiance en moi. J'ai peur qu'on m'abandonne.

Parce que la solitude peut être ma plus grande peur.

Mais malgré tout, quand je regarde cette petite boule de lumière sur moi, dans mes bras, et pas dans ceux d'un autre, je me dis que non.  
Que de toute façon, on arriverait pas à savoir pourquoi, mais qu'on devait se contenter des moments, de l'instant, et de nous.

Alors, je referme les yeux, me laissant plonger à nouveaux dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Depuis qu'on est partit, l'atmosphère est étrange, et je sens que certaines personnes sont tendus, prêt au combat.

Quand je regarde Luffy, je vois son cou raidit, et ses épaules tendues.  
Ji-chan lui, à ses yeux à l'affûts.  
Et Robin, la main prête à dégainer son arme.

Sab' et moi, à côté, on sent l'air lourd et oppressant, mais on ne fait rien de spécial, gardant le silence installé depuis bien trop longtemps selon moi.

On avance, encore, et encore, avant qu'un bourrasque de vent nous fige sur place.  
Les trois nous encerclent, Sab' et moi, comme voulant nous protéger, avant que des éclairs ne frappe le sol, non loin de nous.

C'est quoi ce truc ?

Un piaf rose ?

.

.

Ah merde,  
C'est un humain.

Un homme flamant rose, on aura tout vu.

« - Je savais que c'était toi. _A_ _nnon_ _ça_ _le noiraud._  
\- Fufufu ~ Dommage* pour toi, je ne vais de te lâcher.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? _Demand_ _a_ _la déesse, sur le point de_ _sortir_ _son arme._  
\- Le talisman. »

Et sur ces révélations, il projette Luffy plusieurs mètres en arrière.  
Bon.  
Je comprends pourquoi ils nous protègent.

Je suis époustouflé de la force qu'il a. Ce n'est clairement pas humain.

 _Un coup de pied.  
_ Un coup de pied de merde a envoyé Luffy au tapis !

Ce dernier relève les yeux, le foudroyant sur sur place.

Et un Lu' en colère, un !

« - Tu _OSES_ défier un dieu ? As-tu perdu la raison ? Pauvre fou ! »

J'ai jamais entendu Lu' parler de cette façon. Il a toujours été.. très franc, très "contemporain". Alors que le Luffy devant moi, est comme tout droit sortit d'un roman, d'une tirade, d'une pièce de théâtre. Il semble.. irréel, sortit tout droit d'un conte.

Ce n'est pas mon amant.

La voix qui parle est différente de celle qui me répète tous les jours qu'elle m'aime, et le regard est différent de celui qui me scrute chaque minute, me tirant toujours un sourire en coin, et une réflexion à la con, enquiquinante.  
Ces yeux, cette voix, ce visage sérieux, vide d'expression de joie et de quelconque bonheur, n'est pas à MON soleil.  
Mon soleil est, à chaque minute, enjoué, de bonne humeur.  
À chaque minute, je sens son amour et esprit joueur, taquin.  
Mais à partir de cette minute, je sens sa froideur, sa rage, et son énervement.

Je n'ai plus un soleil devant moi.  
Je suis devant un orage rempli d'éclair, prêt à foudroyer les cieux.

« - Perdu la raison, nah ? Et c'est toi qui ose dire ça, Hélios ?  
\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'emmerde Mingo.  
\- Fufufu ~ Tu dis la même chose à tous tes amants ? »

 _What ?_

Attendez. Quoi ?  
Ça devient intéressant, parce que malgré moi, je suis intrigué.

Lu' fronce les sourcils, en le fixant.  
Ses yeux prennent une teinte bleue. Un bleu limpide, presque blanc, de quoi se noyer dedans.  
Puis, pendant qu'une mèche devient blanche sur ses cheveux, il tend une main vers le ciel, criant.

 _« - Sun , mou daneízei ti dýnamí sas !** »_

Une orbe aveuglante l'entoure quelques instants très rapides, avant qu'il ne réapparaisse.

Des ailes blanches, une tenue d'or, une mèches blanches, perdue dans ses cheveux noir corbeaux, et des yeux bleus cristallins.

 _« Dis moi Ace, si je devenais un ange, qu'en penserais tu ? »_

J'aime pas cette sensation. Cette sensation que tu ne peux rien faire.

Cette sensation que tu vas tout perdre.

 _« Mais dans le futur, est-ce que tout se passera bien ? »_

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, vraiment mauvais.

J'aimerais intervenir, mais le regard de Ji-chan me conçoit à ne pas bouger.

J'observe à nouveau mon amant, qui invoque son sceptre dans la main, pendant que son talisman luit d'un éclat orangé, solaire.

Un combat acharné commence entre les deux, sous nos yeux impuissants. Nous savons tous, que s'imposer entre ses deux personnes causerait sûrement une mort accidentelle, tant la violence serait forte.  
Mais ça me tue de ne rien pouvoir faire, au risque de perdre quelque chose de bien plus précieux que ma vie.  
Luffy est le premier à m'avoir fait sortir de cette carapace, cette muraille que j'avais forgé autour de mon cœur, voulant m'immuniser contre toute forme de douleur.  
Une muraille que j'ai cru indestructible.

Sauf que voilà, un petit sourire a réussi à tout casser.

Et maintenant que j'ai vu en rêve, un fragment de notre futur, je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre.  
C'est ça, qui me tuerait intérieurement.

Les deux s'essoufflent, les deux se regardent, et les deux s'entrechoquent à nouveaux.

« _Les épées s'entrechoquent.  
Les paroles se diffusent.»_

Ma tête me fait mal.  
Elle me hurle de faire quelque chose.  
Mais quoi ?  
Que voulez-vous que je fasse, moi, simple mortel ?

Le verdict tombe, et Doflamingo est à genoux avant Luffy, qui réplique rapidement en lui pointant son sceptre sur la tête, un rayon prêt à frapper à la vitesse de la lumière, pendant que Luffy reprend difficilement son souffle. Plusieurs blessures, et plusieurs entailles sur le corps, les vêtements déchirer, et le sang qui coulent, il lui lance toujours le même regard haineux, pendant que l'homme en rose n'est pas dans un meilleur état.

« - Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te tuer, Doflamingo.  
\- Alors laisse moi montrer ça à ton petit ami, avant que tu ne m'achèves, enfin, si tu y arrives, fufufu ~ »

Et sur ce, une sorte d'écran géant apparaît, montrant Luffy dans les bras de nombreux homme, et de nombreuse femme.  
Je bouillie déjà.  
Rien que de voir ça, j'ai envie de tout casser.

Mais une séquence s'arrête un peu plus longtemps, comme une vidéo.  
Et je vois.  
Je vois Luffy, prenant la forme de quelqu'un d'autre - dans son ancienne enveloppe charnelle - couchant avec une femme, et repartant au petit matin, après lui avoir montrer qui il était réellement, attirant les pleures de la femme, sous le sourire mesquin, et horrible de ce dieu.

Et ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est que je n'arrive pas à apaiser cette haine en moi.  
Cette haine de voir ces images.  
Ces images qui datent, je le sais, mais qui sont réel malgré tous.

Cette haine envers lui, l'homme que j'aime, pour m'avoir trahit.

Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi, puisque justement, elle sont vieilles, très vieilles. Pourquoi tant de souffrance dans mon cœur, pour de simples erreurs ?

Je ne sais pas.  
Mais j'ai mal.

Mon cœur me serre vraiment, mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'aimer le voir souffrir, alors qu'une partie de moi me hurle de partir l'aider, de le prendre dans mes bras.

Luffy est genoux, serrant fort son cœur, une main sur ses oreilles, et une expression douloureuse au visage.

« - Stop..par tous les dieux.. que cette douleur et cette musique s'arrête.. ! »

Luffy..

Pourquoi une part de moi applaudit cette vision ?  
Pourquoi cette partie n'arrive pas, et ne veux pas t'aider, alors que tous les autres sont morts d'inquiétude pour toi ?

Mais bordel, qu'on me donne des raisons !

On me secoue par les épaules, et je sais que c'est Sabo, même si mes yeux ne se détournent pas de la scène.

Doflamingo se relève, et s'approche de mon amant, avant de lui prendre le menton, afin que les yeux de glaces, croisent ceux du ciel.

« - La douleur d'avoir perdu la confiance, et l'amour de quelqu'un. Tu vois, mon petit soleil, on ne gagne pas toujours, grâce aux pouvoirs que papa nous a donné. »

Et il met la main dans sa nuque, lui arrachant le talisman, alors que le dieu ferme les yeux, dans un sommeil profond, et que l'autre le dépose au sol, sans compassion.

« _Les failles s'ouvrent.  
Et finalement, l'astre s'éteint. »_

Je ne comprends plus ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, puisque mes yeux se voilent, sans que je ne puisse agir de moi même.

Je suis comme une marionnette.

Je sens qu'on me tire, qu'on me parle, qu'on me donne des ordres, mais je ne réagis pas de mon propre gré. Je sens Sabo m'insulter de tous les noms, entendant sa voix se brouiller, comme coupé dans ses mots.

Je sens que je passe quelque chose, avant que tout ne devienne noir, et que je sombre.

* * *

Alala, quel chapitre ~

* : **ÇA C'EST MON EXPRESSION PUTAIN**

 ****** : « Soleil, prête moi ta force ! » **(Voilà heureusement que je suis là parce qu'elle avait oublié de traduire. C'est pas sérieux tout ça. Bon maintenant je rentre à ma maison. La bise !)**

 _ **ANNONCE IMPORTANTE :**_

Bon, je sais que je suis très en retard sur les publications, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas de chapitre suivant, je les écris à chapitre fois à la suite (alors qu'à la base, je voulais prendre de l'avance, mais j'ai été trop gourmande on dirait.)

C'est pour ça que les publications seront, je pense, irrégulière à partir de maintenant.  
Ça ne serait plus chaque vendredi, mais plutôt, quand le chapitre sera prêt, tous simplement.

Pourquoi ?  
Hé bien voilà.

La rentrée a repris depuis une semaine à peu près, et j'ai testé la semaine là avec un nouvel emploi du temps, un nouveau lycée, de nouvelles matières et de nouveaux profs.

Et j'avoue, avoir été EXTRÊMEMENT fatiguée.  
Je rentrais, mangeais, me douchais, traînais une peu sur l'ordinateur et me couchais. Et croyez moi, je me couchais, il n'était même pas 22h, pour vous dire à quel point j'étais HS (alors qu'avant, je me couchais vers 00h-1h du matin. **Ouais et c'est des habitudes de merde.** )

Je prends le bus le matin, donc je dois me coucher tôt, et je le prends le soir - pendant plus d'une heure - avec la chaleur, le monde, et le bruit. J'ai d'horrible maux de têtes depuis une semaine entière, chaque soir, voir, le matin.  
Vous comprenez donc que je n'avais pas la force d'écrire pendant plusieurs heures le soir, sur un nouveau chapitre.

Avoir « tester » cette semaine entière de cours, en essayant d'écrire, m'a montré que ça sera très dur de vous donner un chapitre régulier, donc la fiction sera maintenant assez libre disons, et j'en suis désolée, puisque je voulais faire comme toujours. Chaque vendredi : un chapitre. ( **#A-Harlem.)**

Mais voilà, je sais que ce sera dur, même si j'essayerai de le faire.

La section dans laquelle j'entre est intense, et difficile, avec un taux de réussite que je me dois d'essayer de préserver toute ma scolarité là-haut.

Alors voilà, je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer comme ça, vraiment désolé, mais je ne veux pas me donner de migraine non plus.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et de m'avoir compris, ou d'essayer au moins !

Sur ce, à la prochaine !  
Ja na.


	13. NOTES

**Bonjour à tous !**  
 **Alors non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre de votre chère fiction Alalía, et j'en suis désolé.**

 **Je tient d'abord à vous expliquer plusieurs point :**

 **-Pourquoi tant de retard ? (1 mois et demi un peu près)**  
 **-Pourquoi ne prévenir que maintenant ?**  
 **-Pourquoi plus aucune activité de ma part ?**

 **Dans un premier temps [Calme toi, tu fais pas une Question de corpus.] (Oui bon pardon roooh )**  
 **Bref !**

 **Donc pour « Pourquoi tant de retard ? »**

 **Je voudrait dire par beaucoup de manque.**

 **En ce moment [Bon c'est les vacances donc voilà, mais juste avant] je suis très fatigué, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, et je me renferme beaucoup dans ce système de scolarité qu'on m'impose. Après, je ne peux pas dire que je n'aime pas ça, puisque j'ai choisis cette section technique, et je m'y plaît. Je ne suis pas là non plus entrain de me plaindre à vous, ce n'est pas mon but, simplement vous faire découvrir le pourquoi du comment, et j'espère que vous me comprendrez.**  
 **Donc, si je n'ai pas de temps, comment voulez vous que je produise vite et bien ?**  
 **Je vous ai déjà parleéde ça, mais je tenais à le dire à nouveau.**

 **Deuxième point, « Pourquoi ne prévenir que maintenant? »**  
 **Parce que je pensais que j'arriverais à écrire un chapitre avant que je vous écrive ça. Tout simplement.**

 **Et je suis désolé de faire une note dans cette fiction, car je voulais absolument que tout soit fluide et bien, sans problème et notes de ce genre.**

 **Et enfin, le point le plus important : « Pourquoi plus aucune activité de ma part ? »**

 **Ce point va sûrement être plus long que les autres.**  
 **D'abord, et je vais peut être m'attirer les foudres de quelques personnes, mais j'ai perdu cette envie d'écriture. *esquive une tomate* POSEZ VOS CAGETTES DE TOMATES AU SOL LES MAINS EN L'AIR !**

 **Bien.**  
 **Alors, quand je dis ça, ça ne veut pas vraiment dire que je ne veux plus écrire. Simplement qu'en me mettant la précision pour vous sortir un chapitre, j'ai perdu l'envie d'écrire, alors chaque jours je me suis répétée « demain j'écris. » encore et encore. Je suis lassé d'Alalía, et je n'arrive plus a être productive.**

 **Alors non ! Je n'arrête pas du tout cette fiction ! Elle me tient malgré tout à cœur, et je tiens à la finir vraiment.**  
 **Néanmoins, je vais la mettre en pause.**

 **Pour combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas.**

 **J'avais commencer le début du chapitre, mais je n'arrive pas, et je n'ai pas envie d'écrire la suite pour le moment.**

 **Donc pour "remédié" à ce problème, je vais commencer de nouveaux projets d'écriture que j'ai en tête ainsi qu'en notes. Je vais écrire les premiers chapitres, et commencer plusieurs histoire, le temps que mon goût pour Alalía renaisse enfin, pour vous apporter un meilleur chapitre !**

 **Je publierais peut être certaines nouvelles histoires, ou certains nouveaux OS -même si je crois je n'ai en projet que des fictions- mais je ne serais absolument pas régulière !**  
 **Donc si vous voyez de nouvelle histoire, elle ne seront pas tout les vendredi, mais de temps en temps.**

 **Mais sachez aussi qu'avant ça, je prendrais de l'avance dans mes chapitres pour Alalía, de façon à reprendre pour cette fiction au moins -et peut être les autres à venir, qui sait- à son rythme normal.**  
 **Donc s'il y a de nouvelle chose, je ne pense pas que ce sera pour tout de suite.**

 **Enfin ! Je pense avoir tout dit.**

 ** _Petit mot de la bêta (et petite sœur pas de discrimination hein) comme d'habitude_ → BONSOIIIIIIIIR C'EST LUKA (Nakami qui s'incruste oklm). Bref, lui lancez pas trop d'insultes à la tronche (Je lui en ai suffisamment lancé en lui hurlante d'écrire) mais quand l'inspiration vient pas ça sert à rien de se forcer. Parfois une pause suffit et les idées reviennent. V'la. LA BISE**

 ** _Note de la grande sœur_ (Luvluv ) → -Hum hum- Bonsoir jeunes pousses! Je tenais à partager également ma peine pour cette pause (APRÈS TOUT LE FOIN QUE TU NOUS AS FAIT POUR CETTE FICTION, TU M'SOULE.), mais également ma compassion, parce que je comprend ce que vis ma chère petite sœur (krkr c:), mais ce n'est qu'une phase! Je compte donc sur vous pour la soutenir dans ses futurs projets! A pluuuus! Miss Nakami**

 **Et sur ce, à la prochaine !**  
 **Ja na !**


	14. Twice

TAYOOOOOO

Et oui, c'est le retour !  
Alors, j'ai plusieurs points à annoncer !

Tout d'abord, je **ne** serais **plus** régulière ! Les chapitres sortiront quand ils seront prêts ! [Donc on peut avoir une surprise n'importe quand?] (Tout à fait!) J'ai pris cette décision parce que je sais pertinemment que je ne serais plus régulière comme avant, parce que j'entre en 1ère (Et uiiiii!) et que je serais chargée ! Donc je préfère dire que je vous sortirais un chapitre de temps en temps, mais plus tous les vendredis.

Ensuite, je suis désolée, mais ce chapitre sera plus calme et plus posé, mais c'est pour le bien de la suite !

Et enfin, je n'arrête rien ! Je continue plein de projets que j'ai en tête, dont beauuucoup de fiction (Ma bêta peut en témoigner [COUCOU J'SUIS TOUJOURS LÀ], et une fiction un peu dénonciatrice sortira, j'essayerais de faire la fiction entière avant de la publier.) donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir, Lun'Art ne sera pas rangée au placard si rapidement !

MOT DE LA BÊTA COMME TOUJOURS→ *racle sa gorge* Après plusieurs mois de lutte acharnée, de demandes et de harcèlements à n'en plus finir, je vous annonce que j'ai réussit à convaincre Lun'Art de CONTINUER CETTE PUTAIN DE FIC' BORDEL. (Voilà c'était le mot)

Sur ceeee  
Enjoy it !

* * *

Un marteau-piqueur.  
C'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit et qui décrit parfaitement ma tête en ce moment.  
J'ouvre doucement, tout doucement les yeux pour regarder l'endroit autour de moi.

Parce que je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, après le début de combat entre Luffy et l'autre piaf.

Je sais pas, c'est comme si on m'avait assommé, c'est noir, c'est flou, et embrouillé.

Autour de moi, sont présentes les flammes de l'enfer.  
Ni plus, ni moins.

Il y a beaucoup de roches en fusion, rougeoyantes, dégageant une incroyable chaleur étouffante, faisant presque perler des gouttes de sueur sur mon front. Plusieurs pics acérés sont visibles, avec une rivière rouge sang, coulant tout le long de cette pièce, partant je ne sais où, là où mes yeux ne peuvent plus voir. J'entends des cris de détresse, des pleurs d'enfants, des supplications, et de la souffrance.

Des damnés.  
Des damnés partout.

 _L'enfer._

J'observe un peu plus l'environnement et me rends compte que je suis prisonnier dans une cage. Je me redresse assis, avant qu'une voix m'interpelle.

« - Enfin réveillé ? T'es assez fragile. »

Je regarde l'individu en face de moi, essayant de calmer les rythmes fous de mon cœur.  
Hadès.

Je comprends immédiatement qu'Hadès est devant moi, même si je ne le voyais pas du tout comme ça.  
Un grand homme blond - contre toutes attentes - avec à la place des jambes des épées, lui remplaçant les muscles et chairs manquants. Une barbe de même couleur que ses cheveux, ses yeux que j'arrive à percevoir d'ici sont d'un noir intense, et il a un certain style excentrique.  
Mais malgré que ce drôle de personnage semble comique, je reste indigné devant la puissance que fait ressortir son âme.  
Une âme noire.  
Tout le contraire des deux dieux que j'ai pu voir pour le moment.

Agréables, souriants, gentils, et sincères.

Lui ne dégage que puanteur, dégoût et malheur.

« - Je pensais pas qu'un simple coup à la tête t'assommerait plusieurs heures. T'es plus faible que _lui.  
_ \- Vous êtes qui ?  
\- Tu le sais déjà.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?  
\- T'utiliser. »

Il rit alors que je reste impassible. Parce que là, j'ai tous sauf envie de rire. Je me souviens même pas de ce qu'il s'est passé avant, de comment je suis arrivé là. Comment va Luffy ? Sabo ? Ji-chan ? Robin ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal ?

C'est comme si j'avais trahi ceux que j'aime.  
Ce sentiment, il me dégoûte.

C'est le même sentiment que lorsque j'ai traité Lu' d'inhumain.

L'odeur de souffre qui se dégage du Styx* me fait un peu plus tourner la tête. Peut être qu'il a raison, et peut-être que je suis faible face à toute cette situation qui se déroule sous mes yeux.  
Je n'en peux déjà plus, et je sens que ça va être long.

« - Oi, gamin. »

Le blond tourne son regard vers moi, alors qu'il a enfin posé son cul sur son trône à la con.  
Niveau langage, c'est dégueulasse je sais, mais j'ai pas forcément la force ou la foi de réciter du Baudelaire.  
Mais c'est avec méfiance et haine que je le regarde dès à présent.

Parce que les sentiments de remord que j'ai, ils viennent pas de n'importe où.  
Mais de lui.

« - Bah alors, c'est quoi ce regard ? On prend la confiance ?  
\- Va te faire enculer.  
\- Ooooh tant de haine ! _Ricane-t-il._  
\- Tu veux quoi à la fin ?! Crache le morceau !  
\- Tu ne connais pas tes parents. Vrai ? »

Ohw.  
On veut aborder un sujet sensible ?  
Pas de problème mon mignon, assume les conséquences.

« - P't'être. Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai connu ton cheeeer et teeendre père. Ça t'intéresse de savoir ? »

Oui et non.  
Je le déteste, alors je n'ai pas envie de le connaître.  
Néanmoins, il y a une partie de moi qui veut savoir. Une partie de moi qui me rappelle la souffrance enfantine, celle de ne pas avoir de père. Ni de mère. Pas d'affection. Rien.  
Je me souviens encore des mots des villageois, résonnants dans ma tête, qui me font me sentir un peu plus mal, de seconde en seconde.

« - J'vois pas ce que vous pouvez m'apporter de plus, _lui dis-je sur la défensive._  
\- Je peux t'apporter bien plus de réponse que tu ne le crois.  
\- Bah vas y monsieur je sais tout. »

Le dieu déchu qu'il est se lève, afin d'avancer vers la cage qui me retenait contre ma volonté, posant son regard ignoble sur mon visage. Je ne sais pas quel visage j'aborde. Est-ce que je parais effrayé ? Faible ? Inconscient de ce qui m'entoure ?

Je n'en sais rien.  
Mais est-ce que j'ai réellement envie de savoir ?

Là est la question.

« - Finalement, je ne te dirais rien ! _Rit le blond._  
\- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Pourquoi tu me nargues en disant connaître la vérité ?!  
\- C'est si drôle de voir ton visage confus ! Une merveille. »

Il m'énerve. Je supporte pas les types comme eux.  
Et c'est là que je me dis que Sab' ou Lu' auraient réussis à me calmer.

Mais ils ne sont pas là.  
Et je sais pas ce qui leur arrive en ce moment.

Faut vraiment que j'arrive à sortir d'ici.

« - Bon. Et si tu me disais ce que je dois faire pour sortir d'ici ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Rien ? Tu comptes me garder prisonnier toute la vie ? C'est sûr que voir un humain en cage c'est vachement drôle tiens !»

Mais comme toute réponse, le blond s'approche simplement et tire sur mes cheveux, me rapprochant des barreaux en me collant presque. Puis il plonge son regard noir de ténèbres dans mes yeux noirs provoquant. Hadès s'humidifie les lèvres et fronce les sourcils face à mon arrogance qui doit certainement l'agacer. Il se prononce enfin, la voix glaciale, et les mots aussi tranchants qu'une lame de rasoir.

« - **Écoute moi bien gamin. Tu veux t'énerver et bouder dans ton coin ? Et bien soit. Mais ne commence pas à me chercher. Tu n'es qu'un piètre humain et tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père, et je ne tolérerais pas que tu gâches mes plans comme ça. Tu as compris ? Donc tu vas bien sagement rester à ta place maintenant, tel le chien que tu es.** »

Et la seule réponse qui me vient, c'est de lui cracher à la figure. Littéralement.

.  
.

Grossière erreur.

Le dieu des Enfers peste et me claque violemment le front contre les barres de fer, m'assommant quasiment, tandis que le frère de Zeus parti, retournant à ses affaires.  
Et avant de plonger dans mes songes, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, je sais une chose.

Je dois partir d'ici.

* * *

 **PDV Luffy**

Tout se mélange dans ma tête.  
J'ai encore perdu le contrôle.

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas possédé une telle puissance, que j'avais totalement perdu la moindre pensée claire traversant mon esprit.

Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, être un dieu n'est pas donné à tout le monde.  
Lorsqu'on meurt, si certaines personnes nous jugent digne de vivre, on peut être réutilisé.

Enfin, notre enveloppe charnelle.

C'est comme ça que j'ai réapproprié ce corps.  
Et je préfère celui là.

Enfin.. c'est compliqué.

Dans mon ancien moi, j'étais prétentieux, moqueur. Et je détestais avoir tord. Un sale caractère en soit. Je croyais que puisque j'avais entre mes mains le pouvoirs de faire vivre les Hommes grâce au Soleil, j'étais irremplaçable. Mais j'avais tord, puisque finalement, je me suis fait battre à plate couture.

Personne ne sait ce qu'il est réellement arrivé à mon ancien moi, sauf moi. Justement.  
Mais je n'ai clairement pas envie de m'en rappeler.

Mais je pense que ça m'a été bénéfique, puisque lorsque j'ai de nouveau été dans ce corps d'adolescent, c'était comme.. une vague de gentillesse et de sagesse qui m'a assaillit. C'était étrange, mais en même temps, c'était plaisant.

J'avais envie d'explorer ce nouveau caractère qui s'offrait à moi.  
Et c'est ainsi que je suis devenu un nouveau Luffy.  
Mais ça me plaisait beaucoup.

Mais reprendre possession de ma puissance a fait revenir en moi quelques traits de caractère que j'avais oublié. Et je ne veux pas redevenir comme ça.

Je me décide donc d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je les referme rapidement, éblouis par le blanc présent autour de moi. Les r'ouvrant ensuite, j'observe la pièce autour de moi, remarquant je suis seul.

 _Parfait._

Je ne me souviens presque pas de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon combat, je me réveille dans un lit dans une chambre que je ne connais même pas, et je suis _seul_?

Merveilleux. Vraiment.  
Bon allez Luffy. Ressaisis toi, ils doivent être quelque part.

Je me redresse doucement et m'assis, me frottant la nuque, en faisant craquer mes os par la même occasion. Oui bah hé, ça démange quand on dort !

D'ailleurs, depuis quand est-ce que je dors ?  
Il faut vraiment que je trouve les autres pour avoir des explications.

Je repousse donc les draps emprisonnant mes jambes, me levant doucement. Au début je titube, je trébuche, mais je me relève vite pour prendre un gilet rouge traînant par là, le froid m'envahissant vite.

C'est étrange.  
Avec mes pouvoirs, je ne suis pas censé avoir froid.  
Je suis censé avoir le sang aussi chaud que la surface brûlante de l'Astre.

Par réflexe, je mets une main autour de mon cou pour tâter si mon pendentif n'a pas bougé.

 _Oh_.

Je me retourne vivement afin de fouiller le lit, les tiroirs, les placards, la pièce entière, afin de retrouver ce _putain_ de collier !  
Mais je ne trouve aucune trace de celui-ci.

Je me précipite rapidement vers la porte pour parcourir le long couloir présent devant moi. Si mon talisman est perdu, et que quelqu'un le trouve, pour faire vulgairement joujou avec, je suis vraiment dans le mouise ! A moins que ce soit le piaf qui l'ait. Et là, je serais vraiment.. VRAIMENT, dans la galère !

Mes pas me conduisent vers une grande salle à vivre où Robin, Rayleigh et mon frère sont réunis.

La première question qui me vient à l'esprit est : Où est Ace ?  
La seconde est : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Et la troisième : Pourquoi tout le monde semble si.. triste ?

Le trio se retourne vers moi, souriant.  
Rayleigh souriant d'une façon rassurante.  
Robin d'une manière chaleureuse.  
Et Sabo avec un côté protecteur.

Puis, j'aperçois le blond se lever pour venir me prendre dans ses bras, alors que mes nerfs qui jouaient avec moi depuis un moment se calment en un instant, mes épaules s'affaissant et mes muscles se détendant.

« - Lu', comment tu te sens ?  
\- Bah ça va.. Pourquoi vous tirez tous une tronche de dix milles kilomètres ? »

Je le vois perdre le sourire qu'il avait acquit en ma présence.  
Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

« - Viens, on va s'asseoir pour parler, _m'annon_ _c_ _e le blond._ »

Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de rappliquer qu'il me tire vers le canapé pour me laisser devant un fauteuil baroque bordeaux. Il se rassoit, et je le suis dans ses mouvements, observant l'endroit dans lequel on se trouve.  
Je sais pas où on se trouve, mais en tout cas, c'est pas un endroit que je connais !

« - Luffy ? »

Mon regard se tourne vers le vieil homme, qui m'observe avec son air sérieux de toujours.  
Ça pue.

« - Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Non, _avoué-je._ Mais vu votre tête à tous les trois, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave non ? Et d'ailleurs ! Où est mon talisman ? Robin dis moi que c'est toi qui l'a je t'en pris !  
\- Luffy, il faut qu'on t'explique pour que tu comprennes. »

Et _là_ , je commence vraiment à me dire que quelque chose de louche se passe.  
Je décide de tendre l'oreille pour les écouter.

« - Jusqu'où tu te souviens un peu près ?  
\- Eh bien.. j'ai commencé à combattre Doflamingo et..heu..  
\- Et plus rien ?  
\- Ouais. »

Des regards s'échangent, alors que je me questionne encore sur leurs futurs récits.

« - Bon. Vous allez me dire oui ?! Et en plus, où est Ace ? »

Leurs corps se tendent, et je vois mon frère les yeux pleins de colère et de tristesse. Deux sentiments se mélangeant pour créer un voile couvrant ses yeux azurs.

« - À la première attaque de Doflamingo, _débute Rayleigh,_ tu t'es laissé entraîner par ta colère, et tu t'es transformé sous ta forme céleste si on peut dire. Puis le combat a duré de longues minutes. Plus tu le frappais, plus tu y prenais du plaisir. Le plaisir de le faire souffrir. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais ça se lisait dans tes yeux. On te regardait tous, y compris Ace.  
\- Pourquoi tu précise bien "Y compris Ace" ?

-Parce que lorsque tu allais l'achever, Doflamingo a rit, et a créé un écran montrant toute les.. nombreuses conquêtes, disons, que tu as eu dans ton ancien corps.  
\- Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?  
\- On en a aucune idée, mais tu as bouché tes oreilles en disant "Que cette douleur et cette musique s'arrête !". Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »

J'ai beau me creuser les méninges, remuer le fond de ma pensée, explorer la moindre partielle de mes souvenirs, je ne trouve rien.  
Et ça m'énerve vraiment, parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est une pièce importante du puzzle.  
Vaincu, je secoue la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant.

«- Hm. En tout cas, il a cité ensuite que c'était dû à la perte de la confiance, et l'amour de quelqu'un. Et ce qu'il a fait était prévu depuis longtemps, et ça avait un rapport avec Ace.  
\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'Ace a fait ? Où est-il ?  
\- Il n'est pas ici, _coupe net l'ancien ami de Zeus._ Et le problème, est qu'on ne sait pas du tout où il se trouve-  
\- Comment c'est possible de perdre un idiot pareil ?!  
\- Luffy ! Arrête de m'interrompre ! »

Je me renfrogne un peu plus en grognant, mais finis vite par relever la tête, voulant savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« - Bon. Reprenons. Tout était organiser. Quand tu t'es retrouvé au sol, on a pu voir qu'il avait changer. Il était comme.. possédé. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien, et son regard suivait tes gestes. On avait beau l'appeler, lui crier dessus, le frapper, peu importait. C'était toi le centre de sa vision. Et je ne sais pas si le pire était qu'il avait l'air satisfait de te voir ainsi, où le fait qu'il remerciait Doflamingo du regard. »

Au fur et à mesure du récit, mon cœur se presse et les larmes me montent aux yeux.  
Je me souviens le jour où Ace m'a traité d'inhumain. Le jour où ils ont, lui et Sabo, découvert ma véritable nature.  
Ce jour là, je n'avais pas contrôlé mes pouvoirs, et on pouvait clairement distingué à la météo que j'étais blessé. Mais maintenant, je me sens plus fort, et capable de contrôler mes pouvoirs. Malheureusement, malgré tout, je peux sentir que ma confiance en moi, en nous, s'effrite. Je me sens.. dévasté. Et je pense que c'est le bon mot.

« - Doflamingo est quelqu'un d'intelligent, et un marionnettiste sans nom. Son plan était sûrement d'avoir Ace, mais pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas..  
\- Ce n'était pas Ace.. _murmuré-je, m'attirant le regard de tous.  
\- _Lu' ?  
\- CE N'ÉTAIT PAS ACE ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me lever, indigné, les regardant tous avec des larmes perlant sur mes joues.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer de frustration, de tristesse.  
Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur en pensant que Ace, _mon_ Ace, pouvait penser ça.

Je refuse tout simplement d'y croire.

« - Ace n'aurait fait ça ! Ace n'aurait jamais eu de la rancœur pour un passé aussi lointain ! Ace n'aurait jamais remercié un enfoiré comme Mingo ! Ace n'aurait.. Il n'aurait jamais.. ! »

Je perds mes mots, et mon grand frère vient me prendre dans ses bras en caressant mon dos, cherchant à me réconforter le plus possible. Parce qu'il a horreur de me voir ainsi.

Comme Ace aurait haït me voir ainsi..

Mais est-ce que je connais réellement mon Ace ?  
Maintenant je me pose la question.  
Et elle ne sera jamais résolu avant que tout soit vraiment terminé.

* * *

 **PDV Ace**

Je me réveille en sursaut, secoué encore et toujours par un cauchemar. Malgré quelques heures de sommeil, je n'arrive pas me reposer.  
Trop de cauchemars surviennent, trop de questions se posent.

Mais mes pensées se tourneront toujours vers mon petit bout de Soleil sur pattes.  
Je l'aime tellement.  
J'aimerais que mes pensées traversent l'univers pour le retrouver, et qu'elles ancrent mes mots dans son esprit à jamais.

J'entends deux voix autour de moi, et je finis par lever les yeux vers eux.  
Le piaf rose et Hadès discutent ensemble, mais malgré qu'ils soient loin, je comprends quelques choses.

« - Voici Shiki, le talisman. »

Shiki hm ? Sûrement le véritable nom de cette pourriture.

« - Merci Doflamingo. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail.  
-Je vous remercie. Hélios est désormais sans pouvoirs. Rayleigh et Athena étaient avec lui.  
\- Je vois. Ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire. Mais ce n'est rien, j'ai de quoi les avoir entre mes filets encore un petit moment. »

Et sur ses paroles, il se lève de son trône et part vers une pièce, sortant quelques chose qui me glace le sang.  
Quelque chose qui me perturbe encore plus que le piaf qui se fait transpercer le torse, par _ça,_ laissant un trou béant et sanglant à ma vue,ce que le tue sur le champ.  
Quelque chose qui m'effraie.  
Quelque chose que je n'aurais pas cru possible.

« Désolé Doflamingo, tu m'as été d'une grande aide, mais tu n'était qu'un vulgaire pion, _prononce Shiki, le regard vers le corps jonchant le sol, ses yeux se posant à présent sur moi, sa langue de vipère humidifiant ses lèvres._ »

Je n'écoutais déjà plus, trop occupé à regarder mon reflet devant moi. Une personne, une chose, avec mes cheveux, ma peau, mes yeux, mes tâches de rousseurs collées sur le visage. Mais surtout, un immense sourire sadique et une main en sang.  
Le sang de Doflamingo qu'il venait de tuer sans émotions.

Et maintenant, il me regardait moi, ce rictus sur les lèvres, Shiki présent derrière lui, et m'observant, visiblement amusé.

« - Ace, dis bonjour à ton clone ! »

.

 _Sortez moi de ce cauchemar_.


	15. Ace vs Ace

Hello ! Comment ça va vous ? On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre !  
J'avoue que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, donc voilà !

Mot de la bêta → NOTEZ QU'IL A FALLUT QU'ELLE AIT UNE RÉPONSE DE FLLLORA POUR QU'ELLE SE BOUGE LE CUL. Bref.

(Flllora si tu vois ça coeur sur toi!)

And Enjoy it !

* * *

 **PDV Luffy**

« - Et moi je vous dis que non !  
\- Pour l'amour du ciel arrête de crier !  
\- T'es pas mieux ! »

Et pour une énième fois, on soupire ensemble, avec mon imbécile de grand frère.

Après quelques jours à chercher Ace dans les moindres recoins de cette maudite ville, j'ai décidé – oui, J'AI décidé - d'aller voir une amie chère à mes yeux, car elle m'a aidé je ne sais combien de fois. Il s'agit de Shakky, déesse de la faute et de l'égarement, que l'espèce humaine a rebaptisé Até il y a des milliers d'années.  
Elle est arrivé sur Terre il y a longtemps, pour construire ensuite un bar afin d'avoir une vie plus posée, tranquille  
Et pour le moment, nous sommes en train de débattre sur ce que nous allons faire ensuite, à la fin de cette discussion.

« - Moi je dis qu'on doit aller voir sur L'Olympe pour demander de l'aide !  
\- Mon chou, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut rien faire pour retrouver Ace, _réplique Shakky._  
 _\- Il_ peut _toujours_ faire quelque chose, tu le sais !  
\- Déjà essaye de te calmer Luffy, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, _prononce calmement Robin.  
\- _Je suis calme voyons !  
\- Non tu l'es pas ! Tu es complètement sur les nerfs ! Alors tu arrêtes ou je t'assomme ! _S'exclame le blondinet. »_

Au moins, sa réaction me coupe l'herbe sous le pied. Je commence donc à bouder légèrement pour montrer mon désaccord. Je sais que je suis à cran, mais j'y peux rien. Savoir mon amant entre les griffes de cet oiseau de malheur.. Argh ! Ça me donne envie de tout casser ! _  
_  
« - Et toi Shakky ? Tu as le pouvoir de le localiser non ?  
\- Trésor, il me faut au moins un objet à lui.  
\- On a pas ça, _proteste Sabo,_ toutes nos affaires sont à l'hôtel.  
\- Allez les chercher, je reste ici.  
\- On a plus le temps !  
\- Sabo laisse.»

Je n'arrive pas à combattre la légère couleur carmin s'installant sur mes joues. J'avoue que c'était peut-être un peu bête de ma part de faire ça, mais tant pis. Je sors de ma poche le _bracelet_ rouge et blanc de mon petit ami, le mettant sur le plan du bar. Certains yeux se tournent vers moi assez intrigués, le blond émettant un soupire.

« - C'est toi qui l'avais Lu' ? Ace m'a fait un trou à la tête avec cette histoire !  
\- Oui bon bah ça va ! C'était.. à titre personnel disons. »

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de révélé le pourquoi du comment. Je suis un peu honteux à ce sujet.  
Quand j'ai dû partir avec Rayleigh, qu'il m'avait expliqué les raisons de ce voyage, je l'avais suivit. Mais au fond, j'avais mal. J'étais tombé dans les bras d'Ace.. Il avait fini par m'avoir avec ses grands airs charmeurs et grognons. Alalah, j'vous jure, quelle belle saloperie l'amour.  
Un poison qui fait que la séparation sera une douce souffrance.

Je savais qu'il retirait tous ses bijoux pour dormir, excepté son collier qu'il n'enlevait que pour la douche. C'est donc quand je restais dans ses bras pour notre, possible, dernière nuit, et que lui dormait à poing fermé, que j'ai subtilisé le bracelet. À mes yeux, c'était un souvenir d'un amour palpitant, passionnant, fascinant. Je l'ai mis à mon propre poignet, avant de me retirer de son emprise chaleureuse.

Un dernier baiser, et je partais.  
Mais voilà, ils sont revenu nous chercher, ses imbéciles.

Je ne vais pas mentir, j'avais totalement oublié de lui rendre. Mais on dirait que le destin avait prévu que je devais le garder. Merci monsieur destin !

« - Bah alors Lu' ? On a honte d'avoir volé le bijou de son copain ?Rit mon frère.  
 _-_ La ferme ! Enfin bon. Ça ira Shakky ?  
\- C'est parfait trésor, sourit-elle.»

Elle saisit l'objet entre ses doigts fins et manucurés, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures avant de réciter une formule fluide et courte. Son regard s'illumine un instant d'une braise ardente alors qu'elle relève la tête pour me tendre l'objet de mon homme. Oui. Le mien. Pas touche.

« - Hadès, _annonce t-elle_. _  
-_ Hein ? _Réagit Rayleigh._  
 _-_ Il est avec Hadès ? Tu es sûr de toi Shakky ? _S'enquit Robin_.  
\- Oui. Il n'y a pas de doutes possible.  
\- L'enfant de pute ! »

Tous les regards se braquent sur moi, alors que mes mains frappent le comptoir, et que mes jambes partent directement au sens opposés pour sortir. J'ai des envies de meurtre. Je dois sortir, partir, m'enfuir d'ici.  
Mais mon idiot de grand frère me saisit la main et m'attire à lui, m'emprisonnant de ses bras pour me retenir. Le seul soucis, c'est que je veux pas, j'ai besoin d'air et _tout de suite._

« - Sab' lâche moi !  
\- Pas question ! J'ai pas envie que tu t'en prennes à des gens qui ont rien à voir avec cette histoire !  
\- J'ai besoin de me défouler ! Crois moi, t'as pas envie de prendre toute ma rage !  
\- Rien à foutre !  
\- Mais bordel tu vas me lâcher oui ?!  
\- Donne moi une seule raison de te lâcher ?  
\- Je dois sortir prendre l'air !  
\- Refusé.  
\- Tu vas prendre mes phalanges dans ta gueule d'ange si tu continues !  
\- Luffy, maintenant ça suffit. Calme toi, _déclare t-il._ »

Ce qui m'énerve encore plus, c'est que j'ai beau crier, frapper, hurler contre lui, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Sabo et Rayleigh sont.. innocents. Shakky, Robin et moi connaissons la cruauté et les pouvoirs sans limites de Shiki. Il n'a réellement _aucune_ limite. Il serait prêt à tout pour atteindre son but.  
Même si Rayleigh a certainement entendu des histoires, il n'a rien vu.  
Alors vaincu, à bout de nerfs et de souffle, je relâche la pression contre le torse de mon grand frère. Il sait être réconfortant, c'est pour ça qu'il enveloppe mon corps pour me serrer contre lui, mes yeux se fermant à son odeur de lessive apaisante.

« - On va faire un plan avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. D'accord ? »

Et pour une fois, je préfère suivre la voix de la sagesse.

« - D'accord. »

* * *

 **PDV Ace**

C'est horrible à quel point nous n'avons plus la notion du temps quand nous sommes enfermés.  
Pour le moment, je n'ai aucune foutre idée de quel jour on est, quelle heure. Rien. _Nada._  
Il me donne les ressources nécessaire pour vivre, ni plus, ni moins. Au moins, j'ai de quoi survivre, c'est déjà ça.

Chaque jour, je me demande comment se porte.. tout le monde à vrai dire.  
Je me demande si Robin est repartie au temple dédié à sa personne, reprendre un train de vie habituel.  
Je me demande si Ji-chan s'inquiète. Est-ce qu'il pense à moi ? Est-ce qu'il me cherche ? Je n'en sais rien. J'espère surtout qu'il ne va pas se faire un sang d'encre non plus. Je veux dire.. je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment valut la peine.  
Je me demande si Sabo détruit tout ce qu'il peut sur son passage, essayant de me trouver, ou s'il est plus réfléchit, à planifier quelque chose pour moi.  
Et je me demande si Luffy arrive à rester serein. Je pense que ça doit être le plus difficile à canaliser au vu de notre lien.

J'espère qu'il ne fait pas de connerie, ce crétin.

Je l'aime indubitablement, et je peux uniquement m'accrocher à mes souvenirs.  
Pourtant, je n'arrive pas retirer l'idée que peut-être, je ne le verrais plus jamais. Et ça, ça me tue un peu plus.

Je redresse la tête, mon corps allongé sur le bitume, lorsqu'un bruit de porte résonna en écho. Le déchu et mon clone sortent de la pièce en discutant, pendant que je les fusille du regard. Autant l'un que l'autre.

« - Je vais vérifier quelques choses dans le monde des vivants. Attends moi ici.  
\- Bien Shiki. »

Et celui-ci met son ordre à exécution, créant un portail et s'engouffrant dedans, nous laissant seul.  
Ace contre Ace, génial. Vraiment magnifique.

Alors que je décide de l'ignorer dans toute ma splendeur, lui, s'approche dangereusement de la cage. Je referme les yeux, coupant tout contact visuel avec lui, lui faisant comprendre que je n'ai _vraiment_ pas envie d'entamer la discussion avec lui. Mais résigné, il s'assoit en tailleur face à la cage, son menton s'appuyant sur ses mains, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres.  
C'est un truc que j'ai remarqué assez vite, nos expressions sont totalement opposés. Je dis pas que je suis un _as_ pour sourire, ni que je suis toujours joyeux, mais lui aborde constamment un air malsain, mauvais.

Je me demande ce qu'il pense, ce détraqué.

« - C'est dommage. Tu sembles si.. frustré, d'être enfermé.  
\- _Damare._  
\- Oh voyons ! Tant de vulgarité pour pas grand-chose.  
\- C'est bien, tu te considères comme "pas grand-chose" tout seul. J'ai même pas besoin de le dire ! _rappliqué-je ironiquement_.  
\- Fais le malin. En attendant, c'est moi qui vais voir Luffy bientôt, pendant que toi, tu pourriras ici, comme un moins que rien. »

Je me redresse vivement, sans crier gare, et m'approche des barreaux pour l'attraper par le col, attirant sa tête vers la mienne pour confronter nos regards.  
Le miens est sans doute plein de colère, plein de rage, et plein de menace, alors que le siens est froid, vide, dénué de tout sentiment humain.

Il n'est rien. Alors pourquoi ça me met autant en colère de savoir qu'il va se rapprocher de Luffy ?

« - T'approches pas de lui, _sifflé-je_. Compris le clone ?  
\- Oh que si. Je vais même faire.. hm, par quoi commencer.. Aaaah oui. M'emparer de ces douces lèvres ? »

Ma prise se resserre sur lui, alors que le feu en moi bouillonne de plus en plus. Bientôt je vais exploser, mais je me contiens le plus possible, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point cela peut être dur.

« - Ferme . Ta. Grande. Gueule. _Capito_? Ou je dois te faire bouffer le métal de cette foutu cage pour que tu comprennes ?  
\- Hm, mais c'est tellement drôle de te voir ainsi. Imagine un peu plus encore. Comme.. Ah oui ! Mes mains se baladant sur le corps du gamin.. effleurant les parcelles de son corps les plus sensibles.. »

Je frappe le métal à presque m'en déchirer la main. Ça fait mal, mais pas plus mal que les mots qui sortent de sa bouche.

Le pire, c'est que mon imaginaire fait très bien le travail.  
J'imagine avec regret les ondulations des hanches de Luffy contre lui. J'imagine son déhanché et ses gémissements dans une pièce, sur un lit, les retenant prisonnier d'une étreinte charnelle.

C'est _écœurant_.  
Cette vision me file vraiment la gerbe.

« - Imagine mes lèvres dans son cou, mes dents dévorant sa chair, mes ongles raclant son dos, pour descendre, venant agripper ses hanches..  
\- La ferme.  
\- Ne t'inquiète, je m'occuperai bien de lui. J'ai un bon coup de rein. »

Grossière erreur de me dire ça à moi.

Je suis celui qui a fait rougir Luffy en premier. Je lui ai offert son premier baiser. Je lui ai fais connaître la chaleur de mes bras. Et je lui ai montré le plaisir charnelle. Ce n'est pas cette _chose_ qui lui a fait ressentir mon amour.

Je colle un peu plus sa tête à travers l'acier froid de ma cellule, le foudroyant des yeux, ne supportant plus sa sale tête moqueuse.

« - Écoute moi bien, serpillière à foutre. J'en ai rien à carrer de tes phrases, tu peux te les foutre où je pense et bien profond. Mais sache que si tu touches à _un seul_ de ses cheveux, c'est moi que t'affronteras. Et sorti de cette cage, j'hésite vraiment à savoir si tu vas mourir sous les blessures, la douleur, ou si tu vas supplier qu'on te tue tant la douleur sera insupportable. Mais soit sûr d'une chose, c'est que tu ne sortiras pas vivant de cette histoire. »

Mon discours était glacial, tranché, net. J'ai particulièrement bien choisit mes mots face à ce type pour qu'il les garde bien en tête, et un moment.  
Quand je le lâche, je le repousse avec violence pour qu'il tombe par terre, alors que je retourne m'allonger sur le sol froid et dur, tel un lion blessé, ruminant dans mon coin.  
Je l'entends rire de son côté. Un rire hystérique et non contrôlé. Un rire strident, insupportable à mes tympans.  
Je vais définitivement le tuer.

Hadès, ou plutôt Shiki, revient enfin de sa petite ballade, nous regardant étrangement, puis souriant à son partenaire.

« - Tu t'es bien amusé ?  
\- Très ! »

Ce dernier se redresse et part avec lui. Tant mieux ! Ça me fera des vacances !  
Mais non, je les entends discuter. Mais puisque j'ai rien d'autre à foutre de mon temps, j'écoute, restant dos à eux, préférant caché mon visage crispé par la douleur.

« - Tu vas finalement pouvoir y aller. Soigne ton apparence. Il sera dur a duper. Il va vite te sauter au cou mais c'est après qu'il faut se méfier. Compris ?  
\- Je dois avoir l'air de m'être battu du coup, c'est ça ? _Questionne le double._  
\- Tu as tout compris. Tu te souviens du plan ?  
\- Je dois le détruire mentalement grâce à notre liaisons notamment, pour que tu puisses le défier et détruire son âme. Détruisant le soleil à tout jamais, _révèle l'être créé de toute pièce_.  
\- Parfait. Va accomplir ta mission maintenant. »

.  
Fils de-

* * *

« - Putain ! _M'exclamé-je._ »

Je soupire encore et encore, raillant des possibilités à peine naissantes dans mon esprit.

« - Luffy ! Les jurons s'il te plaît !  
\- Oui bah pardon ! Mais c'est bien ce que je pensais !  
\- Et bien ferme ta bouche avant que je te bâillonne ! S'il y a que ça à faire. »

Automatique, je ferme ma bouche en le regardant, retenant mille et une insultes prêtent à franchir mes lèvres.  
Cela fait _des heures_ qu'on essaye, en vain, de planifier quelque chose pour aller chercher Ace dans les Enfers. Mais Shiki est futé. Ca va être difficile de le .

Et de plus en plus, je désespère de revoir son sourire, ses yeux, ses tâches de rousseurs. J'ai peur d'oublier la sensation des doigts dans ses cheveux, démêlant les mèches une à une, alors que son souffle fait danser mes propres mèches noiraudes devant mes yeux, ses yeux fermés, son esprit plongé dans de profondes songes.  
Je n'imagine même pas ne _plus_ le revoir. Je serais comme Orphée avec sa belle Eurydice. J'irais le chercher au centre de la Terre si je le devais.

« - On ne peut pas travers le Styx Sabo, Charon le surveille ! Personne n'a réussit à le passer !  
\- Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?  
\- Sabo-nii, Charon est impitoyable. Ce n'est pas notre histoire qui va réussir à l'attendrir, _soupiré-je._  
\- Il faut quand même essayer Lu' !  
\- Impossible je te dis !  
\- Bon.. Alors réfléchissons à autre chose. »

Et cela dura toute l'après midi, la soirée, et presque la nuit. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que j'ai décidé que nous devions rentrer. Mes sentiments m'avaient exténué toute la sainte journée, et les muscles de tous demeuraient tendus à leur maximum.  
Je n'en peux réellement plus. J'ai l'impression que je vais imploser. Pour le moment, nous avons trouvé beaucoup de plans, mais chacun avait sa faille. Quelque chose qui empêchait la réalisation parfaite de celui-ci.  
Un sentiment de peur m'envahit alors. Est-ce qu'on est vraiment capable de sauver Ace à nous seul ? Aurons-nous réellement besoin de demander de l'aide ? Ne suis-je pas digne de lui, au point de le tirer de ce pétrin ?

Je range mes questions dans un coin de ma tête, arrivant au temple avec mon frère, Rayleigh et Robin. Shakky est restée au bar, ce dernier étant devenu sa maison.

Mais lorsque je passe les colonnes principales, un détail attire mon regard.

Un ombre appartenant à une silhouette, assise contre une poutre porteuse. Je m'approche doucement de la personne, assez méfiant. Qui aurait pu entrer ici ? Et pourquoi ? L'heure n'est pas à la célébration.  
Pas à pas, je m'avance, et reconnais une touffe brune. J'accélère le pas et découvre Ace, somnolant et couvert de blessures, ses vêtement en lambeaux. Mon corps se met alors à trembler, et mon esprit se pose des tonnes de questions, les autres arrivant et regardant avec stupéfaction ma découverte. Il ouvre finalement les yeux et un petit gémissement de douleur sort de sa bouche. Cela fit le déclic dans mon esprit, alors que je m'agenouille en lui prenant le visage en main pour qu'il me regarde. Ce qu'il fait dans l'instant où il sent le contact de nos peaux.

Un petit sourire prend place sur son visage, alors qu'il me regarde avec.. tendresse ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à voir. Ou peut être du mal à réfléchir. Qui sait.

« - Hey Lu'.. excuse moi de.. t'avoir inquiété comme ça..  
\- Mais.. T'étais avec Hadès.. Comment t'as.. Comment t'es sorti ? C'est quoi toute ces blessures ?!  
\- Fallait bien que j'me batte un peu pour retrouver ton sourire.. »

Sa main se redresse pour venir câliner ma joue, des larmes coulant finalement sur mes joues. Je lui saute au cou en le serrant comme jamais. J'ai tellement eu peur, que la pression se relâche. Il entoure mon corps de ses bras, alors que ma tête trouve refuge dans son cou, alors que j'inspire une goulée d'air comportant son parfum. Sa main vient retrouver sa place dans mes cheveux alors qu'il me murmure, à moi comme aux autres.

« - Oui, _je_ suis de retour. »


	16. Avançons

Hey hey hey ! Joyeux Noël à tous ! Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes et de bonnes vacances. Bonne chance si vous avez des partiels ou examens, courage !

Mot de la bêta → PUTAIN SI VOUS SAVIEZ DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS JE LA FORCE À ÉCRIRE REMERCIER MOI (Et insultez sa souris de merde)

Enjoy it !

* * *

PDV Luffy

« - Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé je.. c'est embrouillé, _annonce "Ace"_. _  
_\- Fais de ton mieux mon grand, mais on a besoin de savoir. »

Nous sommes retournés au bar de Shakky après avoir récupéré Ace. On a besoin de son avis également, et elle sera une des meilleures pour nous conseiller. Je me suis chargé de couvrir mon amant d'une petite couverture, ses habits en total lambeaux, alors que la patronne lui offrit un café chaud, bien qu'il n'aime pas ça, mais il avait besoin d'un remontant comme il avait dit.

Je suis tellement heureux de le revoir cependant. J'ai eu peur de ne pas être assez fort pour le sauver, pour le revoir, l'enlacer à nouveau. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tiré de ce mauvais pas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir le soulagement parcourir mon corps.  
La tête posée sur l'épaule du brun, mes doigts parcourant l'épiderme de son avant-bras, je relève le regard vers son visage afin d'écouter son récit. À vrai dire, Ace me semble.. différent depuis qu'il est rentré. Ses muscles sont tendus à souhait, mais c'est compréhensible. Ses yeux expriment moins de sentiment, surtout quand ils se posent sur moi, mais je me fais peut-être des idées..

En revanche, ce que j'ai l'impression de ressentir réellement, c'est le corps d'Ace, bien plus froid qu'avant. Il a toujours eu le corps très chaud, raison pour laquelle je vais toujours me blottir contre lui dans mon sommeil, mais là, quand j'effleure son bras, mes doigts sont presque aussi chauds que sa peau. C'est étrange.

« - Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une cellule, et Hadès, enfin, Shiki de ce que j'ai entendu.. était là, avec un servant. Il voulait me soutirer des informations à propos de Luffy essentiellement, de ses pouvoirs, ses capacités et ainsi de suite..  
\- Je vois, _prononce Rayleigh._ _  
_\- Mais comment tu as réussi à sortir de là ? _Questionne Sabo._  
\- Et bien.. sa servante était plutôt attirée par moi, du coup j'ai joué la carte de la séduction.. À un moment, elle s'est assisse devant la cage et a essayé de m'embrasser. J'ai juste pris sa tête et je l'ai éclaté contre le barreau avant de prendre les clés et de sortir.  
\- Mais ça n'explique pas comment tu es revenu dans ce monde, _annonce Robin._ »

C'est étrange. Il a déjà fait une confusion au niveau de son histoire. Je peux comprendre que la fatigue ne l'aide pas, mais de là à confondre un garçon et une nana.. Puis, comment elle peut être attirer par lui ? Une succube pourrait être attirée par lui sexuellement parlant, mais si elle servait Shiki, elle n'aurait jamais prit le risque de s'aventurer sur un terrain aussi sensible. Puis, Ace plus fort qu'un démon.. Il me cache quelque chose. Je découvrirai quoi.

« - C'est confus.. J'avais tellement d'adrénaline à ce moment là que tout est allé très vite. Je crois qu'il y avait un portail fait par Shiki juste avant qui était encore activé. J'ai été dedans et j'ai atterri au temple. Enfin, je crois comme je vous dis. »

Je tourne un peu le regard autour de moi et j'observe que Shakky ne lâche pas des yeux le brun, comme si elle voulait le sonder, le scruter, découvrir qui il était.  
Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres alors que je vois Robin perplexe, mais Sabo-nii et Rayleigh, eux, ont l'air soulagé et heureux.  
Je relève moi-même le visage vers le brun et n'arrive pas à retenir un rougissement lorsque mes yeux chocolats croisent ses iris orageux. Il penche son visage et colle nos fronts, alors que nos yeux ne se quittent pas une seule seconde. Il sourit alors que je ne peux quitter ce sentiment inconnu en moi.

« - C'est bon de te revoir mon coeur..  
\- Mais A- »

Mais je ne peux rappliquer puisque celui-ci me coupe grâce à un baiser. Jamais Ace ne m'a appelé ainsi. Non pas que ça me gêne ou me dérange ! Je trouve ça mignon, mais pourtant.. ce n'est pas son genre. Il m'appelle toujours « Lu' », ou si c'est un autre surnom, ça serait « bébé », mais pas des surnoms aussi.. _mielleux_. Enfin bon. Je savoure tout de même l'instant en répondant à l'échange, sous les commentaires des autres. Je viens à le rompre en pestant notamment contre le blond, mais je reviens rapidement observer Ace qui ne cessait, lui, de me fixer.

« - Tu m'as jamais appelé comme ça..  
\- Juste que cette histoire m'a fait prendre conscience que je peux te perdre à tout moment, et que je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. »

Ça, c'est digne de lui. Enfin, un peu plus déjà. Je viens me réfugier dans ses bras en souriant, ses bras venant me câliner, puis après quelques minutes à discuter, je m'endors finalement, le stress et la pression redescendu, dans les bras de mon bel amant.

* * *

 _La nuit._

Normalement, elle m'apaise. J'ai toujours aimé la lune scintillante dans le ciel, aux milles et une face, alors que toutes les étoiles, ainsi que les nuances de violet, bleu et noir dans l'espace qui se mélangent. On ne dirait pas, mais l'espace m'a toujours fasciné. Je suis très cartésien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions telles que « Y'a-t-il d'autre peuples vivant ailleurs ? » « Sommes-nous seuls ? » « Pourrons-nous un jour voyager à travers les étoiles, les astéroïdes et les satellites ? »

Tant de questions se posent à nous. Mais maintenant, je ne souhaite pas avoir la réponse. Il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas découvrir.  
Avant, j'aurais pu me poser la question sur l'existence d'un Dieu. Et malgré que je n'y crois pas, je pouvais avoir des questions. Comme n'importe qui finalement ! Et maintenant que je connais tout ça, tout ce _bordel_ lié à ces questions, j'aimerais remonter le temps pour me dire à mon moi du passé d'arrêter d'être aussi curieux !

J'ai toujours aimé la nuit, elle permet à mon corps de se détendre, de se vider du stress quotidien, de serrer contre moi mon homme.  
Mais aujourd'hui, la nuit me perturbe. Elle m'agite, et me maintient dans le monde réel avec mes angoisses et mes craintes.

Cela fait à présent trois nuits que je ne dors pas, ou presque pas. Si cela m'arrive, c'est uniquement des micro-sieste durant l'après-midi. Je préfère rester sur mes gardes la nuit, on ne sait jamais.  
Et aujourd'hui, les choses bougent. Je suis allongé sur le béton froid de ma cage, restant en retrait, alors que mon _doppelgänger_ apparaît grâce à son portail en sifflotant. Ce _hijo de puta_ à l'air totalement serein et ravi de son plan. Ça me dégoûte totalement.

« - Bonsoir Shiki.  
\- Bonsoir. Alors ? Que se passe t-il là haut ?  
\- Tout se déroule comme sur des roulettes. Personne ne voit de différence entre moi et l'autre ! »

Je retiens tout commentaire et continue de faire semblant de dormir, préférant feinter l'indifférence.

« - C'est parfait alors. Quoi d'autre ?  
\- Depuis le début j'ai été très "amoureux" avec Luffy. Je pense commencer la déclinaison à partir de demain avec des pics d'amour et d'engueulades.  
\- Cela me semble judicieux. Et lui ? Il ne te trouve pas suspect ?  
\- Je pense qu'il se doute que _j'ai_ changé, mais il pense que c'est parce que vous m'avez traumatisé et épuisé. »

Le dieu des Enfers rit en réponse, la chose suivant le rire de son supérieur, alors que je boue de l'intérieur. Il _joue_ littéralement avec MON Lu'. Je serais presque tenter de grogner envers lui, mais j'ai encore besoin de leur ignorance envers mon éveil pour écouter tranquillement leur conversation.

« - Ces humains sont vraiment drôles ! Il n'y a pas à dire. Puis Luffy me fait vraiment rire aussi.  
\- Pourquoi donc votre excellence ?  
\- Il est persuadé d'être devenu une bonne personne. »

Oh ? Ça devient un peu plus intéressant tout d'un coup. Mais c'est surtout à ce moment que je me rende compte que je n'ai pas du tout de connaissance vis à vis de Luffy et son ancienne vie. Outre les quelques images que j'ai pu voir.

« - Je ne comprend pas..  
\- Autrefois, Luffy était un égoïste, un manipulateur et un menteur. Pas beau pour un dieu n'est-ce pas ?  
\- En effet.  
\- De plus, il séduisait toute les femmes à sa portée ! Je pense qu'il s'est fait tout l'Olympe. Sans déconner. C'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas comment, et pourquoi il sort avec lui.  
\- N'est-ce pas parce qu'il est différent ?  
\- Sans doute. Nous verrons par la suite. »

Différent ? Moi ? J'pense pas. J'suis sûr d'être l'exception qui confirme la règle. Un peu comme Lu' qui l'a été avec moi. À vrai dire, je m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question sur mes attirances. J'suis attiré, point barre. Lu' lui, c'était carrément magnétique. On s'est attiré tous les deux, comme des aimants. Je l'avais dit depuis le début, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lu'. Une relation s'était direct installé entre nous, puis tout a dérivé en un amour. D'abord fraternel, puis passionnel. Comment ? Aucune idée. Et j'ai pas envie de savoir, malgré ma grande curiosité.

J'aurais peur d'être déçu.

L'intrus hoche la tête et tourne le dos pour partir, rajoutant uniquement ces paroles.

« - Je reviendrai vous voir une fois qu'il y aura du changement.  
\- Parfait. Accomplis ta mission. »

Et sur ce, il disparaît, me laissant prier et réfléchir à un moyen de partir de cet enfer.

* * *

Ce matin, je me réveille dans le lit étrangement seul. Cela à le mérite de me faire ouvrir les yeux pour regarder autour de moi. J'observe la chambre d'hôtel où nous nous sommes tous installés après avoir quitté Shakky, il y a quelques jours. Le soleil est bien haut dans le ciel, alors que je ne suis pas à son origine. Cela me fait un pincement au cœur.. Je ne sais pas si le pire est de savoir que ce n'est pas moi, ou si c'est de sentir mon corps jour après jour s'affaiblir.  
C'est un fait, sans mes pouvoirs, que je le veuille ou non, mon corps réagit. J'ai été _crée_ pour contenir une âme de Dieu, pas pour un être un simple humain.  
Enfin bon, là n'est pas le sujet.

Mon regard regarde les yeux grisés de mon amant, mais retrouve plus rapidement ses cheveux bruns et ébouriffés, au vent, sur le balcon de la chambre.  
Le reste du groupe a préféré nous offrir une chambre, au vu des.. activités que l'on pouvait avoir. Et quoi de plus normal me diriez-vous ? Je suppose bien que notre blondinet n'a pas envie de nous entendre en pleine ébat si cela devait arrivé.

Je me lève en m'habillant de la couette, renforçant le côté endormit que je peux dégager, le rejoignant. Il paraît si calme, si sérieux.. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Vraiment pas. C'est comme s'il était soucieux, hors, aucun sentiments de la sorte ne transparaît dans son regard. Je pose doucement ma main sur son épaule, et sans aucun étonnement ni sursaut, il se retourne pour m'observer.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ? »

Oulah. Quand il m'appelle Luffy, c'est jamais bon signe.

« - Bah.. Bonjour.. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?  
\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?  
\- T'es super froid avec moi.. Tu peux me le dire tu sais ? Promis, je me vexerai pas !  
\- T'as rien fait, je suis juste pas d'humeur. »

Bon. Je sais pas pourquoi il m'en veut, mais je vais pas laisser passer ça comme ça. Je vais faire ma technique ultiiiime pour qu'il cède : les yeux de chiens battu.  
Je m'engage donc à faire cette petite tête tristoune et caresse son bras alors qu'il s'était retourné.

« - Bébé.. allez parle moi.. j'vois bien que quelque chose va pas.. »

Je le vois soupirer et se retourner pour m'embrasser doucement le front, dégageant quelques mèches fin d'y accéder.

« - Laisse tomber Lu', ok ?  
\- Hm. »

Je n'arrive pas vraiment à retirer ce sentiment au creux de mon ventre. Une angoisse discrète et grandissante au fil des jours. Et ce mystère ne m'aide pas.  
Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire. Peut-être que depuis quelques jours je le colle trop ? J'étais tellement content de le revoir qu'une fois arrivé, je n'ai cessé de lui voler des baisers, et quand on s'est enfin couché, je me suis collé à lui en l'enlaçant fort. J'avais peur. Peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau dans les griffes de la nuit. J'essayais de profiter de sa chaleur, bien que sa peau soit plus froide qu'avant, mais peu importe. Il était quand même là, avec moi. Je pouvais à nouveau le sentir à mes côtés.

Mais malgré qu'il soit calmé, me serrant contre son torse, je ne peux m'empêcher de rêvasser. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu se passer pour qu'il change ainsi ? Pour qu'il soit si froid ? Si distant ? Si.. différent ?

Il soupire, comme agacé, et me repousse avec une pointe de douceur, s'opposant à son comportement.

« - Je vais prendre un bain. J'en ai besoin. »

Et sur ces mots, il me lâche totalement, me repoussant comme si je le dégoûtais. Je le regarde partir et une fois qu'il s'enferme, je soupire à mon tour. Que veut-il de moi finalement ? Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? Il ne voit donc pas que cela me fait du mal ?

Je décide d'aller voir Sabo dans sa chambre. J'ai besoin de réconfort. Du réconfort de mon grand frère. Je toque donc à sa porte et sa tête endormie vient m'ouvrir quelques longues secondes après. Il me fait un petit sourire en comprenant ma venue, enfin je pense, et ouvre un peu plus la porte.

« - Entre p'tit frère.  
\- Merci Sabo-nii. »

Il sait que quand je l'appelle comme ça directement, c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'un soutient mental. Je vais sur son lit et observe Rayleigh et Robin encore endormit dans leurs couches. Le blond me rejoint vite et s'assoit, me prenant dans ses bras, où je viens me réfugier illico.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Luffy ?  
\- Je dois avoir une raison pour venir dans tes bras ? »

On ricane ensemble, alors que j'aperçois bien son petit air. Il sait que j'ai raison, mais il sait aussi qu'il y a une autre raison à mon chagrin.

« - C'est vrai, mais je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose. »

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

« - Dis.. toi aussi t'as l'impression qu'Ace est.. différent ?  
\- Ouais. Il est vachement niais avec toi non ? »

Je ris doucement. C'est vrai que ces derniers jours, il me collait beaucoup, il était dix fois plus possessif et utilisait beaucoup de surnoms _dégoulinant d'amour_. Même moi j'étais gêné à la fin, c'est pour dire !

« -C'est vrai ouais.. mais ce matin c'était encore un autre Ace.  
\- Hm ? Explique.  
\- Bah.. Je me suis réveillé et j'étais seul dans le lit déjà.  
\- Il pouvait être juste aux toilettes, ça serait pas étonnant de lui..  
\- Oui mais non ! _Protesté-je_. Il était bien réveillé, et dehors. Enfin, sur le balcon.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dehors ? Puis à cette heure-ci ? Il est même pas dix heures ! Il se réveille jamais aussi _tôt_!  
\- Eh bien justement, tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre ? »

* * *

 _« - Eh bien justement, tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre ? »_

Lu'.. j'aimerais tellement te prévenir que tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade.  
Le clone.. ce foutu personnage créé de toute pièce est arrivé avec un sourire en coin il y a quelques minutes, disant à son chef, le dieu des Enfers, qu'il avait réussit à te perturber. Ils ont donc créé une immense bulle géante pour que puisse t'observer.

D'un côté.. je suis heureux. Heureux parce que je peux te voir, parce que je peux entendre ta voix. Tu te rends pas compte à quel point j'ai besoin de toi, à quel point tu me manques, et à quel point je t'aime. Ta voix me fait du bien, elle me garde éveillé, elle me détend, évacue toute la frustration que j'ai à l'intérieur de mon cœur.  
Mais quand je te vois, là, dans les bras de Sabo, j'ai envie de tout casser. Pas de jalousie envers notre frère non, envers ces deux _enfoirés_ devant moi. Parce que tout ce que je vois sur cet "écran", c'est que ton sourire se fane à l'énonciation de mon nom, à l'énonciation de "mon" comportement envers toi. Je grogne d'avantage en entendant que tu t'es réveillé seul, puisque j'ai juré dans mon fort intérieur que je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul à ton réveil, et que je t'embrasserai chaque matin, de peur de te perdre avant le lendemain.

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu tout te dire avant ma stupide capture.

« - Si c'est étrange, mais bon, cette histoire a du le tourmenter un peu. Laisse le se calmer et il redeviendra notre grizzli grincheux adoré, d'ac Lu' ?  
\- Hm.. J'espère que tu as raison Sabo-nii. »

Votre conversation se clôt et je ne peux plus admirer ton visage à travers cette bulle, son créateur le réduisant au néant.

« - Tu as fait du bon travail, _Parómoion_. Avec un simple geste tu as réussi à le perturber et l'amadouer un peu plus.  
\- Merci Shiki. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas réussir autant en une seule mâtiné.  
\- Bien, mais maintenant, tu dois accélérer le pas.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Je veux que tu sois doux encore aujourd'hui. À partir de demain, tu vas commencé à avoir des pics de colère et de violence. Et à la fin, je veux que tu sois _impitoyable_ , me suis-je fais entendre ?  
\- Oui votre Excellence. »

Dans ma tête, je hurle et prie le ciel pour te prévenir, commençant non plus à être en colère, mais à avoir peur.

« _Je veux que tu me le réduises à néant._ »


End file.
